Dumbo: An Acrobat's Tale
by judygumm
Summary: A young Wiccan named Sandy (gifted with the ability to speak to animals) joins her Uncle's circus to perform as a trapeze acrobat. She befriends Dumbo and Timothy, they work together to help Dumbo earn his confidence and set his mother free. In return, help Sandy conquer her fear of heights, learning the true meaning of friendship and being true to yourself. Updating a few chapters
1. Joining the Circus, 1941

**Dumbo: An Acrobat's Tale**

 **Judy Garland as Sandy Williams**

 **Mickey Rooney as James Williams**

 **Freddie Bartholomew as Robert Williams**

 **Paula Winslowe as Katherine Williams**

* * *

 _May 21, 1941_

Sandy Williams stood up holding onto the handle as she felt movement underneath her feet. Sweat was forming over her eyebrows and she brushed it away to prevent her bangs sticking to her forehead. The air was hot and stuffy, all she wanted was to get off this crowded bus and get in the free open space.

Then the bus came to a halt, and the doors parted open.

"Stop for Homeland Florida City," the driver announced.

 _This is it!_ Sandy thought to herself. She got off the bus with the other passengers, and she paid the driver and came to the sign. She turned back to watch the bus drive away towards the horizon.

The girl sighed as she looked around, and headed down the dirt path towards her destination, the Circus Winter Quarters. She placed down her two suitcases and pulled out the map with the address, from her satchel. She looked over at the horizon, and picked up her heavy suitcases to trudge down the dirt path with thoughts of her future.

 _I wonder why Uncle Harold asked me to join?_ _I hope the workers there are kind, and I can't wait to see the animals. I heard that he has elephants, and they're my favorite animals. It'd be good for me to study them, just when I was in Africa with Poppa._

She then heard the sounds of a train blowing its' horn, and then the animals; the sounds were of neighing, roaring, and most of all, the trumpet sound.

"I'm getting close," Sandra said. She walked briskly towards the sounds until she came to see an area surrounded by tents, buildings, and stables.

"This must be it."

She took a deep breath and walked through the entrance and looked around. The men were packing up the trains with poles, and tents. They were also loading up the animals in the cars along with the musical instruments too.

"Excuse me," she said to a few men passing by her. "I'm here to look for the Ringmaster, have you seen him?"

They passed by and ignored her. She shrugged in frustration and continued to look for her uncle.

"Hmmm, I guess not." She continued on her way until she saw a plump man with a mustache, a top hat, a red jacket, yellow pants, a shirt with a bow tie, black boots, and yellow gloves. He was busy barking orders to the workers.

"Ah, there he is," she smiled and walked towards him. But she stopped to smooth out her dark skirt and apron, and pulled back her mid-length sandy blonde hair back with a headband. The stiff dark vest tighten her ribs over her white shirt.

She trudged herself towards the Ringmaster and stopped a few feet away from his back.

"Hello," she said. "Uncle Harold?"

"Yes," the Ringmaster said in an exasperated tone without turning around. "May I help you?"

"It's me, Sandy."

The Ringmaster turned around and his stressed face turned into excitement as he saw his niece.

"Ah, Sandy!" he cried and hugged her.

"Hello Uncle!" she said as she hugged him back but his grip was very tight. It almost crushed her to death.

"It's so wonderful you're here!" he released the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "My how you've grown! Are you back from Africa?"

"Yes," Sandy smiled. "I went there for a semester to study elephants, wildlife, and hopefully I get my master's degree in Zoology."

"Ahh, that is impressive," he said. "Look, I love to continue to talk with you, but I'm quite busy and we'll be departing soon."

"How long until we depart?"

"In ten minutes, there's a room for you over at the front car, Joe could lead you there."

"All right, after I settle myself down, I'll visit the elephants." Sandy said. "I've studied them and know how to be near them."

"All right, suit yourself." He turned to the workers and barked out the orders. "Come on men, we haven't got all day! Joe could you lead my niece to her room?"

"Yes, boss," A man in his thirties or forties in a blue suit with black hair and mustache came up and took one suitcase from her. He led the girl over to the car where the performers, acrobats, and clowns slept.

"Follow me, Ms. Williams," he said. As the blonde continued to follow him, she looked over to see the elephants being loaded in the car, but she saw one female elephant with a pink bonnet and blue blanket over her back. She looked up at the sky and sighed sadly. Then another elephant dressed in a feathered headdress, and a crimson blanket assumed to be the Matriarch pushed her into the car, but she got her rump stuck in the entry way. So six employees pushed the elephant into the entryway a couple of times and finally got her in and the door slammed into her face as she glared at them.

Sandy gave a sigh and a chuckle at the elder elephant, she caught up with Joe into the performer's car, performers were walking all over and tried to settle themselves down in their bunks. They came to a stop, as Joe opened a door for her. The room was small and simple with a bed, a desk, a closet, a vanity, a dresser, and a window that shows the view.

"Here you are Ms. Williams, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks, Joe."

Once the worker left, Sandra set her suitcases down on her bed and placed her neatly folded clothes in the drawers to organize them. In her other suitcase, she pulled out jars of herbs and plants, with books of spells and rituals for healing, along with many photographs, of her family, herself and on many adventures she went on.

She opened the window to let in the warm breeze and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers, along with the dirt. Soon, the train was ready to go.

"All aboard!" the Ringmaster yelled from the red caboose. "All aboard!"

"All aboard!" the train, Casey Jr. replied. "Let's go!"

Then the train began to move, but with the heavy cars, he moved back hitting the cars and Sandy nearly toppled over and landed on her bed. Finally Casey Jr. began to chug away to move north to its' designated town. With the circus workers and performers sitting on top of the cars and stood near the doors, they began to sing a song as the train chugged and blew the whistle.

 _Casey Jr.'s_

 _Comin' down the track_

 _Comin' down the track_

 _With a smoky stack_

(Choo! Choo!)

 _Hear him puffin'_

 _Comin' 'round the hill_

 _Casey's here to thrill_

 _Every Jack and Jill_

 _Every time his funny_

 _Little whistle sounds_

 _Everybody hurries to_

 _The circus grounds_

 _Time for lemonade_

 _And cracker jack_

 _Casey, Jr.'s back_

 _Casey, Jr.'s back_

She hummed to the song, and walked through the narrow hallways, balancing herself as she clutched onto the sides with her satchel hanging around her waist with her other suitcase as she walked across the flatcars. She passed the workers, as they paid no attention to her. She saw the large orange stock car, housing the elephants.

She discovered a door, and she pushed it leading to an open airy car with hay and lots of space. She noticed the elephants were behind the stable doors. She set down her suitcase and pulled out a jar of sea salt to create a sacred circle on the floor, only leaving an opening at the east side. With a bowl of incense, a wand, a plate with two candles: one pure white and the other black, matches, and a bowl of holy water for cleansing. She was ready to perform the ritual.

She stepped into the circle, closed the east gate with the salt and began a prayer, "Oh god and goddess, I have settled myself in the car with the other elephants, and they seem to give me no distractions. I am calm and have remained positive to you as you offer your acceptance of me."

The girl heard the voices of the god and goddess coursing through her blood and the voices were kind and clear as day, she silently thanked them. She moves to the center of her sacred circle as she moved her arms up and over, taking deep breaths as the guardians of the watchtower watched her.

"Guardians of the watchtower, Spirits of the North, South, East, and West, hear me now and come me forth. Elements of nature; earth, wind, fire, water, and spirit come to me! Come into my temple and be in one with me."

She faced the directions, as her arms move up with a call, "Guardian of the South, lend me your fire; Guardian of the North, lend me your stability; Guardian of the West, lend me your love; and Guardian of the East, lend me your communication. Blessed being, summon thy soul to purify it, as I call to them for an audience."

The young woman grabbed the box, and pulled out a tiny match. She carefully lit it, and pressed it on the wick of the candle as a tiny flame danced. She lit another and burned the bowl filled with incense. She moved the bowl gracefully in clockwise as she sniffed the sweet aroma, carefully not setting the straw on fire as she placed the burnt matches in another bowl.

"Bless, cleanse, concentrate, and purify this temple in the name of the almighty deities. That nothing dark, negative or evil shall enter this holy temple. Let nothing trespass into these pure walls. Then cast it out, for it is not needed in here. In the name of the almighty deities, so be it!"

She picked up her holy water and dipped her fingers in the cool liquid, allowing her hand to spread the droplets around the circle in a clockwise position.

"Bless, cleanse, concentrate, and purify this temple that it be made in the name for the gods and goddesses themselves. That nothing dark, negative, or evil enter these holy walls and be a part of it. In the name of the almighty deities, blessed being, so be it," she repeated.

Sandra placed the holy water down, and felt the magic flowing through her body and brain. She stopped for a moment to look at the locket hanging around her neck. The blonde pressed a tiny button as it revealed a small black and white photograph of a woman with a gentle smile.

"Oh Momma, I will always follow your ways of being a Wiccan priestess as I call forth the gods, and goddesses. The temple is now ready, and no evil will trespass within these holy walls. I shall seek their audience as they come to bless me in the purest temple I have created."

The girl closed the locket and moved her hands up into the air, allowing the herbs and incense to fly around her soul.

"Oh god and goddess, I thank thee for allowing to grant me audience with thee. I shall continue to perform the rituals in my time at the circus, to assure that I will cleanse any sin. I hereby conclude this ritual and release the spirits around me complete."

She then kissed the sacred ground and made the signs of the cross. She completed her ritual by collecting her herbs, blowing out the candles, pouring the holy water into a jar, she collected the sea salt to fill up another jar, and placed all the items in the suitcase and closed it shut. She picked up her locket again and looked at the photograph and sighed.

"Oh Momma, I wish you were here," she said.

The girl felt something gently stroking her mid-length hair and looked up to see the elephant sniffing the girl with her proboscis. It was the same one that stopped and sighed as she got on.

"Oh hello there," Sandy said as she stood up, patting the elephant's trunk. "I guess you must've watched my ritual, and I mean no harm. I was only doing a purification spell."

It didn't take the blonde long to hear the elephant look at her and spoke up with a gentle voice, "A purification spell? Does it make you a sorceress?"

"Of course not," the girl said giggling. "I'm not performing witchcraft."

The elephant's blue eyes widened as she backed up in surprise.

"Wait, can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Why yes, it's in my blood, I can hear what animals are saying and I can understand and speak to them, because of my heritage. Please, I mean no harm." The girl held up her hands trying to calm down the elephant and she relaxed.

"Oh my goodness, if you have that gift, it must make you special, and I see you as no harm," the elephant smiled. "Speaking of which, my name is Harriet. Mrs. Harriet Jumbo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Sandra Williams, but my friends call me Sandy," the blonde said shaking the elephant's proboscis.

"It's nice meeting you Sandy. Is this your first time joining the circus?"

"Yes, it is, the ringmaster is my uncle, and he hired me to join the circus as an acrobat, and trapeze artist," the girl said and then frowned. "But a while ago, I noticed you looked blue and were thinking, is their something bothering you?"

"Oh dear no," the female elephant said. "I was hoping the stork would come, and deliver me my baby today."

"You're waiting for a baby elephant?" Sandy's eyes for filled with excitement and then turned to confusion. "Wait a minute, you didn't conceive one with a mate?"

"Yes, but it didn't arrive last night," she said sadly. "I'm pretty much of a loner. I was hoping maybe it would come today."

"I understand, I never knew stork delivery actually existed," the girl petted the elephant's trunk. "But no worries, it'll come, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, but when it comes, I'll love it just the same." Mrs. Jumbo smiled hopefully.

Sandy nodded in agreement. She opened her locket again, and took another look at her mother, whose smile matched her own.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Jumbo asked noticing the photograph.

"That's my Momma, her name was Katherine. I lost her when I was very young, and her death was very hard on me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother, Sandy. I lost my mate, a few months ago. I truly loved him very much and saw him as my best friend. Before he died, he said that someday, our calf will be special, and the stork will bring him for us. With our baby, it will remind me so much of him."

"Sounds wonderful," the blonde smiled.

"Anyway, I hope you're a nice person," Harriet said, as her face darkened. "I don't like to live near or have anyone that gossips about nonsense."

She looked over towards the other side and pointed with her trunk, and the girl followed her direction. Sandra noticed that there were four other elephants that stood behind stable gates, including the one who pushed Mrs. Jumbo into the car.

"So this girl knows what we're saying?" the Matriarch asked, giving a dirty look and a scoff. "Well, I'm quite flabbergasted, it seems to me that she's cursed."

"Cursed, oh yeah," the elephant in a blue headdress and rug giggled uncontrollably in a high-pitched voice.

"And what is that awful smell?" the elephant in orange with tassels asked as her trunk rubbed her head. "It's giving me quite a headache."

"Where are those Guardians of the Watchtower?" the other elephant in lime green asked. "I don't see them anywhere, they must be a fragmentation of your imagination."

The other elephants giggled at the comment and the girl gave them a look, as she crossed her arms.

"First off, I am clearly not cursed, and this is incense, I burn it for purification and spirituality, and cleanse my soul of the sins I may have done. Without it, I'd never be able to perform my ritual, and seek audience with the god and goddess in my mind. You may not see them, but I can hear them, and not see them physically."

"Well, why do it here than in your own car?" the elephant in orange, Prissy asked.

"That way, no one, even my uncle will see me and think I'm crazy. This car of yours is a better place where I can get away from the distractions, and I needed more space to set up my temple, than my small room."

"Well, I certainly hope you don't make some hocus-pocus to create harm to us and the other animals to chase them out of their stalls," the elephant in green, Catty said.

Mrs. Jumbo knew that those elephants should know better, and she came up and wrapped her trunk protectively around the girl and gave them a glare.

"Look ladies, stop teasing this girl," Harriet said sternly. "I see her as a harmless human being, and besides, she's not at all like the other workers, clowns, even the Ringmaster. She's very unique, in her own way."

"She's right, but I'd never do such a thing. I'm about to turn nineteen in October, and now that I'm an adult, I make my own choices to keep me content. I also wish to live in peace," Sandra added.

"We'll see about that, and we may as well ignore you along with her," the Matriarch said curtly.

The elephants all mumbled in agreement and turned away from them. Mrs. Jumbo led the girl away and turned to a different corner, to face away from them.

"Don't worry about them," she said quietly. "The ladies: Prissy, Catty, Giddy, and the Matriarch know it's their own fault. They should know how to hold their tongues better, and shouldn't judge others, when they get to know them."

"Why do they always gossip?"

"I don't know, but I think it's what they like to do in their pastime. I'd just ignore them, and don't mind what they say. They're not much to talk around them, but at least you're the only one I can talk too."

"Yeah, you said it," Sandy smiled.

The two continued to talk throughout the train ride, to learn more about themselves, laugh at some good jokes, and tell each other stories. Sandy felt that this was the start of a different life that would change her forever.

* * *

 **Hi there, I decided to polish up on the first** **chapter, and I like this a lot more than the original version. I decided that Sandy would perform a ritual, so people would understand more on her Wiccan heritage. I truly enjoyed writing the ritual and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Meeting Dumbo

Sandy sat near Mrs. Jumbo reading her favorite book _Black Beauty,_ the story of a black stallion that goes through a life of kindness and cruelty from every master that owned him and earns a happy place in retirement _._ It too was her mother's favorite book, and passed it down to her. The blonde believed that it would be perfect in order to pass the time. Suddenly, she heard a male voice from outside calling for Mrs. Jumbo. She looked up to see the other elephants waving their trunks out of the sunroof and called for the voice to show him the place.

"Yoo-hoo!"

"Over here!"

"This way boy!"

"In here! In here!" Giddy cried.

"Yoo-hoo!" Prissy called.

"This is the place!" Catty added

"Oh, I guess he probably doesn't want to see me," Sandy said to herself. "I better hide."

She noticed a pile of barrels near the other corner behind Harriet. The girl grabbed her suitcase and rushed towards the barrels. She placed her suitcase behind, and jumped over the barrels, and peered through the edges to get a clear look. Soon, she saw the stork appearing from the window roof. He was wearing a blue delivery uniform and red hat, and he tipped his hat to the elephants.

"Whew, at last," Mr. Stork said. "Which one of you ladies is expecting?"

A few of the elephants giggled and scowled at the mention of expecting a baby. The blonde giggled quietly, and kept herself out from the stork's sight.

"Not me," Catty said shaking her head as Giddy giggled.

"The very idea!" Prissy said frowning.

"Certainly not!" the Elephant Matriarch said sternly, she then pointed to Mrs. Jumbo and smiled. "Over there, of course,"

The other elephants agreed with her and Mrs. Jumbo smiled shyly.

"Oh, of course," Mr. Stork said and he landed in front of the mother-to-be and placed a white bundle down. The girl still peered from behind, beaming with excitement, and she knew that she will have to keep this a secret for a long time.

The bird took out a small book from his hat, placed the hat back on his head and cleared his throat as he recited a poem.

"Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight to Heaven, right to you."

Mrs. Jumbo thought it was over and her trunk reached over to untie the knot on the white bundle.

"Or…." Mr. Stork interrupted. "Straight from Heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love."

The elephant reached for the bundle again to open, until the stork interrupted again.

"Sign here, please," Mr. Stork handed out a notebook. Harriet took a pencil and wrote 'X,' underneath the words, _Received One Elephant._ She gave her signed form back to the bird and he looked it over.

"Uh, yeah," he mused accepting her signature. "Well… Oh, Mrs. Jumbo."

The mother elephant was anxious than ever to open her white bundle. But the stork had to finish the final step of the service as he pulled out a harmonica. He touched Mrs. Jumbo's trunk with his foot to stop her.

"Uh, one moment please," he said. "This is still part of the service."

He blew into his whistle and began his song as he caressed and looked in the white bundle. The other elephants followed his singing and smiled. The girl still hid, and hummed along with the song.

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Ah, Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday dear…._

 _Ah…. Dear….._

Then Mr. Stork stopped in the middle of his singing, and the elephants glared at him. The girl raised her eyebrows at the bird. He turned to Mrs. Jumbo.

"Ah, dear me," he said embarrassingly. "What's his name?"

"Jumbo Junior…." she said softly.

"It's a perfect name, Mrs. Jumbo," Sandy agreed.

"Oh, Jumbo Junior, huh?" Mr. Stork smiled. "Ahem. Jumbo Junior." He blew his whistle again to wrap up the song and landed on the window.

 _Happy Birthday, dear Jumbo Junior_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _To-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo_

 _YOOUUUUUUUU!_

He was then grabbed by a mail post near a train station and continued to sing, as the train left in the distance without him.

Mrs. Jumbo began to untie the white bundle, and she was very excited to meet her new baby calf. The other elephants kept encouraging her and were very excited to meet him. Sandy decided to keep hiding before, Harriet could allow the girl to see her calf.

"Oh, do hurry dear." Prissy said urging Mrs. Jumbo.

"I'm on pins and needles!" Giddy cried.

"Isn't it thrilling?" Prissy sighed.

"I'm all a-flutter!" Giddy exclaimed.

"Ah, this is a proud, proud day." The Matriarch said filled with pride.

"Well hurry and open it, dearie!" Catty urged.

"I'm just dying to see!" Prissy said.

"Please open it Mrs. Jumbo," Sandy said. "I can't wait to see him!"

Mrs. Jumbo unwrapped the last of the bundle and the sheet dropped to reveal her calf. The elephant was very small, so were his ears, and his eyes were blue as his mother's. Everyone was in total awe at the sight of him. Sandy had to hold in her excitement as she looked from behind the barrels.

 _Oh my goodness, he's so adorable!_ She thought to herself.

"Look at him!" the other elephants said. "Look at him!"

The baby calf looked up to see his mother for the first time and she smiled back. She had finally met her baby son for the first time in forever. The calf smiled as his vision cleared at the sight of his mother, and looked over to see the other elephants complimented him.

"Oh, what a—" Giddy said. "Oh, look!"

"Oh, you sweet little thing," Prissy said.

"He is cute, isn't he?" Catty replied.

"Oh, he is a darling little baby," Giddy said.

"Adorable," the Matriarch said. "Simply adorable."

Jumbo Junior turned around to look at the elephants complimenting him.

"Did you ever see anything so cunning?" Prissy asked.

"Isn't he a darling?" Giddy said.

"Kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy," the Matriarch tickled Jumbo Junior's chin, as she was cooing him. The baby elephant then sniffled as if he felt funny, but after a long breath, he sneezed and his ears popped out. His ears were enormous, for his small size, as the size of an African elephant's ears.

"Oh my," Sandra said, holding in her gasp.

All of the elephants gasped at the sight of them and complimented him in a cruel way.

"Is it possible?" the Matriarch asked.

"Isn't there some mistake?" Prissy said.

"Just look at those, those—" Catty wanted to say the word, but she spelled it out to Giddy. "E-A-R-S."

"Those what?" Giddy asked, before realizing and laughing. "Oh, ears! These!" she picked up the calf's ear with her trunk and mocked them. "Aren't they funny?"

Mrs. Jumbo glared at Giddy, and slapped her trunk, forcing her to release her son's ears. The elephants gasped at the mother elephant and she carried her calf to her side to protect him. Sandy gasped at what the elephants said to the calf. She stormed out from her hiding spot and glared at them, standing next to Mrs. Jumbo.

"Hey, you know better then that! Show him some respect! He was just born, and not in front of his mother!"

"Oh, my goodness," Prissy gasped.

"What a temper," Catty added. "Even that girl!"

"Oh, what did I do?" Giddy asked sarcastically. "Well, tell me. Did I say anything?"

"Perfectly harmless remark," the Matriarch replied.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, you're offending him!" Sandy snapped. "Even in front of his mother! That was rude!"

"That doesn't matter!" Catty said. "We weren't rude, you're the one who is rude!"

"Oh, shut up!" Sandra snapped. "Shame on all of you!"

"I just said that they're funny, and they are funny," Giddy said, not feeling guilty.

"They certainly are," Catty agreed.

"After all, who cares about her precious little Jumbo?" Prissy said sarcastically.

"Jumbo?" Catty asked. "You mean, _Dumbo_."

"Dumbo," the Matriarch agreed.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl mused as she stood by Mrs. Jumbo, and she glared at of the elephants for mocking her baby and gave him that silly nickname. Dumbo looked from behind his mother's leg and gave a small smile not understanding why they were all laughing.

"Oh Dumbo, that's good!" Giddy giggled.

Sandy noticed the top door over the Matriarch, Prissy, Catty, and Giddy. She turned to Mrs. Jumbo and pointed at the door. Mrs. Jumbo smiled and as the elephants continued laughing, she pulled the screw and it slammed on the elephants' faces. That caused all of them to shut up.

"That should shut them up," she said. The girl sighed in relief that those elephants won't pick on Dumbo for now, just as long as he was on his mother's side.

"I'm so sorry about this Mrs. Jumbo," she said. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Don't worry about it Sandy," the mother elephant said. "But thank you for standing up for my son."

"You're welcome," Sandy smiled. Dumbo came up to the girl and sniffed her clothes.

"Hi little guy," she petted his head gently. "Don't listen to them on what they say to you, I think your ears are very precious."

Dumbo's eyes narrowed in confusion, and reached his trunk up to her face, looking for her trunk. Harriet chuckled, and gently placed his trunk into her own, and slowly pulled it away.

"Dumbo, this is Sandy, she's a human and she can speak to us," Mrs. Jumbo said. "Don't you worry, she means no harm, and she's a Wiccan. I see her as a good human."

The calf smiled at the girl, and took her hand into his trunk to shake it. She looked out of the window and noticed that it was getting close to sunset. She decided to turn in early for the night.

"I think I'm going to bed," the girl said as she fashioned a bed from a pile of straw and pulled out a blanket from her suitcase. "Good night Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo… oh I'm sorry, I mean…." She recognized her mistake and attempted to correct herself.

"Don't worry dear," the mother elephant said. "I'll prefer it as his nickname. You can always sleep with me, and I appreciate your company."

"You're welcome my friend," the girl smiled and watched as Mrs. Jumbo laid herself down on the straw, and tenderly hugged her little calf. Dumbo crawled up and lies on his mother's leg. She wrapped his big ears around his tiny frame as a baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets. She caressed him with her trunk and rocked him to sleep.

"Don't pay any attention to what others' say about you," Mrs. Jumbo said quietly. "No matter what happens, even with your big ears, you will be my precious calf, and you are destined for great things my son, far greater that will make you a star. And I will always love you with all my heart, my sweet little Dumbo."

Sandy smiled at the special moment between mother and son, it reminded her of when her late mother would comfort her and her two brothers when they felt sad or had an upsetting day. She read up a couple more chapters of _Black Beauty_ and more of the readingmade her eyes lids grow heavier and heavier every second, and at last slumber claimed her.


	3. Song of the Roustabouts

The train chugged across the bridge as the sun was setting over the horizon and he went through a tunnel. Casey Junior then trudged him self up a steep hill, pulling the cars behind him chanting to himself.

"I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I…"

He finally reached the top of the hill and rolled down as he said to himself, "I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, whoo-woo!"

Casey Junior traveled down the train tracks and moved through a valley through the dark night, as dark clouds were forming in the sky.

The train finally reached its' destination in a small town in Georgia, just as a storm was rolling it. Casey Junior came to a sharp halt at the animals were slammed forward in their cars. Sandy woke up with a start; she sat up, smacked her dry mouth, and stretched her sore muscles. She looked over to see Dumbo looking out of the window and it was already starting to rain, rain drops landed on his face and he covered his face using his ear as an umbrella.

As soon as the train started to rest, the performers, roustabouts, clowns, and animals exited from the cars, with Dumbo holding onto his mother's tail as he walked out of the train for the first time.

The performers decided to rest in the car to get their rest for the parade tomorrow, while the roustabouts and workers start advertising and setting up the tents.

The Ringmaster suggested to Sandy that she should rest too, but she decided to help out the roustabouts and the elephants, feeling sorry that they had to work in the rain. She grabbed her suitcase and threw on a raincoat and exited the car.

She watched the roustabouts setting up, and the elephants pushing the cages and wagons off the cars.

 _Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike!_

The roustabouts began chant and sing by throwing tent stakes and each group rhythmically started hammering the stakes into the ground. Sandy grabbed herself a heavy mallet, it dragged her arms to the ground, but with another ounce of strength, she picked up the mallet and began to work.

 _We work all day, we work all night_

 _We never learned to read or write_

 _We're happy-hearted roustabouts_

 _Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike!_

As the men worked hard to get the tents set up, the elephants also used their mallets to hammer the stakes in the same rhythm. With the rain pouring down, it was difficult to step up the circus even more.

 _When other folks have gone to bed_

 _We slave until we're almost dead_

 _We're happy-hearted roustabouts_

Sandy worked along side with Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo as they all work together to hammer a stake. Although Dumbo was still a baby, he was willing to help out, and he used a small hammer to help his mother and the girl, copying their moves. But he stopped and wanted to hit the stake harder, he made a swing to hit it, and he ended up bonking himself in the head.

"You okay there Dumbo?" Sandra asked.

Dumbo nodded and smiled, which gave her and the mother elephant relief.

 _Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike!_

The elephants kept working by carrying the tents on their backs, and it gave Sandy a relief that they did not tease Dumbo any further. Dumbo was still eager to help out, and the girl tied a little lantern at his tail, to help the calf feel that he would feel useful and do his part. He followed his mother and the Matriarch and Catty as they carried the rolls of the circus tent on their backs.

 _We don't know when we get our pay_

 _And when we do, we throw our pay away_

 _(When we get our pay, we throw our money all away)_

The camels walked forward carrying poles in between their humps. They knelt down to the ground, so the elephants could pick them up. The creatures pulled the poles and set them upright, while Dumbo dragged a small one and fell backwards, but Sandy helped him out.

 _We get our pay when children say_

 _With happy hearts, "It's circus day today"_

 _(Then we get our pay, just watching kids on circus day)_

The elephants rolled a large rolled up cover tent over with Dumbo following them, as the storm got more powerful. The thunder was the sound of the earth trembling and lightning flashed fiercely.

 _Muscles achin'_

 _Back near breaking_

 _Eggs and bacon what we need (Yes, sir!)_

Dumbo helped his mother tied the tents up with the rope, as Mrs. Jumbo pulled the ropes through the holes, and Dumbo pulled the knots through the loop. He then ended up tying his proboscis in a knot, but Sandy helped him untie the knot and he smiled back at her as a sign of thanks and she smiled back.

 _Boss man houndin'_

 _Keep on poundin'_

 _For your bed and feed_

 _There ain't no let up_

The elephants were harnessed like horses to pull up the tall, heavy, poles to set them upright. The girl's dress was getting soaked, and she didn't care about it, knowing she will freshen up once this is over.

 _Must get set up_

 _Pull that canvas! Drive that stake!_

 _Want to doze off_

 _Get them clothes off_

 _But must keep awake_

Mrs. Jumbo grabbed a rope and pulled it hard with the other elephants, Dumbo pulled on her tail thinking it was fun. Then lightning flashed and thunder roared, and scared the calf into hiding underneath his mother. He looked out in curiosity, and hid again went it stormed again.

 _Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave!_

 _Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave!_

 _Hep! Heave! Hep!_

The worker stood up on the cloth of the tent and rolled it down, to cover it, and the ropes were flinging. The elephants grabbed the ropes pulled it hard to prevent it from blowing away in the strong wind.

 _Swing that sledge! Sing that song!_

 _Work and laugh the whole nightlong_

 _You happy-hearted roustabouts!_

The roustabout and workers threw each other ropes and tied the big top tent down. Sandy grew exhausted from working very hard and lifting up the mallet.

 _Pullin', poundin', tryin', groundin'_

 _Big top roundin' into shape_

 _Keep on working!_

 _Stop that shirking!_

 _Grab that rope, you hairy ape!_

Once the roustabouts tied the rope to the harness to the elephants, they hauled up the final tent of the big top. At long last, the set up of the circus was complete as the roustabouts finished their song and the rain was lighter and the storm moved away.

 _Poundin'! poundin'! poundin'! poundin'!_

Although everyone and the animals were exhausted from all the hard work, it was all worth it in the end. They all went to their own tents to get into their warm beds to rest and get ready for the parade.

"Well," Sandy said as she rubbed her hands on her apron. "I'll see you in the morning Mrs. Jumbo. Good night Dumbo," she petted the baby elephant's head and kissed his forehead.

Mrs. Jumbo nodded at the girl and her son sniffed her skirt. Sandra headed straight to her tent and there was a bed, a closet, her suitcase, a rug, a vanity, and her alarm clock on a small table next to a lamp.

She hanged up her wet dress and shirt on a hanger in her closet to dry. She changed into her plain green nightgown and got underneath the covers of her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Mrs Jumbo Snaps

The morning sun rose, and the sky was a clear blue, making it a beautiful day for the first day of the circus as the bog top was ready for opening day. In her tent, Sandy rose up early, and stood by her table in front of her herbs and began a chant. All she wore was a green bathrobe, and there were hair curlers in the back of her hair.

 _Bring health to my body_

 _Heal mind and soul too_

 _Strength and well-being_

 _Make it all new_

She heated up a bowl of water, and poured the remnants of crushed peppermint, birch, and ginger into the heating liquid. She waved her hands over it as she sniffed the steam to heal her mind.

 _By Earth and water_

 _Air and by fire_

 _May you hear this wish,_

 _Sources of life and light_

She placed the bowl down and came to another. The girl pressed her fingers in the soft lard mixed with boiled arborvitae leaves and rubbed the sticky herbal salve against her legs, with the leaf remnants sticking to her bare skin.

 _Sources of the day and of the Earth,_

 _I invoke you here,_

 _Heal my body and mind._

She inhaled the fresh scent of her herbs and they assaulted her nostrils as the steam warmed her face.

 _Oh wondrous nature,_

 _Thou has been gentle with me_

 _Bring health within my internal soul_

 _And…_

"Sandra!" a voice spoke out, causing the girl to scream, and jump, and whip around. She saw her uncle standing there, looking at her oddly.

"Uncle Harold!" Sandy covered herself in her bathrobe. "Don't you know not to barge into my tent, while I'm undressed? I could've been naked!"

"Oh for Heaven's sake Sandy you are in your robe and fully clothed," the Ringmaster reminded her.

"This time," she smoothed out her robe. "But next time, I might not be so lucky."

"Oh never mind," the Ringmaster waved it off. "So what are you up to before the parade starts?"

"Oh before you came in, I was performing a healing ritual to soothe my sore muscles and fatigue before I perform."

"You're taking up your mother's Witch heritage?" The Ringmaster raised his eyebrows at the mention of her mother being a Wiccan. "Your mother was a strange woman, when I met her, she thought that plants could heal wounds. She reminded me of a witch."

"Oh Uncle Harold," Sandy rolled her eyes. "It's Wiccan, not witch. People back then thought Wiccans were witches during the Salem Witch trials, but they were just misunderstood for goodness sakes. Even my ancestor was a Wiccan and passed it down to every generation in the family."

"All right," he said rolling his eyes and waving his hands. "I get the idea, the parade starts in two hours, and I came in to check in to see how you are. I also expect you to be ready as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," she said sarcastically. "Once I clean myself off, I'll be ready."

"Okay," he said giving the girl a small smile. "I'll meet you out there."

He exited the tent and left the girl alone, and she gave a sigh and washed off the remnants of the leaves from her legs. They felt smooth and slender to the touch from her fingertips. Not only did she perform rituals and healing with being a Wiccan, it also gave her the power to communicate with animals.

Sandy sat in front of her vanity mirror as she began to remove the curls from her mid-length hair into tight but gentle curls and pinned them in the back. She applied her foundation, neutral smoky eye shadow, with her mascara and eyeliner, blush on her cheeks and finished the look by applying red lipstick on her lips.

She sipped her chamomile tea to wake up and ease more of her muscle tension, after having a busy night from helping out with the roustabouts.

The girl went to her closet and pulled out her yellow-orange leotard with an off-the-shoulder neckline, a sheer short skirt, sheer sleeves, and a green gem at the neckline. She removed her robe and slipped the leotard on, fitting her figure. She placed small bronze hoop earrings on her earlobes, wrapped a green choker around her neck, and pulled her green ballet shoes on.

She stood up to leave her tent to head off for the parade, but she forgot something important. She turned back to find her headband, it was simple and tan, dressed with a few yellow and red feathers.

She placed the accessory on her head and she smoothed out her hair. Sandy headed out of the tent and came to the elephant tent where the elephants were dressed in their blankets and headdresses to look elegant with the riders to sit on their heads.

The girl saw Mrs. Jumbo getting her son ready, and he giggled as she dressed him and the other elephants stood away from them getting themselves ready. She smiled to see both mother and son bonding. She then heard the announcement that it was almost time for the parade to start.

She got to where the rest of the performers were, warming up for the parade. The acrobats were, behind the clowns, and in front of the elephants, of course.

Sandra did a couple of stretches and flexed her muscles to un-stiffen herself and look her best for the parade.

The Ringmaster came up leading his white horse, and stood up straight with his stern face.

"All right everyone," he said. "It's time to start the parade, and as soon as I come out, the band will come, then the zebras, lions, tigers and gorillas. The hippopotamus will pull the calliope, the camels and their riders next, then the clowns, the acrobats, and finally the elephants. Do your best, and make no mistakes."

"Yes sir," everyone replied. The Ringmaster mounted on his white horse and led the whole circus down the street into town. He waved and bowed to the crowd with his horse, impressing them with his charismatic way.

The Marching band came next playing their music loudly to entertain the people. Then the zebras came pulling a caged wagon with a lion yawning. Then the tigers came lazily lying down in the straw of their cage. A gorilla roared and shook the bars of his cage, he broke one bar, but he quickly fixed it before he got caught.

A hippopotamus came next pulling a calliope playing and yawned as the organ played with the steam powering it.

The camels came being ridden by Arabian men, with canopies over their heads as the creatures were dressed in elaborate saddles and reins.

The clowns came next and performed their silly, but stupid antics. They did their best to give the audience, and even little children, a good kick out of their performance.

Sandy then performed down the street by walking on her hands, keeping her balance perfect as her bare palms touched the hot concrete. She got back to her feet, and did a few twirls and flips, along with the other acrobats. She pulled out a long green sash and waved it in the air as if she were a ribbon dancer.

A tall male acrobat placed his hands on her her thin waist and tossed her up. She flipped high into the air, feeling her stomach churning and flipping inside of her. The girl landed on the acrobat's hands and stood up in a handstand position, she felt her muscles and bones shaking as if she could no longer handle the stance.

The crowd cheered at her performance as she flipped to an upright position and the acrobat placed her down. Then at last, the elephants came, as powerful and wondrous creatures with men riding on top of their heads. Sandy did a few flips backwards in order to check on how Dumbo is.

The baby elephant held onto his mother's tail. He wore a blue and gold headdress on his head and back, with a doll sitting on him. He was doing his best to catch up with his mother and the elephants.

Dumbo then let got of Mrs. Jumbo's tail and looked to see more people for the first time, and he smiled at them. He ran forward, and he accidentally stepped on his ears, and the poor calf slipped and landed into a mud puddle.

The audience started to laugh at Dumbo, and he felt embarrassed and looked up in shame.

Sandy gasped to see Dumbo in total humiliation, and she ran towards him and knelt down.

"You okay, Dumbo?" she asked as she helped him up.

The baby elephant shook his head in shame.

"Don't worry," Sandra said, giving him a gentle smile. "As soon as the parade is over, we'll get you cleaned up. That'll make you feel better."

Sandy stood by Dumbo to keep him safe, until the parade was over. All the performers and animals returned to their tents, so the customers could come to visit them.

* * *

Sandy came in the tent with towels and rags balanced on her head and carried a warm water bucket. She was back in her normal attire, and rather wear this when working around the circus, and had her makeup still applied. Mrs. Jumbo used her trunk to pick up the warm water buckets the girl brought her to fill up the tub and also added some lotion to create bubbles.

Dumbo appeared and the mother elephants lifted her calf up and placed him in the tub. Dumbo was curious about this bath and Sandra knelt next to him and gently placed a wet soft rag onto his forehead and gently scrubbed the dirt off him.

As she helped clean him, it brought back the memories from her childhood when she was growing up with her family. She remembered when her mother gave her and her older and younger brothers baths and played with them. She was then snapped from her thoughts when water was splashed in her face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and looked at Dumbo smiling as his trunk splashed the water. Instead of getting upset, she started to laugh, and the baby elephant grabbed her hand and tried to pull her in the water.

"I'm sorry Dumbo," Sandy chuckled. "But I'm too big for the tub."

Dumbo then got went underwater and was completely covered in bubbles. Mrs. Jumbo sucked the water from a bucket in her trunk, and she sprayed the water on her son's head. Dumbo appeared and shot water out from his trunk and covered his head with his ears as an umbrella as water poured.

The mother elephant gently grabbed one of his ears and scrubbed her baby's face and Dumbo giggled. He looked up at his mother smiling, and she in return smiling to see her calf enjoying his bath.

Dumbo blew into the water creating bubbles, and splashed it with his trunk. He went underwater and breathed out bubbles and turned himself around in a circle and was having fun. Mrs. Jumbo lifted him out of the bath and placed him down on the ground, and Sandy knelt by him and attempted to dry him. But the baby elephant shook the water off like a puppy, and nearly got the girl wet and she got to dry him.

Dumbo leapt a few times and turned to his mother, he trumpeted to her and she replied to him by trumpeting back. Sandy attempted to trumpet to them, and her lips flattered at her attempt.

The calf leaped a few times and hid behind his mother to play hide-and-seek, Mrs. Jumbo looked back to see her son hiding behind her back legs, and he peered from the back. She looked away with a mischievous smile, and Sandy grinned with them.

Mrs. Jumbo stretched her trunk and playfully grabbed Dumbo's tail, and he squealed and ran around his mother's legs. He ran towards the girl and pounced on her.

"Oh!" Sandy gasped as she landed flat on her face on the hay, "Dumbo!" she playfully scolded him, and he sniffed her face making the girl giggle. The baby elephant got off of the girl and went behind his mother and yanked on her tail.

Mrs. Jumbo reached her trunk underneath her stomach to tickle her son, and Dumbo squealed in joy and he leaped across the room like a fawn, but he tripped over his big ears and landed on the ground.

Harriet and Sandy gasped in fear thinking Dumbo hurt himself, but the baby elephant smiled to show them he was all right. Both the mother elephant and the girl smiled in relief. The mother elephant picked up her son and stroked him gently and they held each other's trunks in joy that shows a strong bond between mother and son, feeling safe and sound.

Sandy smiled at the happy moment, she opened up her locket and stared at the photograph, remembering her mother's gentle smile, and tears were brimming in her eyes. She forced herself to hold them in as they brought back the memories of her late mother. She snapped out of her thoughts as Dumbo grabbed her skirt and smiled at her.

She closed her locket, smiling back and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle hug. Harriet noticed the girl's distress and stroked her back with her trunk, to comfort her as if this girl were her daughter.

* * *

Then music began to play as they looked back to see visitors coming in to see the circus animals and the announcers spoke up as they came in and paid them.

"Jostling and juggling! Fifteen minutes!" one said.

"Step right up and get your tickets," the second said. "Hurry, hurry now."

"Hurry to the big sideshow! That's why go under the big top!"

"Fifteen big attractions that you can't see anywhere else in the world!"

"The greatest collection in the entire world!"

"And the greatest comedies are featured and assembled for your entertainment."

The visitors came in and looked at the elephants with fascination, and Dumbo looked back at them sniffing his little trunk. He looked back at his mother and she smiled at him gently while nodding to let him see them.

"I hope there will not be trouble coming," Sandy murmured to herself.

Then a group of boys came over and they started to tease, laugh, and made funny faces at poor Dumbo. Sandy felt a wave of uneasiness flowing over her brain and flesh. Then a boy with orange hair, freckles, buckteeth, a green and white striped hat and shirt, a navy blue jacket and pants began to insult Dumbo.

"Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his ears!" Smitty laughed rudely as he teased Dumbo further. The calf, however was too young to understand, thought it was a game and decided to imitate this boy. The boy used his jacket and flapped it, to pretend they were his floppy ears.

"Hey, guys, look it!" another friend of the boy said. "Smitty's an elephant!"

"Mrs. Jumbo," Sandy said with a grim face. "I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back. I'd also hide Dumbo away from those kids if I were you."

Harriet grew worried that Dumbo was getting teased, and she agreed with the girl. The elephant wrapped her trunk around the calf's barrel, carried him, and turned away from the human children in order to hide him. Sandy sighed in relief, hoping that Dumbo would be safe and came near to a water pump and pushed the pump to fill up the bucket.

As she filled it, she heard the boys complaining about the mother elephant hiding her baby away.

"Aw, let me see!" one boy said.

"You can't hide him from us!" another boy said.

"Yeah, his ears are still stickin' out!"

"Come on! We wanna see him!"

"We wanna laugh!"

"Sure, that's what we came for!"

As she turned around with a full bucket, she saw Smitty entering the elephant pen and grabbed poor Dumbo by the tail, pulling him back. Sandy gasped, dropped the bucket, and growled as she came towards him.

"Hey, you can't be in there!" she snapped at the boy. "That's illegal! No visitors in the animal pens. Get out!"

Smitty didn't listen to her and kept pulling on Dumbo's tail.

As soon as the girl reached the boy, she gripped him hard by the wrist and made him face at her glaring face as her long nails dug deep into his skin almost scratching it. She slapped him hard, and in return made him flinch in fear and winced as he tried to break free.

"Hey! What was that for?" the boy asked as his other hand touched his cheek, where she struck him.

"For not listening to me! If you don't get out in five seconds," she warned as her nose was close to his face. "You are in big trouble, young man! So get out! Out!"

"Ah that's baloney," he rolled his eyes and then grinned. "Hey guys, let's have fun with her!"

"Oh no you don't!" she warned as the boys entered and grabbed her arms. The poor girl attempted to break free, to stop that boy. But there were so many boys, and she could not break their grip. "Hey, let me go right now!'

Smitty came back to Dumbo and grabbed one of his ears and blew into it. Sandy looked up to see Mrs. Jumbo gasping in horror of seeing her son and the girl getting tormented.

"Stop it!" she shouted, and broke free from the grip of the boys. "Leave him alone!"

Dumbo ran behind his mother's legs to hide, but the boy grabbed the calf's ear and yanked on it until it hit his mother's leg, causing the poor baby elephant to fall over.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Jumbo flew into a rage and grabbed the boy around the waist. She threw him on the rope, and started to spank him as he cried out in pain.

"How dare you hurt my baby?!" she snapped as she spanked him with her proboscis. Even though the boy did not understand her. "That's what you get for hurting my precious son!"

"Hey! Cut that out!" he cried. "You're hurting me! Help!"

"Serves you right for picking on a baby elephant!" Sandy said curtly and kicked the boy's rear end out of the pen.

Hoping this would be over, and Mrs. Jumbo would calm down. However, the mother kept going into her rampage and began throwing items and scaring the wits out of the crowd, bellowing.

"What's going on?" the Ringmaster came in and saw everyone running out of the tent and the commotion the mother elephant was causing. Mrs. Jumbo threw a bale of hay at the other customers, Sandy did not run away, and she ran up in front of the elephant and attempted to calm her down.

"Mrs. Jumbo," she commanded and held up her hands. "Steady girl, steady! Please calm down!"

"Sandra!" the Ringmaster bellowed. "Move away! It's dangerous!"

"Let me handle her," she snapped. "I got this! Easy Mrs. Jumbo, easy…."

Then two circus workers pulled her away from the berserk mother elephant, and she struggled to break free.

"Hey let me go!" she snapped as she was dragged away.

"No miss," one worker said strictly. "Stay back it's not safe!"

"Down Mrs. Jumbo, down!" The Ringmaster cackled his bullwhip and it struck Mrs. Jumbo in the face and she dropped an empty bucket.

"Uncle! This is a huge mistake!" she shouted. "That's no way to calm her down!"

"Surround her!" Harold ignored his niece and ordered the circus workers as they ran towards the mother elephant with ropes and claw sticks. "Tie her down!"

The workers threw their lasso ropes around Mrs. Jumbo's neck and she reared up to defend her calf hiding underneath her abdomen. Sandy struggled to get out of her trapped grip as her cold blood was drained from her arms as she watched her uncle whipping the elephant and the workers holding her down.

Then the girl heard a squeal and saw another worker carrying Dumbo away from his mother. He cried out to her for help.

"No!" she cried. "Dumbo!"

When Mrs. Jumbo saw her son getting carried away from her, she attempted to save him. Sadly, a worker chained her leg to a stake dragging her back and her innocent and kind blue eyes turned into anger and rage of red.

Sandy finally broke free from the workers' hard grip and her long legs carried her towards the elephant.

"Uncle! Stop it!"

Just as she was getting close to stop her uncle, another bulky circus worker ran towards the elephant with his bull hook and struck the girl at the back of her head.

Sandy felt a shock of pain going through her skull as if lightning struck her, and she cried out as she toppled forward hitting the hard ground. She struggled to get up, but the workers and customers ran over her, kicked her in the face, and stampeded over her. Sandra laid still on the ground as she watched Mrs. Jumbo throwing her Uncle into the bath, and doused him. The sounds around her grew silent as she was brought to a world of darkness.


	5. A Promise

"Sandy…" she heard a familiar voice in the darkness. "Sandy…" She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, her vision doubled up and her brain spun around in her head like a recording disc. She was wrapped up in warmth, and her head was resting on something soft and it was wrapped up. Her vision became as clearer as she saw her uncle sitting next to her bed dabbing a wet rag on her forehead.

"Oh, my head," she murmured as blows of pain were filling her skull.

"Oh, Sandy!" the Ringmaster exclaimed in relief. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Uncle Harold!" Sandy shot up, but another wave of pain struck her skull, she winced and laid her back against the pillow. "Oh what happened? Where am I?"

"You're back in your tent and you were unconscious dear," he said. "When my men were tying down that 'Mad Elephant,' one of them crashed into you. As soon as we took the 'Mad Elephant' away, I found you lying lifeless on the floor, and there was blood dripping from your head. I carried you back to your tent. The doctor treated you and your wounds, I was afraid you'd be in a coma, but he said you have a concussion and it's minor."

Sandra's eyes widened in horror, remembering the fiasco in the animal tent and what happened to Mrs. Jumbo. She suddenly glared at her uncle with her eyebrows furrowing.

"Uncle!" Sandy shouted. "What were you thinking?"

"Sandra, I am not in the mood to talk about this," he said sternly, while frowning at her behavior.

"Well, I for one, am! I can't believe this!" the girl yelled. "You and the workers tied down that poor mother elephant when she was just protecting her calf? That is insane! You should've let me calm her down, instead of _you_ making it worse!"

"Well it serves her right, one for starting a scare to everyone. Everything was going fine, until she ruined it! Were you out of your mind? You could've been killed!"

"Look, I'm sure she didn't mean to start it." Sandy tried to reason with him.

"Well," he yelled. "I'm _sure_ she did it on purpose!"

"Are you kidding me?" she knitted her brows and crossed her arms glaring at him, her voice then etched with concern. "But wait, what have you done to Mrs. Jumbo?"

"Simple, I am putting that 'Mad Elephant' into solitary confinement," the Ringmaster said sternly.

"You're putting _her_ into what?!" Sandy gasped as her blue eyes widened. She felt that she was slapped in the face.

"I'm putting her in solitary confinement! She will stay there until she learns her lesson and becomes less wild."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I am doing it!" he stated.

"Uncle Harold that's horrible! You're separating Mrs. Jumbo from her baby? That's a horrible thing to do, separate a baby from his mother! It wasn't her fault she started to act wild for no reason, because the ones you should be blaming are those boys! They started to pick on Dumbo, only because of his ears. Mrs. Jumbo was just hiding him away, until one boy came into the pen illegally and harassed him. I slapped him in the face and ordered him to get out, and he did not listen to me. Then those boys came in and restrained me. So, that way, he can continue to harass Dumbo. That's when it got a little out of hand!"

"A little? Just a _little_ out of hand?! Sandra, she threw me in a water bucket and soaked me!"

"But she didn't mean to get very upset! Please can't you just let her go?"

"The answer is no, nothing what you do or say will ever change my mind! You are also forbidden to go near that 'Mad Elephant!'"

"But…."

"No buts! My decision is final young lady, understand?"

"Yes sir," she sighed in defeat. "Did I get in trouble for hitting that boy?"

"No you didn't," he said calmly. "When the police came, I made up a cover story to prevent you from getting arrested. I told them that the 'Mad Elephant' was the one who slapped the boy and slapped you to unconsciousness. Be grateful that I saved you from getting arrested and those boys got punished too."

He stood up, "Well, I better get back to work and get an idea for a performance. You might as well get some rest. One more week, and you'll be back to performing."

"Oh, Uncle, there is one more thing," Sandy said and her uncle turned back. "Until Mrs. Jumbo gets released, I will be looking after Dumbo. I hope you're satisfied and I am not impressed for you saying that Mrs. Jumbo attacked me! She'd never do that!"

"Very well," he scoffed. "Like I said before, be grateful to me that I saved you from the law."

Once the Ringmaster left tent and was out of sight, the girl sighed in frustration. She threw the covers off and slipped out of her bed. She didn't care that she was in pain. She grabbed a small fleece and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked into her vanity mirror and saw how injured her face was.

Her blonde hair was messy, and it had a bandage that was wrapped around her forehead and the back of her skull was tender. There were purple bruises on her cheek and forehead. There was a cut near her eye that was bandaged carefully, and she winced in pain as she remembered the stampeding crowd trampling her unconscious body. She looked down to see more bruises on her chest and arms. However, she ignored it and left her tent; and trudged across the dirt path past the workers and performers.

"Selfish! Selfish! Selfish!" she gritted through her teeth. "He is such a stubborn goat! He's so stubborn!"

She kept walking, ignoring the others and the animals, but she stopped for a moment and thought about Mrs. Jumbo, and should find her prison. She walked around for a while until she came to a empty clearing and spotted a caged wagon, with the signs that read: "Keep Out," "Danger," and "Mad Elephant."

Seeing the sight of it, ripped her heart down the middle, the girl came closer and quickly looked around to see that she was alone. She climbed under the cord and came to the cage.

"Mrs. Jumbo," she whispered as she looked through the bars of the window, she spotted the elephant standing in the corner filled with sorrow. "It's me, Sandy."

"Sandy!" Mrs. Jumbo exclaimed, and she tried to come over to see the girl, but the shackles were wrapped around her thick legs and they made a clanging sound. "You shouldn't be here, if you get caught, you will be in trouble!"

"I know," the girl said. "I'm really sorry about what happened that afternoon. I spoke to my Uncle, and begged him to free you, but he's so stubborn and wouldn't budge. I'm afraid I cannot change his mind."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Jumbo said sadly. "Sandy I am so, so, sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper, and you got injured because of me. If it hadn't been for my outburst this wouldn't have happened."

"Look, this isn't your fault," she said firmly. "You did what you had to do, protect your baby from those bullies. I don't blame Dumbo for it. It breaks my heart to see you locked up, and not seeing your son."

"Thank you dear, and I know," the mother elephant nodded sadly, and she looked at the girl with kind, but sad eyes. "But could you promise me one thing?"

Sandy nodded.

"Promise me you'll look after Dumbo and protect him?"

"I promise, of course I will," she nodded again. "I'll protect him from danger and keep him safe and happy. I also promise to find a way to free you."

"Thank you dear," the mother elephant said. "You must go before they find you here."

"You're welcome Mrs. Jumbo," she said. "Don't worry about a thing. No matter what, you'll be set free."

Sandra left the cage wagon and headed back to the circus to look for Dumbo. She walked by the elephant tent, as she got closer, she heard the elephants gossiping on her.

"Can you believe that little witch got injured?" Catty said.

"I thought she'd be dead from the blow!" Prissy giggled.

"It seems to me that she got in the way, and got what she deserved." The Matriarch agreed.

"Yes, that is true," Giddy nodded. "Besides, she's the ringmaster's niece."

"You know girls, I've got something to tell you," Catty said.

"Tell us, is it about the girl?" the Matriarch asked.

"Well, I heard that many of the workers have been spreading rumors and accusing that girl for sorcery and witchcraft," Catty said.

"Sorcery? Witchcraft?" they gasped as Catty smiled in pride. "How awful!"

"Yes, and she is also a friend to that little F-R-E-A-K."

The girl held in her gasp in horror, first they accused Dumbo for his ears, and now they think she's a witch. She was ready to storm into the tent to give them a piece of her mind, until suddenly….


	6. Sandy Meets Timothy

"MOUSE!" a voice cried and all the elephants screamed and ran around the tent.

Sandy ran out of the tent to hide and peaked in to see all the elephants standing up on chairs, climbing up the poles, and were all cowering in fear like whiny little girls, even women who jump up on chairs to hide from mice. She looked at a pile of hay, and saw a small brown mouse wearing a matching, red marching hat and jacket making funny faces.

Sandra stifled in her laughter to see those elephants getting tormented by the mouse, and admitted they deserved that. After all, they were very mean to Mrs. Jumbo and her little son, even her.

"So you like to pick on little guys huh?" she heard the mouse asking as he pointed at them and then to himself. "Well why don't you pick on me?"

The Matriarch shuddered, as pulled a tent sheet to cover her, and the mouse blew his finger in his mouth to creating a whizzing sound, causing Catty to clutch on to the pole tightly. He continued to make faces to scare them more as they climbed up higher and higher on the poles and ladders.

"A proud race?" the mouse said sarcastically as he mocked them. "Overstuffed hay bags!"

He then turned away to leave, chuckling and the elephants slowly climbed down hoping they would be safe.

"Boo!" The mouse turned himself around and faced them again looking like a seventeenth century general and scared the elephants to climbing back up again. She then hid herself in the shadows of the tent, before the mouse could come out and see her.

"Still afraid of a mouse?" he chuckled to himself. "Oh boy, wait 'til I tell the little guy, where is he?"

She looked near a pile of a hay to see a little trunk sticking out, and recognized it as Dumbo's, and he was hiding in there. The mouse came up to him.

"Hey Dumbo," he tapped the trunk. "You can come out now."

Dumbo flinched and pulled his trunk into the hay.

"Golly, maybe I scared him too," the mouse said to himself, he turned to Dumbo and tried to get him to trust him. "Look Dumbo, I'm your friend. Come on out, won't ya?"

Dumbo shook in the hay, back and forth, and refused to come out.

"You're not really afraid of little me, are ya?"

The hay shook up and down, as if the calf said, yes.

"Ya are?" the mouse asked as if he was hurt. "Must've over did it in there, don't know my strength sometimes."

He came up with an idea, and took off his hat with a peanut balancing on his head, and held it in his gloved paws. "Dumbo, look what I got for ya."

Dumbo's trunk slowly came out and his proboscis sniffed the fresh scent and reached for it as the mouse backed away.

"Ah-ah-ah!" he took the peanut away. "Ya gotta come out first."

But Dumbo sucked the peanut with his proboscis and snorted out the shell before eating the nuts.

"Too bad you don't trust me," the mouse said as he walked away kicking the peanut shells. " 'Cause I thought that, uh, well, maybe you and me, and the goyle we might get your mother out of the clink…"

At the mention of getting his mother out, Dumbo poked his head out to see the mouse more clearly. Sandy's eyes brightened at the sight.

"But, I guess you wouldn't be that interested, so long Dumbo," the mouse walked off whistling the Casey Junior song to himself. Dumbo came out of the hay and stopped the mouse by picking him up by the tail.

The mouse stopped whistling and turned to him smiling.

"Well, that's more like it," Dumbo leaned in towards him curiously. "Ya know, your ma ain't crazy. She's just broken hearted, it ain't noboby's fault you got them big ears."

When the mouse mentioned that, the poor calf covered his face with his ears. Sandy gasped and came out from the shadows.

"Excuse me," she said sternly. "Are you offending him like the other boys and the elephants earlier?"

The mouse turned towards the giant girl towering over him and jumped back.

"Uh-oh," he said. "Pardon me miss, but what I mean to say is, I just stepped in it that time."

"Is this an interrogation?"

"It's called an honest mistake."

"You're not mocking him?" Sandy was a little surprised by the mouse.

"Of course not, watch me," he said and he came towards Dumbo and spoke underneath his ears. "Aw, gee Dumbo. I think you're ears are beautiful."

Dumbo poked out his face as if he were not offended and to see if the mouse meant it.

"You don't mind his ears?" the girl asked.

"Sure," he said to her and the baby elephant as he looked at them. "As a matter of fact I think they're very decorative. Ya know, lots of people with big ears are famous."

"No worries Dumbo," Sandra got on her knees and stroked his head. "Your ears are nothing to be ashamed of."

"She's right, oh, I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves," the mouse, said. "Name's Timothy. Timothy Q. Mouse."

"I'm Sandra, Sandra May Williams," she said shaking his paws. "My friends call me Sandy."

"Nice to meet ya," he said and hopped onto the girl's palm. "Hey ain't ya the girl who got conked from the fiasco earlier."

She sighed sadly, "Yes, I got knocked unconscious from one of the workers. It was not fun, and my uncle didn't get me arrested." She turned to Dumbo. "I'm sorry Dumbo, this wasn't supposed to happen, but I went to your mother and promised her that I'll look after you and keep you safe until she's set free."

Dumbo smiled at the girl and stroked her cheek gently with his proboscis.

"We'll have to find away to set your mother free, if we could prove my uncle was wrong about you and her."

"Oh boy," Timothy said excitedly as he hopped off of the girl and ran on Dumbo's trunk. "All we gotta do is build an act, make you a star, the headliner!" he ran to the tip with a shout. "Dumbo the Great….."

He then paused.

"Uh-oh the great what?" Sandy slumped her shoulders in disappointment, and Dumbo lowered Timothy and held the mouse's tail following him.

"Ya know Dumbo and Sandy, we gotta get an idea," he said. "Not just any idea. Something colossal, like, uh…."

"Have I got an idea!" the light flashed on in a tent and the trio saw the Ringmaster walking in with one of the workers. "What an idea!"

"Hmmm, I wonder what Uncle Harold is up to this time?" Sandy mused. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she decided to listen to his idea, she and her friends tiptoed near the tent and watched the silhouettes moving on the screen.

"Huh, he never had an idea in his life," Timothy said.

"Just visualize, one elephant climbs up on top of another elephant," the Ringmaster said undressing him self and putting on his nightgown. "Until finally, all seventeen elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms! I step out! I blow the whistle!"

Sandy felt excitement building up in her soul at her uncle's idea of the performance.

"Yeah!" Timothy agreed.

"The trumpets are trumpeting!"

"Yes!" Sandy agreed.

"And now **COMES THE CLIMAX!** " then the moment was frozen as if the Ringmaster had no next step for the plan.

"Yeah? What is the climax?" Joe asked like a dumb person.

"Hmmm, I don't know," the Ringmaster shrugged.

"Well, that was some idea," Sandy said sarcastically. She slumped her shoulders again in disappointment.

"I knew he had nuthin'," Timothy grumbled sitting down.

"Aside from the climax, I hope your daughter is all right," Joe said. "She had quite an injury, and it's a relief she survived."

"Oh no, Joe," the Ringmaster said. "She's my niece, my brother's daughter actually. She's eighteen years old and indeed a strange one, than my nephews. Her late mother was a strange woman when I first met her back before the depression, and my brother was madly in love with her. Like him, she is mostly around animals all the time, and performs plant remedies. But as soon as Sandy recovers, she'll be back to performing."

"When will the climax come?"

"Well, maybe it comes to me, in a vision, while I dream," Harold said as he got into bed. "Good night Joe."

"Good night, Boss," the worker said turning out the lights.

"Climax," Timothy wanted to understand what the Ringmaster meant to say. "CLIMAX! Dumbo you're a climax!"

Dumbo smiled at the thought.

"Are you sure this will work Timothy?" Sandy asked.

"Sure, Sandy," the mouse said. "Dumbo could run out from the tent and jump on a springboard and land on the top! That will be the PERFECT CLIMAX!"

"I think I'm starting to understand," Sandy grinned and knelt down to Dumbo. "But how are we going to convince my Uncle about this?"

"Leave it to me!" Timothy said. "I have the perfect idea! Wait here Dumbo, I'll be back in a minute, Sandy and I are both gonna take care of your future."

"I'll come with you," Sandra lifted the mouse in her palm and they snuck up to the tent and hid behind ropes and poles. The girl knelt by her uncle's tent and set Timothy down.

"Be careful Timothy," Sandy whispered. "My uncle may not be much of a heavy sleeper. But try not to make so much noise."

Timothy nodded in understanding, and he crawled underneath the fold of the tent and hid when the man snored loud. He came out from his hiding place with a mischievous grin, Sandy watched from underneath as Timothy's shadow danced on the Ringmaster.

Timothy stood on top of his box-chest, and snuck up to him. The mouse picked up a key and banged it against his pocket watch, creating a clanging sound.

He got underneath a sheet, and pretended to be a ghost. He snuck up to the Ringmaster's ear.

"I am the voice of your subconscious mind, your inspiration. Now, concentrate," the Ringmaster snored and Timothy hid, before continuing. "Remember? Your pyramid of elephants… are standing in the ring waitin' for a climax."

"Climax," the Ringmaster muttered in his sleep.

"You are now gettin' that climax," Timothy said.

"Climax," the man talked in his sleep.

Sandy slowly started to giggle at Timothy's humorous convincing of the climax and talking to her uncle in his sleep.

"How's the reception?" the mouse asked in the man's ear as he kept muttering. "Comin' thought okay? Good."

"Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax," Timothy raised his voice. Sandra gasped, thinking Harold will wake up soon. But the man turned over in his sleep, and the mouse jumped on the rim of his hat.

"Climax…"

"Galloping across the arena. He jumps from a springboard, to a platform. At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag…." He hung from the rim to shout in the man's ear and waved his hat. "For a glorious finish!"

"Finish?" the Ringmaster turned in his sleep

"And who is your climax?" Timothy spoke in the man's ear. "The little elephant with the big ears! The world's mightiest, midget, mastodon! Dumbo!"

Timothy ran away and hid repeating Dumbo's name.

"Dumbo," he said behind the pocket watch.

"Dumbo," the Ringmaster said.

"Dumbo," Timothy repeated lowered himself from the chest.

"Dumbo," the man raised his hands.

"Dumbo," Timothy repeated hiding in his hung up trousers' pocket. Sandy backed away, and listened.

"Dumbo," Harold repeated and woke up. "I got it! I got it!"

On cue, Sandy sprinted away from the tent before her uncle could see her. She reached her tent and found Dumbo sitting at the front. Timothy caught up and told him everything, the baby elephant smiled in excitement.

"Well, Dumbo, we convinced the Ringmaster, and boy is he in for a surprise," Timothy chuckled.

"Let's hope," Sandy said. "Let's get some sleep. You guys could sleep in my tent."

Sandy made a matchbox bed for Timothy and allowed Dumbo to sleep near her feet on her bed. The next week will be a very big one.

* * *

 **Sandy finally meets Timothy, and they work together to make Dumbo a star and get his mother out of prison. They gave the Ringmaster an idea to make Dumbo the climax of his pyramid. The next chapter will have a flashback of Sandy's past, and we will find out what happened to her mother...**


	7. The Flashback

_The sun shone throughout the landscape, making the grass turn into the color of gold. In a small jeep, two people sat in it, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes drove, wearing a white shirt, a dark vest, tan pants, and black boots, a simple necklace hung from her neck focused on her driving, while a younger girl with mid length blonde hair, wore a white shirt, a locket, a brown skirt, a red headband, and laced up boots. The girl stood up in the jeep feeling the wind blowing into her hair, and grinned as she lifted up her arms._

" _Sandy could you sit down please?" Katherine Williams asked as she drove. "You don't want to get yourself hurt."_

" _Yes, Momma," the girl said and sat down. The day was more than perfect, and the sky was clear and blue as sapphires. The clouds were as pure and white as the fresh snow on Mount Kilimanjaro._

 _In the distance, a group of zebras, giraffes, gazelles, and wildebeests were grazing in the grasslands as the wind blew in the breeze. Elephants were walking in the scene as graceful as they huddled close to each other in the herd._

 _Sandy and her mother were the only ones riding in the family jeep, at the same time her father and brothers were back at the camp to spend time together to study the lions, cheetahs, and rhinos._

 _They came to a stop to stretch for a while. The girl took out her camera and took many pictures to put into her scrapbook for journeying in the country._

" _I can't wait to put these photos in my collection," she said proudly. "Oh how I love Africa."_

" _I know dear," her mother smiled and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders with kind brown eyes. "Sandra, do you know how proud I am of you?"_

" _Well, to be honest, yes and no," she replied._

" _Dear, I always knew that you'd be destined for great things," Katherine kissed her forehead. "You followed in my footsteps to accept your Wiccan heritage and learn the ways of speaking to the animals. I knew that the Goddess knew your blessings and bestowed your gift on you."_

" _Thank you Momma," Sandra hugged her mother, and she hugged the girl back. "I love you."_

" _I love you too sweetie," Katherine said holding the girl close to her chest. "No matter what, you'll always be in my heart."_

 _As if their loving moment was strong and will never stop, a squealing trumpet voice broke the silence. Both mother and daughter broke their hug and looked over to see where the sound was coming from._

 _A baby African elephant was seen and he was struggling to break free. They came from out of the grass to see why he was stuck. His leg was caught in a wired snare, and it was tied to a small tree._

" _Oh no," Sandy cried. "This poor baby elephant! I have to save him!"_

 _Before she could run out, her mother grabbed her hand and stopped her._

" _Careful Sandra," Katherine warned her. "It's a poacher's trap, it means that poachers are nearby. We have to avoid them at all costs."_

" _But Momma," the girl begged. "There's no way I'm leaving that baby elephant caught in the trap and ends up getting killed as a trophy. I can't to let an elephant family lose a baby, and start to mourn it. What would you do if me or James, or Robert get caught? Would you save us, or abandon us?"_

" _I'd save you and your brothers of course," her mother replied reluctantly. "But let's rescue him quickly and head for home."  
_

 _Sandra and Katherine snuck up from the grass and slowly came to the poor calf. When he saw both the woman and girl coming up to him, he flinched in fear and tried to run again, only for him to trip over his feet._

" _Don't be afraid," the woman said gently. "I promise we mean no harm."_

" _We're going to set you free," Sandy said. Her mother stroked the calf calmly as the girl reached into her side bag and pulled out a pair of pliers. She clamped them down on the wires and pressed hard as she could to cut the cord. The wire was strong and sturdy, but after five struggling minutes, the wire snapped and broke in half._

" _Yes!" the girl was filled with relief. "Run now, you're free!"_

 _The calf smiled as he moved his back leg, her mother untied the wire wrapped around his leg and the calf jumped around freely. He looked back and trumpeted thanks to them._

" _Come on Sandy," Katherine said. "We must leave and head for home, before someone comes and…."_

" _Not quite," a cruel British voice said._

 _Sandy froze in fear and turned around with her mother to see a man glaring at them with an evil grin. He was dressed in a hunter's suit and held an enormous rifle in his hands._

 _A poacher…. Sandy thought as she hissed at him._

" _I see you've ruined my game and set my trophy free, thanks to you!" he said harshly._

" _Please sir," Katherine begged. "Just let us go, and we won't go into your games again."_

" _Don't even think about hurting those animals, that elephant was just a baby!" Sandy snapped._

" _Shut up you little brat!" the poacher snapped, causing the girl to flinch._

" _Don't talk to my daughter that way!" her mother yelled. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!"_

" _Well, I guess I'll have to kill both of you," he loaded up his rifle and aimed it towards Sandy._

" _Please, don't kill us!" she cried._

" _Sandy run!" her mother bellow as she threw a rock at the poacher, without wasting a moment, both mother and daughter ran for their lives._

" _Faster Sandy, faster!" Katherine cried as the gunshots were shot in the air as loud as thunder. "Keep running! Keep running!"_

 _The girl ran as the adrenaline pumped through her veins as her legs carried her over the ground, she stubbed her foot on a branch and tripped. The impact scraped her knees and she struggled to get up to run again; but as she would speed up again. A hand grabbed her wrist and she faced the poacher._

" _Now that I have you," he shoved her to the ground near a rock. "I'll take you as my trophy."_

 _The man aimed his rifle towards her, with the barrel near her heart. The girl flinched in fear as she prepared for the shot to end her life, but suddenly the poacher gasped and Sandra looked up to see her mother struggling with the man._

" _Get away from her!" she shouted. "Take me instead!"_

 _The poacher shoved the woman to the tree and aimed his rifle at her. Then as if time froze and quickly sped up, three shots were fired towards Katherine. The girl screamed in horror of the terrifying moment._

" _MOMMA! MOMMA! NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

The blonde girl tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to fight off the nightmare. She shot up from her bed and screamed, and her eyes were widened as big as saucers. She looked around and remembered that she was in her tent. She took deep breaths and wrapped her arms around her legs. She dug her face into her knees and began to sob, trying to relieve the memory of the traumatic experience.

"Sandy? Are you okay there?" a little voice said. She looked down to see Timothy standing on her foot, and his face was filled with concern. Dumbo woke up and looked at her curiously.

"Oh Timothy," she scooped up the mouse in her palms and hugged him close to her chest. "It was awful."

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked hugging her sternum. Dumbo came towards her and stroked her cheek.

"More than that," she said releasing him from the hug and petted Dumbo. "It was a memory that really happened in the past. A very traumatic experience."

"Whoa," he said, as the girl placed him on her knee. "It's okay, you can tell me anything, I'm here for ya."

"It happened when I was twelve years old, my mother and I were on a safari ride in Africa, having the best time of our lives. We then saw a baby African elephant caught in a snare, and it was set up by a poacher."

"Poacher? What's a poacher?"

"A poacher is similar to a hunter, but he hunts for animals and fish illegally," Sandy's eyes darkened. "They are merciless, unkind, and heartless savages, and they never care about the animals having a soul."

"Huh? I know it may be sensitive, but what happened to your mother?" Timothy's eyes widened in compassion and pity.

"I wanted to free that baby elephant, but Momma warned me about poachers and it would not be safe, we did it reluctantly and set it free. Just as we were about to head home, a poacher appeared, the one who caught the baby elephant. He was upset at us for freeing his trophy. He decided to kill us, I managed to run away while my mother threw a rock at him and tried to shoot us. He then caught up with me and was about to kill me, but my mother fought him off, and then…. Then…."

Sandy burst into tears again and dug them in her hands.

"He killed her!" she cried. "That monster killed Momma in front of me!"

"Oh Sandy," Timothy was filled with emotion. "I'm so, so, sorry, I didn't know…."

"I know, after killing my mother, he attempted to kill me again, but the rangers, even my family arrived. The poacher tried to get away, but they caught up and arrested him. I should've been relieved, but it was my entire fault, since that fateful day, I blamed myself for her death. If that baby elephant was not caught in the snare, my mother would've still been here today."

"Sandy, this wasn't your fault," Timothy said. "You didn't know what was comin', you took a risk to free that elephant, and your ma saw your compassion on freeing it. Did your father and brothers blame you for it?"

"No, they never did, and keep reminding me that it was the poacher's fault. Not mine."

"See?" he said. "That means that they truly love you, and know how strong you are to take a risk."

"Thank you," Sandy gave a small smile.

"Does your Uncle know about it?"

"No, he doesn't. I made it up that she was killed in a car accident because I was too ashamed of the real truth. I don't know how he would react."

"Well, no matter what happens, maybe he will understand."

"I guess," Sandy sighed.

"Why did he kill your mother, and why would he try to kill that elephant?"

"I don't know, maybe it was because he never understood what the meaning of life was. Back in Asia and Africa, poachers have hunted elephants for trophy, game, and their ivory tusks. They never learn of their mistakes of taking away an innocent life of an animal."

"Oh boy," Timothy shook his head.

She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her locket. She opened it to show the picture of Katherine to her friends.

"This was my Mother, she gave me this locket as a present for my twelfth birthday, and placed a photograph of her in there. So whenever I wear this, I feel that she is with me, no matter wherever I go. She loved animals very much and dreams of being reincarnated into a gazelle, otherwise she would've chosen the wrong spiritual animal," she said.

"Oh your Ma is somethin'," Timothy said looking at the photograph. "I'm sorry again about her."

Sandy sighed as she closed her locket, and placed it back on her nightstand. She looked back to the mouse, allowing him to walk onto her palm.

"It's okay. Aside from that, I hope the governments will protect these amazing creatures, and make sure they will not go extinct. I also want to open an elephant reserve to keep them safe and give them a better life, if I retire from the circus of course."

"You have a strong sense of animal feelings Sandy, it may not show to others, but I never met one that cares a lot about 'em. You're a strong, wise, and caring young woman."

"Thank you Timothy," she kissed his forehead. "And thank you Dumbo."

She stroked his head and the elephant hugged her arm, and the girl took deep breaths to relax and relieve her pacing heart. After a moment of comforting the blonde and helping her; she, the mouse, and the calf went back their beds and went straight back to sleep.


	8. Chores and Training

The next morning, the ringmaster told the whole circus including his niece, about the elephant pyramid in hopes that it will ease the audience from the 'mad elephant' scare. Sandra smiled and prayed that this idea would work and hopefully release Mrs. Jumbo and make Dumbo a star.

In order to distract herself from her head injury, she would read her favorite book, _Black Beauty_ and perform her rituals. After resting for a week from the incident, the girl was ready to go back to performing. Sandy had Dumbo and Timothy by her side whenever she works and ties a sash around her waist for the baby elephant to hold onto, with the mouse sitting in her apron pocket.

She walked to a water pump to carry more water to offer to the elephants, as she filled the bucket, she listened to the workers and clowns talking about her behind her back.

"Look, it's the witch along with the little freak," Jock the clown said. He was dragging on a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. He and the other clowns were sitting at their table drinking, eating, and smoking during their break from training.

"I heard that she performs some sort of ritual in the morning creating dark spells," said Charlie.

"I heard the boss said that her mother was a witch and curses dumb animals to obey her," Hank said. "And he didn't can me from striking her when that elephant went wild."

Sandy shot her head up and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. She took a deep breath to control her temper, as she rolled her eyes. _So he's the one who bopped me on the head!_ She thought.

"Hey, be careful," Ben, another clown who was dumb but sympathetic, said. "She can hear you from over there."

"Oh women, they ain't have feelin's and are too sensitive!" Greg said. "They are so dumb, just like dumb blondes and cookie cutters! Even elephants are all made out of rubber, and are good enough to be hanged on walls with other dirty creatures, are worth a fortune!"

From hearing that offensive joke, all the workers started to laugh loudly. Sandy growled in irritation and marched over to the table with a sharp glare as Dumbo followed her. She banged her fist on the table, silencing the clowns and employees from laughing.

"Shut up you hooligans! You dare to insult me and my mother!?" she snapped. "Well, there are a few things you should know about me! First of all, I am a Wiccan, not a witch, a Wiccan. Did you also know that the term 'witch' comes from 'Wicca?' A Wiccan only performs rituals for healing and prays to the God and Goddess. Second of all, I suggest you keep those words in your traps, and I'd stop spreading those stupid rumors around here if I were you. Last, but not least, and third of all, they are not true! If I hear another peep or a rumor from you blokes, you are gonna regret it when you face my wrath!"

After giving them another glare, she stormed away from them clutching the thin metal handle in her calloused palm as the calf followed her with his head down. She halted for a moment and turned back towards them.

"Oh and one more thing and you better listen you meatheads; poaching is illegal! Those animals are like us, they have feelings, emotions, and they understand us! If you kill an animal without thinking clearly, you are murderers!"

The clowns flinched back from her warning, and kept their glares firm. She slowly walked away, and despite the warning she gave them, the clowns and workers went back to their business and continued to laugh.

"I guess those elephants were right," she murmured. "The whole circus is now spreading rumors about me."

"Boy, those dopey clowns weren't kiddin' 'bout ya," Timothy said as he climbed up to her shoulder. "I wonder where they get them ideas."

"Who knows?" Sandy said sighing. "All they do is make up a bunch of silly lies and superstitions, but for now, it's best of me to ignore them."

"Well, let's hope," Timothy said. "Don't listen to what they say about you."

Sandy then felt a tug on her sash, she turned back to see Dumbo pointing his proboscis towards the 'Mad Elephant' wagon. The girl knelt to his height as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dumbo," she said sadly, but kindly. "I admit I want to take you to see your mother. But we are forbidden from going near her, if my uncle or the workers catch us, we'll be in big trouble or worse get punished."

Dumbo sighed in disappointment as he looked down sadly, as tears poured down his face. The girl took out her handkerchief as she wiped away the calf's tears.

"I know how you feel Dumbo," she said. "But as I've said before, I promised your mother that I will protect you. No matter what happens, I'll never let anyone harm you as long as I'm here. If I have the chance, I promise I'll take you to see your mother."

Dumbo nodded at the girl and gave a sad smile. The trio continued to walk around and followed Sandy into the elephant tent. The calf hid behind her back to stay safe from the elephants and Timothy hid in the girl's pocket to prevent another scare.

"All right girls," she said sarcastically. "Here is your water and hay."

The elephants stood near her as the blonde filled their trough from her water bucket, and held their heads up in pride.

"It's about time," the Matriarch said rudely. "We were waiting for over ten minutes!"

"And Dumbo has slowed you down from completing your chores and goofing off!" Prissy snorted.

"I am quite surprised that the Ringmaster has decided to let Dumbo be part of the our elephant pyramid climax by standing on the platform, I'm holding! This I gotta see!" Giddy laughed.

Sandy rolled her eyes at their mean comments on her and continued to give them hay and water. Dumbo cowered behind her in fear of the other elephants insulting her and him also.

"So how's your hocus-pocus going?" Catty mocked. "Have you turned anyone into frogs? Even Dumbo?"

The elephants began to laugh at the girl, as the workers did earlier. Sandra glared at them all and growled in anger.

"Why don't you all keep those harsh words to yourselves and leave me alone!" she shouted as the elephants flinched back from her temper. "I also demand that you leave Dumbo alone, and it was not his fault that his mother got locked up! So quit making rude comments on him, and don't spread anymore rumors on me!"

The girl stormed away from the tent as Dumbo held onto the sash and she took more deep breaths to calm down.

"Take it easy Sandy," she said to herself. "Take it easy, take it easy, and take it easy."

"Pfft! Those elephants should be ashamed of themselves for pickin' on ya and Dumbo," Timothy scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know why they would act like that, but I guess that's the way they are," she looked down to see Dumbo's eyes filled with tears again. "Never mind what the others say about you Dumbo, only listen to your heart and ears, they are your special gifts."

She looked back at the elephant tent where the other elephants were still gossiping and her smile was spreading with mischief.

"Hey Timothy," Sandy whispered to the mouse. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Anything Sandy," he said saluting to the girl.

"Do you think you can 'reintroduce' yourself to them again?" she asked pointing to the tent.

Timothy nodded and knew very well what she meant to say. Sandy knelt down to let the mouse walk towards the tent, and he disappeared. A moment later, there were screams and trumpet sounds all around the tent as the girl covered her mouth as she smirked. She saw the animal tamers running in to calm them down and hid so she could watch.

After five minutes, the mouse came back with his head held high and smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm back Sandy," Timothy said proudly. "I guess they deserved another lesson."

The girl held out her hand and the mouse hopped onto her palm.

"Thanks Timothy," she said smiling, she then remembered. "Oh, that reminds me, I better get to training for my performance."

The three friends rushed to the girl's private tent, and took deep breaths. While Timothy and Dumbo laid on her bed, the young woman got dressed for her training. Minutes later, Sandy stepped out from her dressing room, wearing a teal leotard with a short translucent skirt, grey tights, and black flats.

"Gosh, Sandy," Timothy said. "You look great!"

"Thanks Timothy," she said blushing. "I'll be back in a few hours, you and Dumbo can rest in my tent."

The girl ran out of her tent, she headed straight to the practice ring and looked around to see the performers, clowns, and animal trainers training themselves and other animals to get ready for their performing acts. The girl looked up to see the trapeze bars hanging above the platform, along with the acrobats swinging in the air.

She began to do her warm-ups by stretching her arms to reach to her toes, reaching over to her sides to loosen her ribs as they stretched apart.

The girl noticed the tall ladder that stood up high to the platform and slowly walked towards it. She gripped on the metal bars and slowly began to climb up, as she got a little higher, she looked down and slowly felt uncomfortable. Her vision suddenly doubled up, her legs shook, and her heart began to beat faster in her chest, and breathed faster.

Without urging herself to fall, she immediately climbed back down and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

In order to distract herself, she looked over to the ropes and thought they would be a good start. The blonde grabbed one rope and began to climb up as she were a spider crawling up its' silk.

Her calf wrapped around the rope as she nimbly pulled herself up until she came up to a comfortable height. She grasped the noose on the rope as she placed one foot on it and let her other leg and arm out as she gave a slow spin.

After spinning around for a few moments, she slowly placed her left foot in the knot and let her other right foot on the rope. She gave a graceful swan pose as she slowly spun around. She breathed in and out from her lungs as she slowly moved her arms in an exotic way.

"Not bad," a voice said. The girl looked over to see Harold coming towards her watching her poses on the rope.

"How do I look?" she asked as she slowly grasped the rope and spun around.

"Very exquisite, but maybe you could take in the spinning a little more," the Ringmaster stated. "Why don't I help you out?"

"That's kind of you, but I think I got it," Sandy said.

"Oh no, I insist," Harold said as he grabbed the rope. Sandy gripped the rope and got into a tight pose with her legs together.

"Take a deep breath, give it all you got!" the Ringmaster spun the girl around on the rope, faster and faster. The faster she spun, the tighter she gripped the rope as she kept her pose straight.

"I'm getting dizzy!" she cried.

"Let me worry about the dizziness!" the Ringmaster called. The rope was twirling faster and faster, her vision began to double up as her brain started to hurt. Harold began to slow the rope down, and the girl slid down, trying to remain balanced as she stood still.

"Are you alright there Sandy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm all right," she tried to walk, but she toppled back sitting on the ground. "On second thought, I'm probably gonna sit here for a while from the spinning."

"Of course. Speaking of spins, how come you're not on the trapeze bars?"

Sandy felt beads of sweat forming over her brows, as she felt her stomach tingling uneasily inside.

"Well…I was going to that, but I got dizzy all of a sudden, probably from that concussion…. I thought that maybe I start out with the ropes, just to be a little safe."

"Very well, I do hope that once your dizziness wears off, you'll be up to the trapeze bars in no time."

"Oh… of course… sir," she stammered. "Thank…. you."

"You're welcome," the Ringmaster gave the girl a small smirk and walked off. The girl gave a sigh of relief that she was alone.

After regaining her balance, she completed more ground exercises and came back to her tent. She grabbed her dinner that was only a salad, some fruit, a tin of peanuts and a glass of water, with tea. She looked in to see Timothy and Dumbo playing together, just as the day when she was playing with him and his mother.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Oh hey Sandy," Timothy said. Dumbo came up to her and stood up on his hind legs. Sandy knelt down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "How was training?"

"Not bad, but at least I'm getting a good start. I brought some food, I thought you'd like to share some with me."

"Thanks Sandy," Timothy said. He and Dumbo came up and Sandy gave them some fruit, peanuts and she ate her salad. She looked around her tent to see the photographs of her family and the adventures she went on.

"You have quite a collection of pictures there Sandy," Timothy said, staring at the photos.

"Oh thank you, I always bring my photos with me whenever I travel. It brings me back the great memories to remind me that I did great things in the past and how they helped me move forward. It makes me happy to see my family and friends in these, no matter where I go."

"Sounds swell to have your family to think of, I wish my family was here too."

The trio continued to eat their meal, as they slowly lost interest in the conversation. Sandra watched as the sun set below the buildings, allowing to feel the spring breeze come into her tent, and listened to the radio playing music. She gave a sigh, as spring was her favorite season. She pulled out her book and read to the part of when Black Beauty and Ginger were forced to hold their heads up high by the bearing rein, and Ginger lost her temper to rebel. Sandy remembered that her mother would read this book to her all the time, and became her most favorite book.

"Say Sandy," Timothy spoke up.

Sandra looked back down to watch the mouse crawl up on her chair and sat on her lap, breaking the shell off the peanut.

"Yes, Timothy?" she asked putting her book down.

"I know that we've met last week, but there's somethin' I've been wonderin', how did you become a Wiccan? And what brought you to the circus?" Timothy asked as he chewed a peanut. The girl gave a sigh and began her story.

"Well, I guess my story is long and complicated; my mother was a Wiccan Priestess and my father was Catholic, they've known each other when they were younger and lived in New Hampshire. They were close friends and went to school together, and as they grew older, they fell in love. Well, my father's family doubted on him about marrying a Wiccan, since they are both from two religions, they learned to respect each others' beliefs and practices and were able to let them go into marriage. Later on, my brothers and I were born. We followed our parent's beliefs and practices to be both Catholics and Wiccans. For Wiccans, we follow a certain code in the Rede that states, 'An if harm done, do what thou will.'"

"Huh? You're an extraordinary person Sandy, having two parents from different religions and followed 'em both? What is a purpose for them Wiccans?"

"Well, on my mother's side, every generation has brought down the Wicca religion and it's in their blood and mine. Wiccans are the co-creators of life, we are the manifestations of the One, and all hold the power to access the Creative Force, to exercise it in reality. However, many of them have the innate ability to work magick and they were conceived and born as magickal beings. In fact, I was born a magical being when I came into the world, and when I turned two, I discovered that I can communicate with animals verbally. I was shocked at first, and I later came to accept this gift.

"Even my brothers can speak to animals too, and we were all given a practice to serve in this world, we have the power to heal ourselves on every level, live a fulfilling and glorious life, the power to heal the world, and to experience and liberate the Divine within. My purpose here on this Earth is to bring love, peace, and heal the soul and spirit of life."

"Gosh, I never knew Wiccans have so much to do in their lives, I should pay a little bit more attention to religions and beliefs," Timothy said smiling. Dumbo came towards the girl and laid his head in her lap, she stroked the baby elephant gently and gave a comforting smile.

"About what brought me to the circus is that my uncle offered me the position of an acrobat because, when I wasn't studying elephants in Africa, I'd go to a school where they train circus performers and I came to swing on the trapeze bars when I was a teenager, however I got into an accident, so I did other performances. My uncle saw me perform and thought I'd be a great performer. At first I was hesitant, but I gave in. Maybe that's what brought me here to this circus, to protect Dumbo and other from evil and harm. So what brought you to the circus Timothy?"

"Well, I've been livin' in the circus for three years and even though being in one ain't easy. I've got used to runnin' around and lookin' for peanuts. Until I met you and Dumbo, you guys are kinda like me, strange but special."

"Timothy, there is something that is always at the back of my mind, why did you stood up for Dumbo?"

" 'Cause when I was a youngster, I used to think about looks and how they're odd. But my Ma told me never to make fun of people's or animal's appearances and look beneath their insides. I never found anything wrong with Dumbo, and I thought I'd stick by his side, even yours."

"Well, thank you for standing up to those elephants," Sandy said. "I do hope things will change soon, for the better."

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone, it took me a little while to write this chapter. I did some research on Trapeze swingers and on the Wicca Religion. Magic in the religion is actually called, "** **magick." The rope dance Sandy did is from another circus movie I watched from 1956 is called "Trapeze" and it's an interesting movie. Next up, will be the Pyramid of Pachyderms.**


	9. The Pyramid of Pachyderms

Opening night for the Pyramid of Pachyderms came and the whole tent was crowded as many visitors were excited to see this new act with the elephants. As the show started, Sandy was back wearing her circus outfit and watched from behind the curtain with Timothy and got Dumbo ready for his climax. She listened and watched as the Ringmaster introduced the act to the audience with the elephants circling around him and the small red ball.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The ringmaster announced. "We will now present for your entertainment... the most stupendous, magnificent... super-colossal spectacle. On this tiny little, insignificant ball... We will construct for you a pyramid, not of wood, not of stone..."

As he spoke, the elephants were growing impatient with his speech and wanted him to end this chattering soon. They did not want to do the pyramid, but they had no choice but to obey him.

"To hear him talk, you think he was going to do it," Catty whispered.

"But a living, breathing…." He continued as the Matriarch agreed in irritation. "The stuffed shirt."

"Pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms!" he said smoothing down his rolled up collar. "I give you the elephants."

He blew his whistle and the elephants stood on their hind legs, they walked in a line and prepared to climb up as music played. The Matriarch climbed up on the ball and nearly toppled, but she remained balanced. She reached her trunk back and pulled Prissy up on her back, and she landed on the older elephant.

"Aren't we a bit clumsy?" she complained as she moved Prissy up. The younger elephant pulled Catty up and went under her to prevent the green wearing elephant from falling as her rear end landed on her face.

"Gaining a little weight, aren't you honey?" Prissy complained.

"You're no cream puff yourself, dearie," Catty replied.

"Quiet up there! Tend to your work girls!" The Matriarch snapped.

Catty balanced herself and her trunk reached towards Libby and pulled her up by the tail. She swung around and hit Prissy nearly toppling her over and stepped into the Matriarch's eye.

"Keep your foot out of my eye! Clumsy ox!" the elder elephant snapped glaring at Prissy.

Libby balanced on Catty, and she nearly slipped causing Prissy to almost smothering the Matriarch with her rear as she huffed. "Steady girls!"

Libby pulled up Giddy by the neck as she held the pedestal in her trunk, and she accidentally let go off the elephant, causing the audience to scream in fear. Libby caught Giddy by the tail and pulled her up again.

* * *

While the elephants were building the pyramid, Timothy and Sandy kept watching as the elephants build the pyramid higher and higher. The girl felt her eyes spin as she looked up and everything began to double up. She shook her head and snapped back to attention. The blonde looked down to see the mouse on the ground with his head out.

"Boy, that was a close one," Timothy said as he turned back.

"Yeah," Sandy agreed. "So far, so good."

Dumbo watched his friends as he wore a blue headdress and held a little flag in his proboscis. The white flag had a 'D' stitched in.

"They're almost ready now, Dumbo. Don't forget to wave that flag," Timothy said. The calf waved it and smiled.

"Okay, okay, don't wave it no more, I saw ya."

"Okay Dumbo, here's what you got to do, you must run out from this tent and jump up on the springboard, and you'll jump up to the pedestal." Sandra stated. "You think you can do it?"

The baby elephant nodded hesitantly.

"I know you're nervous, but it's time to ignore those who pick on you, and only listen to your heart. I'll always be proud of you, even your mother."

He smiled and nodded again in understanding.

"That's my boy! All right, now show me just how you're gonna do it," Timothy said.

Dumbo stepped back a few paces and began to practice his run.

"That's it! Atta boy! That's the stuff, come on!" Timothy encouraged. As Dumbo ran, he tripped over his long ears and toppled forward.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Dumbo!" the mouse cried. "Oh, those ears. We gotta do somethin', quick!"

"I have an idea Timothy," Sandy said. She turned to Dumbo. "I'm sorry Dumbo, I really hate to do this, but…"

* * *

Back in the ring, all of the female elephants have finally completed the pyramid, and stood up in balance. Their positions they were in were painful, as the Matriarch balanced uneasily at the bottom, while Giddy held the pedestal and got dizzy from being up so high. The ringmaster made his next announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have now seen the impossible, accomplished in front of your faces. Seven jungle giants each one weighing not six hundred pounds!"

"That windbag!" the Matriarch grunted as sweat formed on her forehead. "Why doesn't he come to the point!?"

"And now, I present the world's smallest little elephant!" the Ringmaster continued as he reached the climax and the spotlight shone from the springboard to the top. "Who will spring from this springboard in one spring, on top of the pyramid, waving his little flag for the climax, ladies and gentlemen… I give you… Dumbo!"

The curtains opened up to show the calf with his ears tied over his head in a knot, to prevent him from tripping. Poor Dumbo was nervous and terrified. The audience began to laugh, which made the girl glare at them, and she had no choice but to do tie up Dumbo's ears. The baby elephant backed up in fear.

"Come on Dumbo!" Sandy whispered loudly. "Get going!"

"What's the matter with you? Dumbo! That's your cue!" Timothy said, as he tried to push Dumbo out, but the calf kept backing up, as the audience laughed. Timothy pulled out a pin from his shirt and poked Dumbo's rear, and off he went!

"Timothy did you have to?" Sandy glared at him.

"Sorry, Sandy, it was the only way." Timothy shrugged.

They watched as Dumbo run towards the springboard along with the drum roll to jump. As the baby elephant kept running, the knot came loose and poor Dumbo tripped over his ears, flew into the air and crashed into the red ball. The Matriarch was beginning to lose her balance as the other female adult elephants came tumbling down.

Sandy got out from the small tent and ran towards Dumbo, who got up from his fall and immediately he was scared.

"Oh no!" the girl gasped as she watched in fear. The ringmaster's eyes widened in horror and fainted from shock, and Timothy hid underneath the curtain of the tent and watched with one eye opened. The audience and performers screamed as the elephants began to spin and tumble as the Matriarch ran on the ball as the elephant on top jumped over the tightrope. The eldest elephant ran and chased after Dumbo and touched his back. She removed Prissy's rear end and shouted at him, "OUT OF MY WAY! ASSASSIN!"

Dumbo was frightened by the Matriarch's shouting and tripped over his ears again, and she crashed into him, causing all the other elephants to fly over the big top, pulling down the platforms, poles, trapeze bars, and tightropes. Sandy screamed as she ran grabbing Timothy in her hand and fled from the collapsing big top with the crowd as the lights went out.

Fortunately, no one was hurt or killed, including the Ringmaster and the other workers. The girl took deep breaths as she held Timothy in her palm. Her eyes were widened in horror and her breathing was fast paced. She snapped from her thoughts and realized someone was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Dumbo?" she cried.

"Oh boy, he must be in the Big Top!" Timothy exclaimed. "We gotta find him!"

Sandy and Timothy immediately began to search across the tent

"Dumbo!" Sandra called, running across the fallen tent. "Dumbo? Where are you?"

She saw something crawling from underneath the fold and opened a patch and waved the broken flag. It was Dumbo!

"Oh Dumbo! Are you okay?" she asked kneeling next to the elephant. Dumbo came out from the patch, and he nodded as he shaking in fear clutching the flag.

"It's all right, you're safe." Sandy hugged Dumbo in her arms as she comforted him.

* * *

Shortly after the tent collapse, the Ringmaster made the decision that it was best for the circus to pack up and move to the next city in Mississippi. Sandy walked in the halls of the train, she looked out to see the rain pouring down from the dark, gray clouds, and it was enough to make anyone gloomy. As she was about to enter the room where the performers and workers sat to eat, drink, relax, and smoke, she heard the men talking that sparked her interest.

"Oh, I can't believe the Pyramid of Pachyderms was a flop!" Jock said.

"I know, and it ain't good that the boss, had to pay for all the damages, thanks to Dumbo!" Greg said.

Sandy glared at them, and they did not see her.

"I wish I could whip that brat good and hard! He deserves a big punishment!" Hank shouted.

"Actually Hank, it won't be necessary," Charlie said. "I heard that the Ringmaster decided to make that elephant a clown."

 _A CLOWN?_ The girl thought, as a wave a shock froze her blood. She lost in her train of thought as she stormed out towards the men.

"What in the Goddess's name did you just say?" she snapped. The clowns and workers stared at her, not even knowing she was eavesdropping.

"Oh crud," Hank said. "You didn't hear it, have you?"

"Don't act stupid! What did you just say?"

"Well, the boss decided to make Dumbo a clown, it's a position for making mistakes and teach him a lesson of humility," Ben admitted.

"You have to be joking!" the girl shouted.

"Look broad, it ain't your business to hear out our conversations, and beef the boss about it and make him blow the fuse!" Jock snapped.

"Don't call me that! I'm giving him a piece of mind!" she shouted as she stormed away from the men and went straight towards Harold's office, and was ready to snap. She opened the door and glared sharp daggers at him. The man looked up and saw the angry look on the young woman's face.

"Uncle Harold what is the meaning of this?" Sandy placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" he asked, not even caring.

"I was just minding my business and heard from the workers saying that you're making Dumbo a clown! Is this true? It can't be worse!"

"Yes, I am making him a clown!" The Ringmaster snapped. "That should keep him out of trouble, ever since he came here, he caused nothing, but financial ruin and destruction!"

"Please show him mercy! Show pity!" she begged. "He's gone through enough pain, and his mother has had enough of being locked away!"

"That's enough of your whining!" he shouted. "I don't need your silly compassion and excuses anymore! I'm going final on my decisions and one worker told me that you've visited that Mad Elephant."

"What?" her face turned pale and eyes widened.

"You know better than to disobey me!"

"I was only checking on her and promised her I'd protect her son!"

"You should have listened to my rules, and know what I think is best for you! That elephant could have attacked you again! You're a human, not an elephant!"

"I know Mrs. Jumbo, better than you!" she argued.

"Your witchcraft and rituals are a bunch of gobbledygook and it has brought a curse on me and the other animals, even the workers!"

"ME? Bringing a curse to this circus?!" she shouted. "That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my entire life! Ever since I got here, everyone has been spreading nasty rumors on me for my rituals and healing! They even accused me for sorcery and witchcraft!"

"All of those spells are a bunch of mumbo-jumbo! If you don't stop performing those rituals, I will get rid of your herbs and spell books! Dumbo is better off being a clown!"

"Uncle Harold, you can't seriously mean this right now!"

"The elephant will be a clown and that's that! As for you, I should have known that I shouldn't have hired you. You are a complete worthless, good-for-nothing half-breed brat of a witch! Now leave my office and give me some peace!" he shouted in rage.

Sandy felt those words stung her like pins and needles, that was the harshest and thing anyone has ever said to her in her life. If it were the worse, the meanest!

"Oh Harold," Sandy whispered as she held back her tears. "How could you?"

The girl ran from the office and slammed the door hard, creating a vibration in the room. She ran past the performers and workers and wanted to head back to her cabin before anyone sees her cry. Suddenly she bumped into a worker, and it was Joe.

"Oh, Ms. Williams, I'm sorry I didn't see you comin'…." Joe said, and he noticed the tears threatening to fall from the young woman's eyes and teeth gritted. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" the girl shouted and making the man flinch. She clutched her hand into a tight fist and threw it towards him, and he jumped out of the way as she punched into the wall, creating a hole. Joe trembled in fear from her temper, and stared at her face in horror.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled and ran past him. She went into her room, which was the farthest from the others. She slammed the door, got to her knees, throwing her face into her arms on her bed, and began to cry. She looked up and glared angrily as she folded her hands for another prayer.

"Curse you Harold! Curse you elephants! Curse you clowns! Curse everyone on this train! You dare to lay more abuse on Dumbo and now to me because of my sorcery? Well, I pray that the God and Goddess will find ways to end this forever and punish you as well!" she shouted at the top of her lungs letting out her anger.

She buried her face into her arms and cried, filled with more sadness. An hour passed as she continued to sob on her bed. She heard small footsteps coming towards her and nudged her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Dumbo filled with misery and regret; even Timothy rode on his hat and looked at her sadly.

"It's all my fault Dumbo and Timothy," she said, wiping away a tear. "I made it all worse."

The blonde threw her arms around Dumbo and sobbed into his shoulder. The baby elephant petted the girl's back with his trunk as tears rolled down his eyes. Timothy came up to Sandra's shoulder and patted her cheek.

"Don't take the blame Sandy," he said with a sad frown. "If anything, it's my fault too. I'm the one who came up with the idea. I should've thought about the consequences."

Before Sandy could say something, she heard footsteps coming near her room, and gasped.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" She whispered frantically. Dumbo and Timothy hid underneath Sandy's bed and she quickly lies back on her bed pretending to be asleep.

* * *

Back in the office, the ringmaster was still fuming over the argument he had with his niece. But in his heart, he felt a change of guilt and remorse; he looked down and sighed in shame at what he called her.

"Maybe I was too hard on her," he murmured sadly. "How could I have hurt her feelings?"

He calmed down for an hour and thought about what he said, and realized how cruel he had been. _I better check on her and apologize._ Harold stood up and left his office, he passed a few of the performers and the workers, and came up to Joe.

"Excuse me Joe, have you seen Sandra?" he asked.

"Well, she passed by half an hour ago, and I noticed that she was upset. She was almost ready to cry," the worker said.

"She was crying?" Harold's eyes widened, as Joe nodded. The man gave a heavy sigh. "We had a bit of an argument and I was extremely harsh at her. I'm going to apologize."

"Good luck, boss." Joe said. "By the way, she punched through a wall."

The Ringmaster looked over to where the wall was and saw a small hole in there, his eyes widened, never thinking that Sandy would be strong to punch a wall. He took a deep breath and looked at his worker firmly.

"I'll get someone to fix it," he said. The ringmaster walked towards the small room, and gently knocked on the door. He heard no answer, so he slowly opened the door and saw his niece lying in her bed, and she was wearing her dress and was sleeping. Her messy blonde curls were spread out on her pillow and her face was stained with tears.

 _I did that to her,_ he told himself. He knelt by the bed and studied the girl's face carefully. Her bangs were hanging in front of her forehead with sweat, and the man brushed the strands from her face and ran his hand through her mid-length hair. He tenderly cupped his niece's cheek in his palm.

"I'm so sorry Sandy," he whispered as his gloved thumb gently dried away her tears. "I did not mean what I said. I was upset and stressed out; I know I shouldn't have called you a half-breed to my own flesh and blood. I hope you can forgive me."

He stared at the girl for a moment, and slowly his hand moved her bangs away to clear more of her face. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and forehead. He noticed the locket that hung around her neck, he slowly picked it up and opened the locket to reveal a black and white picture of his late sister-in-law smiling. His eyes widened. He always wondered why the girl would wear that locket around her neck, and now he finally understood how special it was to her.

"Oh Katherine," he whispered. "I hope you could forgive me for what I'm doing to your daughter. Every time I look at her, she reminds me so much of you when we were younger. I just feel heartache, when I was in love with you, but I came to realize that we wouldn't be happy together. I wanted to you to be happy and had to accept the fact that you and my brother were meant for each other. I do love Sandy, and I really miss you."

He slowly kissed the picture firmly, and sighed. He gently released the locket and slowly closed it. He slowly stood up and watched the girl carefully. He looked around her room to notice the photographs of her family, including his brother, sister-in-law, and nephews. He gave a sigh, knowing how much she loved her family, and noticed that he was only in one photograph. Harold shook his head, and decided to head out of the room. The man bumped into her table and a book fell off landing on the ground, he knelt down and picked it up. The cover had a black horse running across a field, with a white star on his forehead. The title was written in read letters called _Black Beauty._ He knew it was his sister-in-law and niece's favorite book, though he didn't like reading very much. But however, it interested him so much, that he decided to borrow it for a while. He placed the book inside his coat, to cover it. He looked back to the sleeping girl, and leaned towards her.

"Sandra I hope you don't mind if I borrow your book. I promise to give it back as soon as I'm done," he whispered. "I wish there was something I could do to make things right." The Ringmaster slowly closed the door, and went back to his car from having an exhausting and emotional day.

* * *

As soon as he left, Sandy opened her eyes and her eyes widened in surprise. Dumbo and Timothy came out from under her bed and sighed in relief that they weren't seen.

"Is it just me, or did he show compassion?" she asked. "He was in love with my mother?"

"Beats me, maybe he ain't so bad after all, but wait he loved your mother?" Timothy asked.

"I know, I have to make things right with him, sooner or later. Seriously, he thinks I remind him so much of Momma? No wonder he acts bitter, but... no. I won't bring it up, I wasn't meant to hear it, otherwise I'd probably make it worse, so I won't say anything. I guess he borrowed my book, but I'll find something to manage, even my drawings." She turned towards the baby elephant and took his trunk into her own hand. "Dumbo, I'm going to make sure we get you out of clown business and see your mother, but right now I'm exhausted," she said yawning.

"Me too," Timothy yawned. "C'mon Dumbo, let's get some shut eye."

Sandra changed into her nightgown, and pulled out another blanket to wrap it around Dumbo's little frame and he fell asleep.

"Good night my friends," she said. The young woman pulled over the covers and fell into a deep sleep, as it rained harder and harder. The storm allowed her to enter the land of dreams, not knowing what the future would bring her.


	10. Humiliation

_Sandra was swinging fast on the trapeze bar as the spotlight shone on her, nearly blinding her, but she ignored it. The wind blew into the golden curls of her hair, she felt the adrenaline and blood coursing through her veins as she swung and released her hands from the bar. She flipped a quadruple somersault in the air and caught the other artist's hands._

 _The artist swung her back and forth, he released the girl and she flipped, catching the bar. She swung and did many flips and swung back to the platform, and gave a pose. The audience gave an outstanding applause for the girl as she smiled in joy._

 _Back on the ground, a worker was walking clumsily after drinking two beers. He stumbled over towards the cannon, where the man was to be shot and land in the net. He then grabbed the lever and set it off, causing the cannon man to fly out to the big top._

 _Back at the top, the girl decided to swing for fun as she looked below at the audience, grinning with confidence and pride as she watched them applauding her. As she took in the sight around her, the blonde heard a boom from the ground, and something was flying towards her._

" _Look out!" a male voice cried._

 _Sandy turned around just in time to see the cannon man coming towards her screaming and crashed into her, she grasped onto the bar holding on tight as her hands turned white. She looked above to see a wire snapping, and gave a jolt, giving the girl a scream._

 _The audience below her screamed and gasped in panic. When the girl looked down, her blood froze to ice and her vision began to double up._

" _Help! Someone help me!" Sandy cried as her blood went cold._

 _She looked back up to see the other wire break and without warning she fell down. She shut her eyes as her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest. She felt the rapid jolt of her landing on the net, making her stomach twist and turn in knots as she flew up and crashed onto the ground. Her head hit the hard earth as she saw blacks dots forming in her vision. As the crowd gathered around her, she tried to get up, but a sharp pain stung her leg, as it was an ugly shade of purple. The girl heard a ringing in her ears as everything went silent and black._

* * *

Sandy woke up and gasped, taking deep breaths to decrease her heart rate. She looked out to see the sun crawling out from her train window and she looked over to see Timothy and Dumbo sleeping peacefully. She gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling as the sun brightened up her room. Something told her that things are going to get worse and give Dumbo a worse fate.

* * *

For the next few days, the circus arrived in Mississippi and began to set up the big top. After a few days of reconstruction, the circus was ready for another performance. Sandra avoided seeing her uncle, she was not ready to forgive him yet, and when she was asked to perform in the trapeze act, she refused to go up as she felt another wave of dizziness. The girl insisted to stick to her rope dance and it was settled.

Sandy stood very still at the center of the ring, the music began to play and she began her performance.

She crawled up the silk, as nimbly as a monkey. She did a few spins and twirls as she made poses. She gripped onto the noose as her legs give way out along the rope moving her legs and hands in an exotic way. She completed her dance as she ended it with a few twirls and a split.

As the crowd kept cheering for her, she felt that nothing could go wrong. But suddenly, two clowns snuck up behind her and tied a rope around her waist. They signaled to the clowns near the switch and began to pull.

Sandy was yanked up in the air, she was starting to go up higher and higher.

"What in the name of God?!" she cried. "What's going on here?"

The blonde heard laughter down on the ground and saw the clowns laughing at her hysterically, as she rose higher and higher.

"Oh, we tricked you good!" one clown shouted.

Sandra suddenly felt blood rushing into her face as she looked down, and everything started to double up. She immediately covered her eyes as the adrenaline pumped through her heart and veins.

"Oh no! Please put me down! I can't look down! Someone get me down!"

"Hey, witch!" another clown called. "You know how high you are? We'll see how you like being tortured like your blood relatives as witches."

"Please let me down! Uncle help me!"

The lever stopped pulling her up and she was high at ninety feet. Sandy felt her emotions building up as she closed her eyes. The crowd and the clowns started to laugh as the girl was dangling in the air by her waist.

"This is not funny!" she snapped. "Put me down this instance! Do you hear me? Put me down! I demand that you do it right now! I'm dead serious I hate heights! Uncle Harold help me!"

One clown almost released the rope, and she let out a scream.

"AH! Stop it!"

Back on the ground, the clowns grabbed some food, pies, and water balloons and aimed them at her.

"What are you doing, you're gonna shoot food at me?"

"Ready, aim, fire!" Andy called and they started to pelt the stuff at the girl. A tomato was smashed in her face, then banana peels, orange peels, apple cores, and raw meat were tossed onto her dress. Larry grabbed a hose from the fire truck and shot water at the girl, soaking her.

"Humiliate the witch!"

As Sandra was lowered to the ground, she was ten feet in the air. Three clowns held spray guns and squirted glue all over her completely covering her whole body.

A cannon was shot and it sprayed feathers making her look like a bird.

"Cluck like a chicken!" Jerry yelled. "Or it's gonna get worse!"

Sandy then clucked and more her arms as if she were a bird and the audience howled with laughter. The poor girl felt her body shut down at the sight and of the humiliation.

Suddenly she fell and splashed in the pool as water filled up her nose. The clowns presented her, and the audience started to applause.

Sandy got out of the water, with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, she ran away from the clowns. She ran pass the performers and her uncle. She threw open her tent and closed it, she sat at her vanity, buried her head in her arms, and burst into tears.

"Sandy there ya are," Timothy climbed up to her vanity and wanted to comfort the girl. "That was some show there."

"Timothy," Sandy said without looking up. "I'm not in the mood."

"I get you're upset and all, but…."

"But what?!" Sandy shouted as she snapped her head. "LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME?! I GOT HUMILATED AND MY UNCLE DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS! IS HE STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

"Whoa, whoa," Timothy jumped back from her outburst. "Take it easy there!"

"I'm sorry Timothy," she sighed in remorse. "I don't know what's wrong with me or this circus! I'm not worth this."

"I don't want to interrupt your sadness, but Dumbo's on after intermission."

"I'll be out in a little while," she said.

She grabbed a quick cold shower and changed back into her normal outfit and followed Timothy back into the big top and watched, as the main event of the show was about to start.

Sandy peered behind a curtain and saw Dumbo standing on a high platform of a cardboard house. He face was covered in white and pink make-up, along with a baby's bonnet and diaper, and he held a rattle in his proboscis. The poor baby elephant looked very ashamed.

Suddenly the house burst into flames and the girl gave a scream as she watched in horror. She then saw Jock wearing a pink and blue dress and an elephant and started to run around the ring, screaming in a high-pitched voice, "Please! Help me save my poor baby! Whoo save my child!"

An old-fashioned fire engine drive into the ring, carrying at least ten clowns dressed as firemen. As it came to a stop, all of the clowns ran around the ring and began to perform their stunts to entertain the crowd. One climbed up a mini ladder and toppled forward, another clown winded up a ladder with all of the clowns and pulled it back in as the firemen clowns fell down. Another clown grabbed a hose with a red fire hydrant, and one popped out and squirted him with his water gun.

More clowns threw buckets of water at each other and even threw it in their mouths instead of on the fire. Poor Dumbo was trying his best to stay put as sweat was building up from the heat and flames.

"This is stupid! I really hate those clowns!" she growled underneath her breath.

"Me too," Timothy agreed standing on her shoulder, shaking his head in guilt.

One clown watered a flower and it grew big! A line of clowns came running up the ladder with buckets of water and started to splash it in Dumbo's face as they slide down, causing the audience to howl with laughter. Sandy could not bear to see this and hated this humor and abuse.

One clown carried a huge red barrel with water and Jeff with the big blow up suit used a tiny plunger to drip it on the fire, and ended up getting splashed. The calf stood up on the platform as one clown came up and fanned him to keep him cool.

"Save my baby!" Jock howled as he climbed up the ladder where the fire chief stood and the blue suited clown filled Jock's mouth with water from his flower, causing the actor to gargle the water and fall down. One clown balanced himself on a ladder roasting a hot dog, another clown put out the fire, only to make it bigger. It turned out he was using gas, and the young woman's eyes widened in horror.

"He wouldn't dare!" she thought.

As the finale came, four clowns held a trampoline over a pool of cream pie. They called Dumbo out to jump. The poor calf tried to back up, but a clown hit with a paddle from behind and made him fly into the trampoline and was covered with cream pie. The audience howled with laughter and applause as the clowns presented Dumbo. The calf only felt more shame, disgrace, and humiliation that made him drive to tears.

The show was over, Dumbo walked over to Sandy and Timothy as they were full of sadness and regret. They brought him back to the girl's tent and she grabbed a bucket of water with sponges and a bar of soap. She looked up and watched the silhouettes of the clowns coming in for a break and heard them talking.

"Whew! Boy, oh, boy, did we wow 'em out there!"

"What a performance!"

"Are we good?"

"Thirteen curtain calls. Thirteen!" Joey cried.

"Yeah, sure brought down the house, all right," Andy said as he took off his clown mask at his vanity.

"Oh, Mama, did we panic 'em. Ask me, Joey. Go ahead. Ask me," Johnny said as he got off of his twin.

"You said it. We rolled 'em in the aisles," Joey said, high fiving his partner.

"Boy, oh, boy, what an act."

"Oh, 'what an act' is right," Jeff agreed as he deflated the clown suit. "Stupendous, I call it."

"They'll have more respect for us clowns now," Jock said as he took off the mother elephant costume.

"Yeah, yeah, you bet," another agreed.

"Here boys, this calls for a real celebration! Come and get it!" Arnold picked up a bottle of champagne and pulled out the cork and offered the drink to the clowns with their cups.

"Poison am I thirsty?" one said.

"I could use one of them myself."

"This one's on Dumbo and Sandy!" Glen said.

"Yeah, Dumbo and Sandy!" they agreed and began to drink.

* * *

While the clowns talked loudly and drank, Sandy knelt and washed a crying Dumbo gently with a soapy sponge cleaning off the cream pie and makeup, her heart was crushed from all the abuse this calf was put in. Timothy helped clean the baby elephant with a toothbrush from a bar of soap.

"See, they're drinkin' a toast to ya," Timothy said. "Yeah, you're a big hit."

Dumbo sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek, and Timothy caught the tear with his brushed and scrubbed on the soap.

"Yeah right," Sandra murmured sarcastically.

"Why, uh, you're terrific," he scrubbed the calf's trunk. "Oh, you're colossal, stupendous."

Dumbo continued to sob in sorrow and pain and wiped his tears.

"I'm so sorry Dumbo," the girl murmured as she took out her handkerchief and gently wiped his salty tears.

"Come on, alley-oop, I gotta wash behind your ears," Timothy said. Dumbo raised him up on his proboscis and the mouse landed on his head and tried to cheer the calf up. "You oughta be proud, you're a success."

Poor Dumbo did not feel any better by the mouse's words and continued to sob out of his baby blue eyes.

"Timothy please, you're making it worse," Sandra said. "It's no use, everything we try to make him a star, we always make it worse. It's hopeless!"

"Look a peanut," Timothy ignored the girl. "Come on eat it! Got lot's of vitamins."

Dumbo was so depressed, that he kept sobbing and pulled on the grass with his proboscis. "Give you, uh, a lot of pep."

She looked back at the tent to see the clowns talking loudly about their performance and drinking, and talking about Dumbo and her. Sandra felt something inside of her core snap, as if a spark of fire was lit, and stood up. She threw the sponge into the bucket, took a deep breath and looked back at her friends.

"Dumbo, Timothy. Could you guys excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," Timothy said, he had a bad feeling something awful was going to happen. The elephant calf nodded at her, but at the same time, he didn't completely understand her.

Sandy headed straight to the clowns' tent with a fire burning up inside her. She threw open the tent fold and glared at all of the clowns and workers. Everyone stared at Sandra as her face turned bright red with her perfect white teeth gritting hard and her thin eyebrows furrowing in rage.

"What do you want witch?" Jock asked rudely dragging another cigarette in his mouth, and he was wearing a tank top and the bloomers from the mother elephant costume.

The girl walked towards Jock and slapped him hard across the face, causing him to fall out of his seat. Her sudden assault caused the clowns, roustabouts, and performers to flinch, jump, and gasp in fear, as her slap was the sound of thunder cracking. She began screaming as she punched another clown in the nose and fell out of his seat. She grabbed a chair and threw it towards one worker, and kicked over a table knocking over their makeup, cigarettes, cigars, cards, food, and drinks. She continued her rampage until everything was destroyed and glared at all of them.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she shouted. "HOW DARE ALL OF YOU HUMILIATE ME?! AND HOW DARE ALL OF YOU HUMILIATE DUMBO?! How could you embarrass me in front of the circus?! That was just disgusting!"

"Well…." Ben said. "We were just playing a little joke."

"A joke?" Sandy screamed as she clutched Ben by the throat, choking him as his face turned purple. "That was NOT a very funny one! It was so sick! Did anyone ever tell you it is rude to make fun of a person that has a certain phobia and give him or her a panic attack?!" She released the clown harshly as he landed on the ground and he trembled in fear. "Of course not! You could've killed me!"

"What's going on in here?" The circus performers and roustabouts turned their heads to see whom the voice belonged to, and it was none other than the Ringmaster. His eyes widened in horror to see the clowns' tent in a wreck, he looked straight at the girl with her face redder than ever, with brimming red eyes, and it was pinched in anger. "Sandra, what is the meaning of this?"

"Uncle Harold, I wouldn't have ended up humiliated in front of the whole circus if it weren't for the clowns and mostly YOU!" She shouted now going at the high point of her temper as she pointed at him.

Harold's skin turned pale to hear his niece blaming at him, and he gasped. He never knew this girl could have a temper, well _his_ temper. "ME?" he was completely offended. "What did I do?"

"I'll tell you what you did," Sandy said harshly. "Your clowns decided to pull me up in the air and humiliate me, and worse of all, it gave me a panic attack! And you did not do anything to stop it, before it got any worse, I could have been dead!"

"WHAT?! I didn't tell them to do anything!" the Ringmaster shouted. "It wasn't MY fault!"

"Well, I just had enough of your selfish crap! You never listen to me, you don't care about me, you're a stubborn bull, and the only thing you care about is money, your self, and you can be so stupid and heartless! You can go on acting the goat as long as you like! You also dare to insult my Wiccan heritage and my mother, and for those who insult me, or call me a witch, go to Hell! Well guess what? I have acrophobia, which means I have an enormous fear of heights!"

Harold's face turned to shock to hear the ultimate truth from the girl and his jaw dropped.

"What?" he stuttered, "Acrophobia?"

"That's right, I had a bad accident that happened three years ago when I fell from the trapeze bar and broke my leg! Ever since that fateful day, I have been completely terrified of heights! This is the reason why I keep refusing to go up to the high platform, and swing with the other performers. The fact that you train all of the animals and performers here is one damn good thing, but the horrible thing you ever done, was when you separate that baby elephant, Dumbo from his mother when she got angry, that was unforgivable!"

"For God's sakes, she is NOT a 'Mad Elephant'!" she continued. "She was just trying to protect her baby from those boys picking on him, and you made it completely worse by whipping her! Tying her down! And locking her up in solitary confinement, that is considered animal abuse! It was inexcusable Uncle Harold! This reminds me of the evil poachers back in Africa, all they do is capture and kill innocent animals for their fur, skins, and most critically, ivory tusks from the elephants. And the most horrible thing one ever did in front of me was killing my mother!"

"But Sandy…" the Ringmaster stammered. "How… could this…? This… be… what?!" his eyes widened and face grew paler at the mention of her mother. "Your mother was killed… by poachers?"

"That's right Harold! Those poachers are nothing but cruel, cold-hearted, and evil monsters like you and those blithering idiots! Ever since Momma died, I continue to blame myself for going on the safari ride in Africa, and if we haven't gone, my mother would have still been alive today! I've always wanted to say this and I'm gonna say it now! Screw you Uncle Harold, and screw all of you! I hope you eat my ashes and die! I am fed up with all this nonsense," she stormed towards the exit of the tent and faced them again. "And one more thing, I will no longer participate in this circus, I'm going home!"

The girl left the tent and ran faster and faster as her feet would carry her, far away from the circus. She ignored the voices begging her to stop, but she ignored them all. Since the clowns didn't care about her.

All of the emotions that were building up inside of her, and were released out of her system, as she ran further away into the meadow towards the woods, farther away from the circus. She tripped over a root and tumbled down the hill and came to a stop sobbing in the earth, not caring that her face and clothes were covered with dirt.

 _I failed myself. I failed Dumbo. I failed Timothy. I failed Mrs. Jumbo. I failed my family. I failed my ancestors._

 _I am such a coward!_


	11. Song of the Ancestors

After a long twenty minutes of crying of shame and failure, a breeze blew and she looked up to see leaves swirling in the air like cyclones as the spirit of a gazelle leapt gracefully. The girl got to her knees to watch the pale animal leaping and disappeared.

"You are long ways past the circus," a familiar voice said. Sandra spun around to see the spirit of a woman sitting on a fallen tree trunk. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun and she wore safari clothes, her brown eyes were filled with stars, Sandy's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the calm spirit.

"Momma?"

"Guess, I've chosen the right form of an animal."

"Momma!" Sandy cried. She ran towards the spirit of her mother as the woman wrapped her arms around her daughter. The girl sobbed as her emotions were released into the chest of her mother.

"Oh Sandy, my sweet daughter."

"Momma, what are you doing here?"

"The Goddess gave me permission to visit you at the darkest hour, and I was allowed to see you. My, how you've grown."

Sandy separated herself from her mother's arms and looked at her with tears staining her face.

"I'm sorry Momma, I tried, but I couldn't. I miss you so much."

Katherine gave a warm smile as she wiped away her daughter's tears with her slender fingers.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on your shoulders, and I wish I could have stopped that humiliation. As long as I'm here in your heart, you'll never be alone."

As the girl hugged onto Katherine, she heard footsteps coming near. She gasped and ducked behind the trunk with her mother. She stayed hidden as the footsteps got louder and louder as they stopped.

"Did you hear that?" a male voice asked.

"It thought it sounded like it was our sister," another voice added. "But how could she be here James?"

"I don't know, maybe it was our imagination Robert."

Sandy looked over the trunk to see two men standing near, and her eyes widened in surprise. One was tall with brown hair and brown eyes, while the other was of mid-height with blond hair and brown eyes. They slowly walked away from her hiding place.

"Wait! James? Robert?" she spoke up. "Is that really you?"

The two boys stopped and turned around to Sandra standing up from the trunk.

"Sandy!" her brothers threw their arms around their sister and gathered in a group hug. She released herself from the long hug and looked at her brothers.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were touring in Mississippi to spend a little brother to brother time together," James said.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. By the way there's someone here," Sandy pointed over to where Katherine was sitting.

"Momma?" the boys' jaws dropped in shock.

"Oh my sons!" Katherine hugged the men, as the girl joined in the hug along with their mother. Once their hug was over, the woman looked to see how her three children have grown up well.

"Mom, we missed you so much, what brings you here?" James asked.

"I came here, because your sister is at her darkest hour."

The boys turned to look at the blonde girl with a tear stained face and red blood shot eyes.

"Sandy, what wrong?" Robert asked. "Have you been crying?"

"I just had a very upsetting night, I was humiliated in front of the whole audience because of the clowns and Uncle Harold!"

"What?" James gasped. "What did they do?"

"I'll explain everything."

The girl spoke out the whole story of how she arrived at the circus, met Dumbo, Timothy, and Mrs. Jumbo; how Mrs. Jumbo was protecting her son from bullies and got locked away in solitary confinement, and she got injured. She mentioned about the rumors the clowns and workers were spreading about her performing witchcraft; how the Pyramid of Pachyderms failed and her argument on the train with the Ringmaster, and did all she can to explain it.

"And after my performance, the clowns decided to trick me, and they hauled me up to ninety feet to scare me half to death! Not only that, they throw food, water, and garbage at me! The whole audience started to laugh at this stunt, and even worse my phobia started to set in."

"Oh Sandy, I am so, so sorry, I cannot believe what they did to you," the older boy's voice was filled with sadness and guilt to hear his sister filled with pain. "If only Father, Momma, Robert, and I were there, we would have spoken to Uncle Harold about this and prevent it."

"What did you say to Uncle Harold?" the blonde boy asked.

"I stood up to the clowns and Harold, accusing them for abusing a baby elephant and me. After my confrontation, I decided to quit and go home, I'm completely useless and I can't protect this baby elephant anymore."

She turned to Katherine continuing. "Maybe I don't deserve to be a Wiccan, like you Momma and I'm the one who ended up getting you killed."

"Oh Sandra, for goodness' sakes, you are not responsible for my death. I risked everything to save you and this is what you say after six years? Never say that!"

"Sandy, have you forgotten who you are?" James said sternly. "Like Mom said, Dad, Robert, and I keep telling you it's not your fault. No one blames you for what happened. Don't let this act get to you, and make you weak. Because to us, you are the strongest, toughest, and beautiful sister Robert and I ever have." 

"Really?" Sandy sniffed.

"Of course we do. Momma always taught us to hold our heads up high and proud, and ignore every insult that everyone says about us."

"Your brother has a point dear, but if you feel this is the wrong answer, we understand. If you are ready to go home, your father and family will be waiting."

As Sandy turned around to walk away with her choice, and she suddenly stop. She heard voices waving in and out of her minds as wind currents were flowing gently through the tall grass. She knew that leaving the circus might be a bad choice. It caused her to stop and think about Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo.

"Why do you hesitate?" James asked.

"I…. I don't know," she sighed in confusion.

Katherine stood up as the wind surrounded her and began a soft verse.

 _I know a girl from Mother Earth,_

 _Who stands apart from the crowd?_

 _She truly loves her heritage and her people,_

 _She makes her whole family proud._

The spirit of her mother placed her hand on her daughter's cheek as the girl gave a small smile, guided gracefully along the trees and stroked a few branches and picked up a broken one. She came up to her daughter and held her hands as the golden stars glowed above in the indigo sky with the silver moon.

 _Scars may appear fresh in our minds,_

 _But they can heal_

 _As they lead you to where you are._

 _Do you hear this voice inside your head?_

 _It's always the God, the Goddess,_

 _And most importantly, your mother._

More tears glistened in Sandra's eyes as she watched Katherine drew a circle in the air creating swirling orbs as forms of animals came dancing around, along with the God and Goddess forming the Earth.

 _They are our guiders._

 _They tell us that in the circle of life,_

 _The One manifests in the world,_

 _The movement of the circle is the spiral,_

 _Nothing lives forever,_

 _Nothing dies forever,_

 _The ripples return, and nothing is hidden,_

 _Most importantly life is after death._

 _My life is recycled by nature_

 _I shall come back as a living form._

"You've come so far Sandy, but there is one question, do you do know you are?" Robert asked.

Sandy thought for a moment, she climbed up to a log and looked at the stars and sang gently.

 _Who am I?_

 _I am the girl, who loves nature,_

 _And the girl, who loves her heritage,_

 _They call me._

 _I am the daughter of a Wiccan Priestess._

 _We are descended from Wiccans,_

 _Who found their way to spread the Divine._

 _They call me!_

As if her voice echoed in the heavens above, more spirits of her ancestors came down as the first priest of her ancestor, Bedwyr dressed in Medieval robes of pure white smiled and bowed at his descendant. He flew up into the skies as many of her ancestors, men and women dressed in Medieval to the present flew over her making her remind of who she is.

 _I have journeyed across the land,_

 _I have come so farther_

 _All the ancestors have been inside me_

 _The call they have given is inside me!_

 _It's like the breeze flowing and rising._

 _I will be strong, kind, and have courage._

 _That's what makes me,_

 _For who I am…._

 _I know myself!_

 _I am Sandy!_

Sandy had a smile growing on her face with the courage receiving from her family and felt the spirits flowing around her as they lifted into the stars and each exploded as she touched one. She floated back to the earth as a new energy flowed in her blood, which was from the magic of her ancestors.

"You're right Mother, now I'm starting to understand. I think it's time for me to face my fears, not to let those clowns get in the way."

"That's the sister we know!" Robert exclaimed.

"I knew that you have the heart to forget those who despise and humiliate you, and I'm proud of you for the woman you've become and accepted your Wiccan heritage. My sons, I'm also proud of you for the men you've become and been there for your sister after I died."

Katherine gave her children another hug and Sandy wished her mother not to leave as more tears streamed down her face.

"Take care of each other."

"We will Mom, we promise," James said.

"I love you Sandy, and I love you James and Robert," she said.

"We love you too Momma," they said.

Katherine stepped back from the children and she transformed back into a gazelle and run back up to the night sky, dissolving into stars. Sandy released a breath she has been holding and wiped away her tears with her head held high. She turned back to her brothers.

"Well, Sandy, are you ready to face your fears?" James asked.

"Yes I am. Would you like to come with me?" she asked. "Back to the circus I mean, and that way I won't be alone."

"Of course," Robert said. "Anything we'll do to keep our sister safe."

Sandy threw her arms around her brothers again and sobbed once more, as love, family, and hope surrounded her again.

"No matter what, we'll always stick together," James said.

"Thank you so much guys."


	12. Baby Mine

**For those who are interested in knowing more about Sandy's brothers, James is 20 years old, and Robert is 16 years old, Sandy is almost 19, since she was born on October 22, 1922. Both of her brothers are half-Wiccans too. Sandy's father is in Africa studying the elephants. Overall, I'm now at the Baby Mine scene and we will also learn why the** **Ringmaster is bitter around Sandy.**

* * *

After an hour of walking she returned to the circus, along with her brothers and they avoided from getting seen by the clowns and the workers. James and Robert escorted the middle sister to her tent and she looked back at them.

"Get some sleep sis," James said as he held her hands. "You're exhausted. We'll deal with Uncle Harold."

"We promise that things will get better," Robert added.

"Thank you James and Robert," Sandy agreed and gave them one more hug. "Good night."

"Good night sis," they said and once they were out of sight, she did not go straight back to her tent, she went to look for Dumbo and Timothy. All of the crying and anger left her physically and emotionally exhausted. She could see stars in her vision as she took every step.

"Sandy!" the girl looked down to see Timothy and Dumbo coming towards her with worried expressions. Dumbo was wearing a red clown collar with yellow lining and a yellow hat. "There ya are, everyone's been lookin' fer ya. I was afraid we'd lost you, you put on quite a show in the tent."

"I know Timothy," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I just had to let it out, and I shouldn't have lost my temper back there. I stood up for myself and mostly for you Dumbo, but I changed my mind about leaving, after some convincing from my brothers."

"Your brothers are here?" Timothy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was a surprise and they're going to talk to Uncle Harold. Things are going to be all right."

"I don't blame ya honey," he said. "By the way, I was wonderin' if we could visit Mrs. Jumbo for a lil' while."

The girl gasped in surprise.

"Mrs. Jumbo! I almost forgot about her, but yes, let's see her! Follow me, I'll show you where she is."

The three friends walked together through the maze of tents and they came out from the corner to see the mad elephant wagon. Sandy remembered going to visit Mrs. Jumbo the night she got locked up. She shook the memory out and walked towards it with Dumbo and Timothy.

"There we are, cozy little place ain't it?" Timothy said sarcastically.

Sandy took a quick look around to make sure no one was near. "The coast is clear, let's go."

Dumbo walked underneath the cord as Sandy climbed over it. The calf stood up on his hind legs as he leaned up against the wagon. Timothy climbed up on the trunk and came up to the barred window.

"Mrs. Jumbo!" he called and then murmured to himself. "I hope she's in." He whistled to the mother elephant standing in forlorn and depression.

"Mrs. Jumbo, we have someone who's here to see you," Sandy said.

Mrs. Jumbo looked up and she saw her baby's tiny trunk reaching into the barred window, Sandy wrapped her arms around the calf's barrel and lifted him up to help him see his mother through the window.

Mrs. Jumbo gasped in surprise and smiled to see her son again in clear view.

"Dumbo! Oh my little son!" she cried and tried to reach over to the window, but the heavy shackles dragged her legs down.

"Try to reach out to him ma'am," Sandy encouraged her. The mother elephant reached her trunk out towards her baby and patted his head. As soon as their trunks intertwined, Dumbo forgot all about the abuse and bullying he was put in and was surrounded by the warmth from his mother as she rubbed his head softly. The soft feeling of her proboscis comforted him as tears leaked out from his baby blue eyes. He clutched onto his mother's trunk so close, he buried his head and face into her trunk and began to sob uncontrollably.

Mrs. Jumbo felt her son's emotions getting released and with her motherly instincts, she made a sling for her son and he climbed in. Slowly, the mother elephant began to swing her baby back and forth gently and sang a soothing lullaby.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes,_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part, baby of mine_

As Sandy watched the beautiful moment between mother and son, tears began to form in her eyes once more, giving her another memory of when her mother would comfort her when she would run home from school crying after being taunted by bullies. She noticed Timothy swaying back and forth, falling in love with Mrs. Jumbo's nurturing singing voice. The girl and the mouse looked over to see all the mother animals with their babies. A zebra nuzzled her foal close for comfort and warmth. A mother giraffe lies her head against a bale of hay as her calf laid against her neck snoring softly, tiger cubs were huddled near their mother, and a monkey swung her babies in hold as she held them close.

 _Little one when you play,_

 _Don't you mind what they say,_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine_

A mother hyena and her babies laughed in their sleep as they curled up together. A hippo and her baby slept under the water together with bubbles flowing to the surface. Three ostriches huddled together with their heads in the ground, and a kangaroo rocked herself back and forth with her joey sleeping in her pouch. Timothy was moved with emotion that tears came out from his eyes.

 _Calm your head to your toes_

 _You're so sweet, goodness knows_

 _You are so precious to me_

 _Cute as can be_

 _Baby of mine_

 _Baby mine_

 _Baby mine._

As the lullaby ended, Dumbo was getting more comfortable as he snuggled against his mother's trunk as she rocked him gently. Sandy remembered that the circus workers would be out at night and looked at Timothy and gave her a nod. She came up to the calf and tapped his shoulder.

"Forgive me Dumbo, I'm afraid we have to leave."

Dumbo squealed sadly as Timothy gently pulled on his tail.

"I know you don't want to leave, but we'll be in trouble if we don't."

Dumbo nodded in understanding, as the blonde helped him down, while his trunk was intertwined with his mother's as they slowly pulled apart. Sandy came up to the wagon and took Mrs. Jumbo's proboscis in her hand.

"Have faith Mrs. Jumbo, you'll be free soon."

"Thank you my friend," Mrs. Jumbo smiled. "Take care of my son."

"I will," the girl said as she came to where Dumbo was waving back to his mother and she in return waved back to him. The girl, mouse, and calf walked back to the circus grounds to turn in for the night. The blonde knelt next to Dumbo and stroked his back tenderly.

"Don't worry Dumbo, you'll be back with your mother soon, I promise." She said giving a nod.

* * *

Mrs. Jumbo sighed sadly as she waved to her calf and the girl as they walked back to the circus grounds. The heavy shackles pulled down her thick legs as the tiny wagon enclosed her. Suddenly, a cool, but warm breeze suddenly blew into the wagon, as a spirit of a gazelle leapt gracefully around her, and send chills down the elephant's spine. The gazelle landed on its' feet and in a bright flash transformed into a woman.

"You are almost close to freedom," she said giving a kind smile to the elephant. Mrs. Jumbo cowered in fear, afraid that this human ghost would hurt her.

"Don't be afraid, I mean you no harm," she said.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Jumbo asked finding her voice.

"You have been such a wonderful friend to my daughter, and filled in my role."

"Wait, are you Sandy's mother?"

Katherine came towards the elephant and stroked her trunk gently. She looked up and smiled. "That, I am."

"Oh my, I never thought I would meet you, Sandy mentioned a little bit about you. How did you come into this cage?"

"I'm actually a spirit. After I died, my spirit went to the afterlife and sooner or later, I will comeback reborn as a gazelle."

She looked down at the elephant's deep cuts and scars on her legs, and came towards her.

"Oh no, it's nothing really," Mrs. Jumbo said flinching her legs as the heavy chains dragged her down.

"Now, now, I insist," the woman placed her hand on each of the cuts and created a bright warm glow. As a few seconds passed, Katherine pulled back her hand and the cuts on the elephant's legs vanished, Mrs. Jumbo's eyes widened in surprise.

"My cuts are gone! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, it was all I can to repay you for being friends with my daughter."

"Oh please, it was nothing, your daughter is very special. I'm sorry I had to put her through so much, if I hadn't lose my temper for protecting my son, this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't blame you for what happened. When you defended your son from the bullies, my brother-in-law, and the workers, it reminded me off the elephants back in Africa and Asia on how they protect their children from predators, hunters, and poachers. I saw the fear in my daughter's eyes as it brought back the memories of the day I sacrificed my life to save her from a poacher."

"Forgive me for asking, you were killed by a poacher?"

"Yes my daughter and I freed a baby elephant that was caught in the snare and the poacher who caught it, appeared. He tried to kill Sandy, but I took the shots and give up my life to save her. As a mother, she knows when to risk her life to protect her child." She gave a pause. "You want to know what's surprising Mrs. Jumbo?"

"No what?" the elephant raised her eyebrows.

"My daughter and your son are the same, in their own unique and sad ways."

"What do you mean by sad?"

"When your son was picked on and got bullied by others at the circus, my daughter too was bullied and taunted in her childhood. It was all because other children mock her Wiccan heritage and love for animals. Almost every day, she would come home crying to my husband and I, as we did everything to comfort her. We tried to help her find few friends, but somehow, she's always alone. As soon as she got older, she started to make some friends that were Wiccans too."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but now that you mentioned it, I noticed that Sandy has never shown her broken side. She always holds her head up high and protects my son from danger. I just wish Dumbo could be accepted and no one notices his ears."

"No matter what, your son will soon be accepted."

Katherine smiled and gently wrapped her arms around the elephant's trunk. Mrs. Jumbo smiled and hugged back the woman as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Thank you Katherine, I promise I will be there for your daughter."

"You're welcome Mrs. Jumbo, and may the God and Goddess look down upon you."

Katherine stepped back gracefully as she floated through the bars and transformed into stars once more and was at rest. Mrs. Jumbo sighed and had another ounce of hope that she's close to freedom.

* * *

James and Robert made their way through the maze of tents, and found their way to the ringmaster's tent. They entered and found him sitting at his desk with a bottle of whiskey and a small glass.

"Hello Uncle Harold," James said with a stern voice.

Harold snapped from his thoughts as he looked up to see the two young men, and his eyes widened in shock.

"James? Robert? What are you doing here?"

"Well, before you ask us more questions, we're here to talk to you."

"Oh, of course, where are my manners? Want to have a drink?" Harold pulled out two glasses to offer to his nephews.

"Oh no thanks," James said. "And none for Robert too, he's not at the legal age to drink yet."

"Of course, have a seat."

Both the young man and the boy sat in the chairs and kept their gazes firm at the ringmaster.

"So what brings you boys here? How did you manage to find my circus?"

"Well, we were on a camping trip and went for a hike. We discovered our sister in the woods and she was very upset. She told us what happened about the humiliation and the confrontation with you and those blokes. What is the matter with you? Why didn't you stop this humiliation?" James demanded.

The ringmaster flinched back at the eldest boy's firm voice.

"She told you everything?"

"Everything," Robert agreed. "Why didn't you save our sis?"

"It… it… it… was because… well I'm gonna be honest… I admit, I was in my office planning out my performances and I heard laughing over in the big top. I went over to see what was going on and found Sandy running past me all covered in food, glue, and garbage. I wanted to follow her, but the clowns dragged me and I had to put Dumbo on in the clown act. Soon after, Sandra snapped and attacked my clowns and it brought me back to when I locked that 'Mad Elephant' in solitary confinement. I came in to see what the entire ruckus was, and she then starts blaming me on everything for ruining her life, Dumbo's, my way of treating the animals and her pride and decided to leave the circus. I guess she'll never forgive me for what I did."

"Look Uncle Harold," James said. "Sandy may have a hard heart and a ferocious temper, but it's not too late. We encountered her and gave her some convincing and along with our ancestor's and our mother's spirit, she changed her mind."

Harold's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of his niece not quitting. "She did?"

"Yes, she decided she will not run away and she'll face her fears and the clowns."

"Well, I'm glad she's not going down a wrong path. But I have a little secret to tell you, why I was harsh around your sister." Harold said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I was…. I love…. I can't say it."

"Come on Uncle Harold! Spit it out!" Robert snapped.

"Robert!" the eldest boy elbowed his youngest brother with a glare and looked back at the Ringmster.

"I was in love with your mother."

"WHAT?" the brothers exclaimed. Their eyes widened in horror and color drained from their faces.

"You loved Momma?" James asked.

"How come you've never told us or Poppa?" Robert added.

"Because, when Robin and I were young lads in 1916, we spend a lot of time together. When we came to a festival, we both spotted a young woman dancing in a circle. She was filled with grace, as she never toppled over in her dance. Robin and I feel head over heels for her, and after her dance we introduced ourselves to her. She was warm and kind and beautiful. Birds and woodland animals always surrounded her and my brother and I were very skeptical that she can speak to them. Eventually, Robin believed her and she showed him the ways of how her people lived, and he showed her our ways too. I did admit my love to Katherine, however she said that she always sees me as a friend and knows that we may not make it out. I accepted her choice to marry your father and knew that I want her to be happy."

"So that's why you were cold-hearted around Sandy almost all the time, all because she makes you think about Momma." Robert concluded.

"Yes, every time I look at Sandy, she reminds me so much of Katherine." The Ringmaster confessed. "I have heartache whenever I look at her. I didn't want to get in the way of my brother's marriage. I came to realize if your mother never married your father, you two and your sister would have never been born. I guess it was the way it was meant to be."

"It seems that way Uncle, but you can't let the memory and love for Momma to cloud your mind. You have to clear it up and think of our sister as a good thing, and after all she is following our mother's footsteps to continue our family legacy. You have to make things right with her and put the pain in the fire," James explained.

"For Heaven's sake, you're right. I have to see her," the Ringmaster got up and was about to leave, but James grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Not tonight, see Sandy tomorrow. She's exhausted, and let her sleep."

"I guess so," the Ringmaster said.

"Don't worry Uncle, everything's going to work out in the end, and you'll two make peace." Robert said giving a small smile.


	13. Raising the Platform

Back in the clown tent, the clowns were laughing hysterically as they continued to drink and chat in order to forget the Ringmaster's niece's tantrum. They were all drunk and continued with their peace.

"Here ya are. Pour it in me slipper, Johnny." Arthur said as Johnny poured champagne into his big shoe.

"Boy, I can't get over the way we rolled 'em in the aisles." Larry said.

"Just wait'll we hit the big town." Joey added.

"This gives me an idea," Jeff said, standing up on the table. "Let's raise the platform the elephant jumps off of and we'll humiliate that witch again."

"Yeah! If they laugh when he jumps twenty feet they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps forty feet." Gary said, adjusting the strong to a guitar as he lies in a hammock. "If we haul her up to ninety feet, she'll get more laughs!"

"Yeah, that's right. That's right." The clowns agreed.

"Simple mathematics." Ken replied.

"Let's make it eighty feet." Ed said.

"Don't be a piker, a hundred and eight." Dennis replied.

"Make it three hundred."

"A thousand." The clowns agreed to the idea.

"Hey, be careful," Ben said as he bathed in a rusty tub, his neck was very sore as bruises formed from when the girl strangled him. "You'll hurt the little guy and remember that girl's tantrum and who she is, she's the Ringmaster's niece. We really did hurt her feelin's."

"Aw, go on. Elephants ain't got no feelings and women are weak and stupid," Tomas said, not feeling any sympathy for the victims.

"No, they're made of rubber," Mark said. "Women are dumb and should be seen, not heard. Even her being a witch creating spells and all that jazz brings bad luck to us. Let's make her climb up to the platform and she could take a tall dive and that'll shock her out of her wits. We could around surround fire around her and she could just like ol' witches."

"This idea is sensational!" Joey said. "Let's go tell the boss."

"Hey, hey! Let's hit him for a raise," Jock agreed.

"Yeah, sure. This is worth real dough," Rodger added.

All the clowns paraded out of the tent as they begin to sing a song to earn a better salary.

 _Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise_

 _Yes, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise_

 _Oh, we're gonna get more money 'cause we know that we're funny_

 _We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise!_

As the clowns left the tent, one of them danced backward and wobbled the table. From the shaking, the bottle of champagne toppled over and landed in a water barrel from outside. Eventually it began to drug the water.

* * *

As they were about to enter the Ringmaster's office, two young men stopped them that both had their arms crossed with sharp glares. They both blocked the entrance.

"Excuse me boys," Jock said. "But you're blockin' the way, we need to see the boss."

"Oh no, whatever you had in mind for our sister, it's not gonna happen," Robert said.

"Hold it, you're the witch's brothers?" Hank asked.

James charged towards Hank and punched him square in the jaw. The impact caused him to land on the ground and he looked up with blood dripping from his face.

"How dare you call our sister a witch?!" James snapped. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves for mistreating our sister. You ruined her reputation and confidence! You are the ones who brought disgrace on her and our family."

"Aw disgrace, that's nonsense! That witch deserves to be tormented, and we have another idea to humiliate her. We're gonna put her in the middle of the ring and surround her with fire!" Joey said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Robert warned.

"Oh we're gonna do it!" Jeff argued.

"Well, first of all, Sandy has gone through enough abusive treatment from you blokes. Even when you think it's funny to torment a person on their fears, which in reality is really not!" James went on. "We're not joking, but our sister has been bullied at lot at school, all because the kids insult her for her love of animals and being half-Wiccan. My brother and I share the same blood and gift as her. We were her only friends at the time."

"Friends, huh?" Mark sneered. "Since you're the brothers of that witch, that makes you warlocks, right?" He called to two of the other clowns. "Boys! Let's show these warlocks what we think of their kind."

The two clowns quickly seized the brothers, and were just about to make off with them, when a voice boomed. "What's going on around here?"

The Ringmaster had emerged from his tent, and he certainly looked displeased with the sight he saw.

"Oh, hey boss," said Joey, a little nervous on seeing the Ringmaster. "We were just coming here to present you with a brilliant idea we just cooked up, but these two roughs just stood in our way."

"Unhand them at once!" Harold thundered. "These two are my nephews, and I will not tolerate such rudeness towards them!"

The two clowns holding the brothers reluctantly let them go. The Ringmaster turned towards Joey again.

"Now, what is this 'brilliant idea' you clowns want to present me with?" he asked.

"Actually, it was I who came up with it first," Jeff stepped in. "We decided that since Dumbo's act has earned us so many laughs from the audience, if we can raise the platform even taller, we'll earn even more laughs from them."

"More laughs means more money, Boss." added Joey.

"And we got an even better plan for that witch Sandy as well, Boss," Mark agreed. "Let's make her climb up to a taller platform and then force her to take a tall dive that'll shake her out of her wits. Then we'll light up a ring of fire around her, so she could burn up just like witches do in the Dark Ages."

While the clowns were detailing their ideas, the brothers, despite their indignant looks, remained strangely calm, because they were secretly aware of what their uncle would react soon.

"So what do you think of our plans, Boss?" Joey asked when his companions were done talking. "It's brilliant and lucrative, isn't it?"

The Ringmaster stepped forward to the three clowns with a sweet smile on his face. "Well, I must say that I am certainly proud of you all…" he said, and the clowns began to beam delightfully…until

"YOU BLOCKHEADS!" the Ringmaster shouted as he delivered a punch on Mark's face, and then sent another one on Jeff, causing them to fall to the ground, which shocked Joey (as well as the rest of the clowns).

The Ringmaster glared at the clowns with the angriest expression on his face. "First you carry out that humiliating performance on my niece without my knowledge or permission, and now you have the nerve to approach me with an even brutal and dangerous one, simply to earn more laughs!? WHAT WERE YOU BLOKES THINKING?" He bellowed at them.

"We, we didn't mean… boss," Tomas tried to protest.

The Ringmaster wasn't done with them yet. "That proposal of yours could have gotten Sandy seriously hurt, or worse! And if that fire of yours had gotten out of control, it would have end up setting fire to the entire main circus tent, causing even more damage and possibly creating an even worst disaster than the Elephant Pyramid one. HAVEN'T YOU BLOKES EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT?"

"Hey, take it easy, Boss," Arthur protested. "It was just a suggestion."

"Well, I should've been there to protect Sandy from you blokes, and I'm starting to know I've made huge mistakes for her, the elephants, and myself," he stated. "If you're gonna hurt that girl again, you'll be very sorry for that."

"Look, Boss, we'll let the girl off, if you could let us have our way with Dumbo again," Larry suggested.

Harold gave a thought and looked at his nephews and he gave them a nod. He looked back at the clowns and gave them a stern look.

"All right", he said. "Considering that your idea of raising the platform for Dumbo has some potential, I will approve of it, as your last chance here in this circus. And I will only raise the platform to 100 feet, because that's as tall as the main circus tent will allow. Understand?"

"Yes, Boss," the clowns said in unison.

"One more thing" The Ringmaster added. "If you ever, ever, have the nerve, or even the thought, of hurting and humiliating my niece and her brothers again, I'll have every one of you dismissed from this Circus! For Good! Is that clear?"

"You have our word," Joey stated. "Come on, let's hit the sack and prepare for tomorrow."

Once the clowns were out of sight, Harold turned to his nephews as he took a deep breath.

"Well, I may have not convinced them, but I hope I talked some sense into them," he admitted.

"You did well Uncle Harold," James said putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"We'll make sure Sandy is safe and happy," Robert agreed.

"Let's hope," the Ringmaster then yawned. "Meanwhile, let's get some sleep. I'll find a place for you boys to sleep."

The boys thanked the man, and he led them to a tent next to him, and all of them fell into a deep slumber from an emotional night.


	14. Pink Elephants On Parade

The trio continued to walk around the circus to head back to Sandra's tent, and they were all exhausted from the fiasco tonight. While Sandy had more hope in her soul, Dumbo was still broken and driven to tears from being separated from his mother again.

"I know how you feel Dumbo," Timothy said as the baby elephant wept holding onto his tail. "But you gotta pull yourself together! What would your mother think, if she saw you cryin' like that? Remember, you come of a proud race. Why you're a pachyderm, and pachyderms don't cry. What's cryin' get you anyhow? Nothin' but the hiccups."

As they stopped, Dumbo began to hiccup.

"There, see?"

Dumbo wiped his tears and hiccupped again.

"Let's find some water, it'll get rid of the hiccups," Sandy suggested.

"Well, ain't nothin' but a little water won't cure," Timothy agreed seeing the water barrel near the clown tent. He lifted up Dumbo's trunk to lead him to the water.

"Oops-a-daisy. We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy," Timothy said. The calf hiccupped pulling the mouse back. "Come on."

The mouse guided the baby elephant towards the barrel and climbed up to the rim.

"Here take a trunkful," Dumbo splashed his trunk into the water barrel, and begin to suck up the water.

Sandy picked up a nearby cup on the ground. She scooped up the water and placed it to her lips. The water was clear, but oddly enough, it tasted of bitter stale apples and white wine. In an instant, she was curious about the liquid and scooped up another cup to drink more.

"Is it just me or is this water poisoned?" she murmured as she drank, she listened to Timothy giving Dumbo another pep talk to boost his confidence.

"Listen, little fella. We may have had a lot of hard luck up till now. But you, me, and Sandy is gonna do big things together. Hold your breath."

Dumbo held his breath as his face turned bright red. As Sandy swallowed her drink, the liquid burned her throat, and a wave of warmth spread throughout her body.

"Why, your mother's gonna be so proud of ya. I'm gonna be proud of ya too. Sandy's gonna be proud of ya. The whole circus is gonna be proud of ya. Now, what do ya think of that? Swallow it."

Dumbo gulped down the water and hiccupped. His face was filled with ecstasy as he smiled while lowering himself down as a bubble was exhaled from his proboscis.

"Ho-ho. They can't keep us down." The mouse continued.

"Timothy, do you think I'll be able to conquer my fear of heights?" Sandy asked as she drank more water.

"No worries Sandy, but you're gonna do big things too. Your mother's gonna be proud of ya. Your uncle's gonna be proud of ya too, even your brothers, father, and the circus is gonna be proud of ya too. Even me and Dumbo."

"I guess so…"

"Oh, I guess you had one little one left over," Timothy muttered. "Dumbo, Sandy, we'll bounce back so hard…."

"HIC!" Dumbo balanced his hat back on his hat as more bubbles came out and one of his floppy ears covered his head. Timothy started to notice Dumbo acting strange.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" he asked.

Dumbo sneezed as more bubbles were blown from his trunk as he was falling under a controlling spell. Sandy finished her drink and began to act strange.

"Ohhhh," Sandy slurred and her head was light as a balloon. "All of a sudden, I feel very funny."

"What kind of water is this anyhow?" Timothy asked as he leaned in. He then toppled forward, landing in the water barrel. He swam underneath with his singing muffled underneath the surface.

Once he resurfaced, he was under the same spell as Dumbo and Sandy, and he began to laugh hysterically. He swayed from side to side and waved to Dumbo, giggling lightly. The baby elephant waved back as he hiccuped more bubbles.

Sandy's vision began to double up and she stood up on her toes as if she were a ballerina and danced clumsily. The blonde laughed hysterically, as if a demon possessed her body and moved certain limbs. She burped as bubbles came out of her mouth.

"Oops, excuse me," she said covering her mouth.

Timothy swayed on the bucket as he hiccupped and leaned on a bubble. The bubble popped as he fell, only to be brought back up by another bubble.

"Balloonies," he said, he looked over to see his reflection on another bubble and hugged it. "Hiya, George."

The bubble began to float up as Timothy slid down and was caught by another and floated up. The bubble popped as he hiccupped and rested himself on two bubbles whistling. They popped again as Timothy fell and was encased in another bubble and hummed a tune, he hiccupped again as his head was caught in another bubble with his hat on top of it, making his head larger as he whistled.

The bubble popped and Timothy slid down Dumbo's trunk squealing, "Whee!"

As he was about to land, Dumbo blow out an squiggly bubble and the mouse slid down in high-pitched laughter and landed on the ground. Sandy continued to dance in high ecstasy as she sang off-key as she kicked off one of her shoes. She slipped on the ground with her sides hurting from all the laughter and her stomach churned harder. She watched as the squiggly bubble turned into a round sphere.

"That's a pretty schstrick schlick." Timothy commented.

"Oh yeah, just like a perfect ball!" Sandy squealed.

"All right. Let's see ya blow a square one, pal!" Timothy said.

Dumbo took a deep breath and his trunk formed into a rectangle, and blew a rectangular bubble, forming a cube.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Sandy cried bubbly.

"Say, that's very, very clever," Timothy agreed as he clumsily backed up. "Now blow a great big one."

Dumbo's chest puffed up and blew out a really large bubble from his proboscis. It grew larger and larger, until it floated into the sky. Suddenly, the bubble changed its' shape and formed into an elephant, in the color of pink. It walked a bit and looked back at the pair, Dumbo's eyes widened at the sight. Sandra stared at the elephants with shock, as her mind was very blank.

"That's a pretty sh- Hey!" Timothy said, as he grew scared at the sight. The pink elephant blew out another elephant from his proboscis, and he blew out another one.

"Dumbo. Sandy," Timothy cried as he zoomed up Dumbo's face and hid underneath the yellow hat and peered out. "You see what I see?"

Dumbo, Timothy, and Sandy stared as the quartet of the elephants formed their trunks as trumpets and blew into them, until they were all together forming a large hole of a horn. After an explosion, a marching band of pink elephants appeared as it was just like the parade Sandy was in on the first day of the circus. Most of the pink elephants playing horns would take turning growing tall and shrinking as they walked over each other.

One fat elephant ranging the bells, keeps stepping on a little pink elephant as it played a horn, and he got annoyed with the big one. As it walked over the other elephant, the little pink elephant kicked him and the big one turned into three big elephants. As they shrank, the little one grew holding two bog golden cymbals, slammed them on the three, forming more little dark pink elephants that marched around as the bright one walked on them.

Sandy, Dumbo, and Timothy stared as the elephants surrounded them in a circle, the blonde tried to escape, but more elephants chased her back as they grew larger as balloons and exploded with a crack as loud as lightning. Dumbo looked from behind his ears in fright as Timothy looked around. Then the elephants formed a line, as they came through a window and down the stairs and began to sing and dance;

 _Look out! Look out!_

 _Pink elephants on parade_

 _Here they come!_

 _Hippity-hoppity._

 _They're here, and there._

 _Pink elephants ev'rywhere!_

A circle of pink elephants surround a bed as they were walking upside as an elephant sleeping in the bed looked up and trembled in fear as the bed floated as in the darkness.

 _Look out, look out_

 _They're walking around the bed._

 _On their head!_

 _Clippity-cloppity._

 _Arrayed in braid._

 _Pink elephants on parade!_

Two white elephants popped up and down, and looked at each other. It only caused them to jump away in fear and hide. Two more elephants, one yellow and blue holding umbrella's slithered past each other pulling two striped elephants as they mixed into each other and struggled to separate and them exploded.

 _What'll I do? What'll I do?_

 _What an unusual view._

 _I could stand the sight of worms_

 _And look at microscopic germs_

 _But Technicolor pachyderms_

 _Is really too much for me!_

An elephant danced as five others jumped out. The first was purple and yellow spots; the second, with light and dark blue curved stripes; the third, with horizontal hot pink and dark pink lines; The fourth had green and blue vertical lines, and the fifth, fully pink.

 _I am not the type to faint_

 _When things are odd or things_

 _Are quaint_

 _But seein' things you know there ain't_

 _Can certainly give you an awful fright_

 _What a sight!_

A monster came walking as every arm, leg, foot, hand, and torso were of elephant heads, and Sandy backed up on her toes as it came near her. She stared at it as the blue heads came to her, then the yellow pushed through. His eyes turned into the pyramids of Egypt that swigged and stood still.

.

 _Chase 'em away!_

 _Chase 'em away!_

 _I'm afraid, need your aid_

 _Pink elephants on parade!_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Pink elephants!_

 _Pink elephants!_

 _Pink elephants…_

As the singer's voices faded away, a pink elephant in the form of a camel walked slowly past a pyramid as it turned into a musician playing the fife. The camel-elephant transformed to a serpent as it slithering, with its' sharp fangs baring. It changed it's shape to an elephant belly dancer as it swung it's hips from side to side and faded into a green eyeball and disappeared into air.

A quartet of yellow elephants came up blaring the trumpets as they pulled up a curtain with two masks of comedy and drama. The curtains tore apart as an elephant couple danced in sync and grace, as they swung each other, the female climbed up the male's trunk as in a graceful swan dive, dove into the water.

A pink elephant rowed its' self into a boat and looked through a telescope, and saw a white elephant popping out of the water making a pose like Venus spraying water from her trunk and squirted at him. She then ran in swift steps as she skated on the black surface with spins and twirls along with her partner and they couple skated away into the darkness. Then two elephants came down skiing a hill as they covered themselves in the snow and shivered from the cold. The elephants emerged from the snow and transformed from blue to red. A lighting bolt was zapped in between as the danced around with it, and got detached from the short elephant. The red elephant rubbed the lightning bolt on his rear end as he danced madly.

As the tall elephant threw the lightning bolt at the smaller one, it exploded and more pink elephants appeared and danced to a jig with their partners in content. It was a wave of madness as they turned into various vehicles zooming past Sandy, Dumbo, and Timothy. There came a huge explosion as everything went black and the girl's eyes were filled with lead as she passed out in deep slumber.


	15. Meet the Crows

Dawn broke into the golden sky as pink clouds shone as a new day came and lighted on the tall tree. In the tree, a group of four crows perched at a branch and something caught their interest.

"Well, looky here, looky here!" a small crow in a red sweater, with a blue hat and pink glasses named Specks said.

"My, my!" Preacher said. He wore a gray vest and hat with glasses at the tip of his beak. "Why this is the most irregular!"

"Well, I can't just believe my eyes!" another crow named Dopey said in a blue and red striped shirt and straw hat rubbed his eyes.

"They ain't dead, is they?" Specks asked.

"No. Dead people don't snore," a fat crow named Fats wearing a red vest and blue hat asked. "Or do they?"

The birds continued to mutter among themselves as their leader, Jim Crow came. He wore a purple and red-violet striped shirt, a blue vest, pink spats a brown bowler hat with a blue feather, and held a cigar in his beak.

"Uh, wh-what's all the ruckus?" Jim asked as the crows flew away to make room, and he paced back and forth between the branch. "Come on, step aside, brother. Hmm, what's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's fryin', boy?"

"Jim look down there, brother," Specks said.

"And prepare yourself for a shock," Fats added.

Jim Crow looked down to see a baby elephant sleeping on a tree branch, with a mouse sleeping in his trunk. On the next branch was a human girl. She was curled up in a fetal position as she slept soundly, with her shoes missing and her hair curls in a mess.

"HA! Well, hush my beak!" Jim exclaimed as he flipped on the branch.

"Go ahead, wake 'em up, brother," Specks said.

"Yeah. Find out what they're doin' up here," Dopey said.

"Yeah," Preacher added.

"And ask them what they want," Fats suggested.

"Okay, boys. Leave it to me," Jim assured them. He flew down to the sleeping trio, and landed on the calf's belly. He leaned over to where Timothy was snoring in Dumbo's curled up trunk. Jim inhaled his cigar and poof out smoke from his beak, waking up Timothy. The mouse coughed as he lazily sat up and smacked his dry lips. He stared dumbly at the bird raising his eyebrows at him.

"Ohh! Those pink elephants," Timothy groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ho! Pink elephants? Mm-mmm!" the leader exclaimed. The other crows began to crack up at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Timothy asked. "What are you boys doin' down here, anyway?

"What are we doin' down here?" Jim exclaimed. "Well, hear him talk." He called to his brother crows, who laughed again.

"Go on. Fly up a tree where you belong," the mouse said as he lies back down to sleep.

Jim inhaled more of his cigar and created a smoke hole on the mouse.

"Say, look here, Brother Rat," Jim said.

"Brother Rat?" Timothy snapped as he sobered up. "Now listen. I ain't your brother and I ain't no rat, see?"

"Uh-huh, and I suppose no you, and no elephant, and no girl ain't up in no tree, and on such tall heights either," the leader said.

"No! No, me and no tree ain't up no- Huh? Tree?" Timothy's eyes widened as he looked up and down, and gasped.

His distraction got interrupted as he heard a moaning on the next branch. Sandy sat up as her skull was filled with arrows that shot through her brain and beatings in the bones. Her eyes were sunken in and her lips were blue. She removed the hair from her mouth and cleared her forehead.

"Oh my head…." she murmured. "But man, what a night! I certainly have a headache from all the pink elephants. Even from that dancing."

"Huh? A dancin' girl?" Jim cracked up in hysterical laughter with the other crows. "Well I guess the sister girl is awake too."

"Hey, what's a bunch of buzzards like you doing here?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Sandy, I wouldn't look down if I were you," Timothy warned.

"Don't look down? Why?" She asked skeptically.

" 'Cause you're up in them heights girl," Jim said.

"What?" the girl raised her eyebrows. She reached her foot down on the ground and realized that she could not feel the grass or her carpet from her tent.

"What the? Where's the ground?"

Jim Crow looked at her with a smirk and pointed down with his wing. Sandra's eyes slowly traveled downwards. She froze and gasped. She was high up in the tree and the drop was deep. She screamed in horror; she worked herself into a panic attack as she gripped the tree branch with all her might and shut her eyes tight.

"AHHHHHHHH! Oh no, not again!" she cried.

Sandy's panicking had somehow affected Timothy too, as after seeing her gripping her branch, he crawled across Dumbo's trunk to his face while Jim continued to smoke his cigar in pride.

"Dumbo! Dumbo! Wake up Dumbo!" the mouse laid his back on the elephant's face as his blues eyes opened. "Don't look now, but I think we're up in a tree."

In curiosity, Dumbo looked down and instantly jumped up in fright. He bounced on the branch and grabbed onto it with his proboscis, holding on for his life. Without warning, the branch snapped and the poor baby elephant toppled down each branch with the mouse.

"Dumbo! Timothy!" Sandy screamed as she tried to catch him, and with one hand, her fingers began to slip, as she clutched on. Unfortunately, she lost her grip and began to topple down the tree. She crashed from one branch to the next, as her mouth was full of leaves, the branches scratched her face, and soon splashed into the pond landing on her butt.

Sandra sat up, and coughed out the water and rubbed her inflamed nose to soothe it. She looked over to see Dumbo with his legs up in the water. He then sat up and held the branch with his proboscis, he lifted it up to see Timothy holding onto it and was soaking wet. The girl brushed the leaves and branches out of her hair as she stood up from the pond.

The crows flew down to a fence and began to laugh at the trio's misfortune, thinking it was hilarious. Timothy glared at them, as he dried himself off.

"Aw, don't pay no attention to them scarecrows, come on guys, let's get back to the circus," Timothy said. The blonde clutched her skirt to twist it and squeeze out the water. Dumbo walked out as he shook himself dry and clutched onto the mouse's tail to follow him.

"So long boys!" Jim called. "Even you girl!"

"Oh shut up you buzzards!" Sandy snapped as she shook her fist at them, blew a raspberry and turned away catching up with Dumbo and Timothy. She crossed the branch that was a bridge and slowly walked behind her friends. As they walked, they all thought about how they got up the tree.

"Hey Timothy, how the heck did we get up that tree?"

"Hm, I don't know," he shrugged.

Timothy looked back to see the tree with broken branches and it brought up different theories in his mind. They continued to walk as they kept thinking.

"I must've climbed up there and passed out. But I wonder how Dumbo was able to get up there?" Sandy asked.

"Now let's see, elephants can't climb trees, can they?" he asked and then shook his head. "Nah, nah, that's ridiculous."

"Maybe you jumped up?" Sandy asked and shook her head. "Nope, elephants can't jump, it's way too high."

"Hey there fellas, maybe you all flew up," Jim called.

"Maybe we flew up. Yeah maybe we…." Timothy suddenly froze and his face beamed to excitement. "THAT'S IT! Dumbo you flew! Boy am I stupid? Why didn't I think of this before? Your ears. Just look at 'em, Dumbo. Why, they're perfect wings! The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya up and up and up!"

Sandy jumped back to watch the mouse motion to the calf's ears and jumped up and down as if he were flying.

"You mean, that Dumbo flew?"

Timothy ignored her as he went hysterical.

"I can see it all now! Dumbo: The Ninth Wonder of the Universe! The world's only flyin' elephant!" Timothy shouted in joy.

The girl thought about it and grew skeptical, and she rolled her eyes, thinking it was another stupid idea.

"Are you sure about this Timothy?"

Before the mouse could answer her, the crows hollowed in laughter on the fence. They all thought it was a silly idea to hear about an elephant flying. They all spoke out their thoughts.

"Did you ever see an elephant fly?" Specks asked.

"Well, I've seen a horse fly," Preacher said.

"I've seen a dragon fly," Fats added.

"I've seen a house fly," Dopey said.

The crows all hollowed in laughter, the girl groaned as they acted were acting stupid and rude to Dumbo.

"I've seen all that too!" Jim exclaimed as he tapped his cigar. He began to sing as a showstopper and danced on the fence.

 _I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band_

 _I seen a needle that winked its eye_

 _But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything_

 _When I see an elephant fly_

The leader flew down and landed in front of the trio. Timothy glared at him as he placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot in annoyance.

 _(What d'you say, boy?)_ Fats sang.

Jim sang as he continued to do a scat dance and walked towards Timothy making him back up against Dumbo's leg. He danced forward tipping off his hat and moving his cigar with a smirk. Timothy grunted in irritation as he threw his face into his hands. Sandy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

 _I said when I see an elephant fly_

 _I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring_

 _I seen a polka-dot railroad tie_

 _But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything_

 _When I see an elephant fly_

Specks imitated a trumpet on his beak, as his puckered his hat over it. Straw Hat and Preacher scat on the fence and danced together in a swing, side by side with the rhythm of jazz. The two crows took turns singing along with Fats.

 _I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck_

 _And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck_

 _I didn't see that, I only heard_

 _But just to be sociable, I'll take your word_

 _I heard a fireside chat, I saw a baseball bat_

 _And I just laughed till I thought I'd die._

Jim came up to Dumbo, and held onto his trunk and sang into his nose. He released it and pulled onto Sandy's skirt dragging her feet on the ground. He released it and leaped in the sky.

 _But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything_

 _When I see an elephant fly_

He danced along with Specks singing the bebop, which was faster paced as they danced in a circle. Sandy gave them a glare thinking the song was not funny at all. The more Sandy and Timothy heard it; it made them so angry and poor Dumbo never felt so embarrassed in his life. Jim and Specks joined in with others on the fence as they finished the song and flew up in the sky.

 _Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything_

 _When I see an elephant fly_

 _(With the wind)_

 _When I see an elephant fly_


	16. Dumbo Flies!

As soon as the Crows finished their song, they all started to laugh in hysterics. Timothy glared at all of them, he stormed over and jumped on top of a tin can and was ready to give them a piece of his mind. Sandy came over to where he stood and glared at all of them too. Enough was enough!

"All right you wise boys!" he shouted as he threw his hat down. "This has gone far enough now!"

"All of you!" Sandra snapped. "Shut your beaks!"

"Quiet gentlemen," Jim Crow said as the laughing stopped. "Reverend Rodent and Sister Sassy is gonna hot rash you!"

"You oughta be ashamed of yourselves," Timothy said. "A bunch of big guys like you, pickin' on a poor little orphan like him." He gestured to Dumbo and continued. "Suppose you was torn away from his mother, when he was just a baby! Nobody to tuck you in at nights, no warm, soft, caressing trunk to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left in a cold, cruel heartless world? And why? I ask ya, why?! Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughing stock of the circus! Then when his mother tired to protect him, they threw her into the clink, and on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up!"

As he spoke the words, the crows immediately began to feel emotion and were driven with tears and remorse. Even though Sandy noticed that, she decided that they needed another sad story to hear. She then stepped in to tell them hers.

"Not only that, but I was humiliated last night thanks to those stupid, dumb clowns! When I first came to the circus, they and the workers began to spread rumors, and accused me of being a witch, and performing rituals of witchcraft! But I am a Wiccan, and I perform rituals for healing, herbal medicines, and speak to animals. When I was just a little girl, a poacher killed my mother, when we freed a baby elephant in Africa. He showed no mercy or regret for his actions. I continue to blame myself for her death, and felt I brought shame on my family."

The crows flinched and were driven to more tears on hearing the death and sacrifice of a mother. She allowed it to sink into them, before continuing.

"Everyone thinks my Wiccan heritage is a bunch of nonsense and has no meaning, but to me, it is not, and it _does_ have a meaning! I was called a half-breed, because I was born from two different religions and no cares that I accepted both of them as a balance! Even when I once fell from the trapeze bar when some stupid drunk idiot blasted the cannon causing the man to crash into me, the strings on the trapeze bars broke and I landed on the ground breaking my leg! Since then, I've been afraid of heights. Those stupid clowns decided to haul me up in the air, and they threw food, paint, and glue at me! They ruined my reputation, and it was a horrible thing to do, not only to me, but to Dumbo!"

"Yeah, she's right. Ah but what's the use of talkin' to you coldhearted birds?" Timothy shouted as he kicked his hat. "Go ahead, have your fun. Laugh at him. Kick him, now that he's down. Go on! We don't care!"

Timothy blew his nose, hopped off the can and walked back to Dumbo with Sandy following him with her head down.

"Come on Dumbo," he said. The baby elephant grabbed onto his tail and followed him sadly. The girl once more lost hope again for Dumbo.

"Hey brother, sister, wait a minute," Jim said as he jumped off the fence and walked towards them. "Uh, don't go away feelin' like that."

Sandy turned back with a look of gloom on her face, and gave them a look. She looked back to see Timothy storming off. Jim caught up with the mouse and stopped him by wrapping his arm around him.

"We done see the light, you guys is okay," he said.

"Please, you've done enough," Timothy shoved him away and tried to leave.

"We're not the mood," Sandy warned him as she towered over the bird.

"Well, but we's all fixin' to help you. Uh, ain't that the truth, boys?" he asked.

The rest of the crows flew down and agreed. They gathered around the leader as he guided Timothy to them. The blonde looked over.

"Wait, you want to help Dumbo fly?" she asked.

The crows nodded at her, and her eyes widened.

"You wanna make the elephant fly, don't ya?" Jim asked as he, the mouse, and his friends gathered in a circle. "Well, you gotta use a lot of 'chology,"

"Um, don't you mean, psychology," Sandra said, correcting him.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Now, here's what you do."

The crows gathered in a circle with Timothy as the leader whispered some instructions. Sandy stood by Dumbo as they tried to listen, but they could not hear him. Specks was trying to get into the group for the discussion, unfortunately, he could not get in. Jim plucked a feather from the back of Speck's tail and handed it over to Timothy.

"Use the magic feather," he said. "Catch on?"

"The magic feather?" Timothy said taking it, and then understood. "Yeah, I gotcha."

He turned over to the calf and the girl and ran towards them in excitement.

"Dumbo! Look! Have I got it! The magic feather! Now you can fly!"

Dumbo held the 'magic feather' in his proboscis and did not understand what this meant. The girl raised her eyebrows in suspicion, thinking this is another trick.

"Are you sure this is going to work Timothy?" Sandy asked skeptically. She placed her hand down, and the mouse stepped onto her palm. She brought him up to her eye level. "I'm afraid this may not work and I don't want to see him hurt. Mrs. Jumbo may not forgive me if anything happened to her baby."

"Don't worry Sandy, this may boost up Dumbo's esteem, and we'll find a place where he could take off to fly. I promise, this maybe his only chance to become a star attraction," he said.

"Yeah, Brother is right Sister Sassy," Jim said as he flapped his wings. She held out her other hand to let the bird sit on her finger. "Here's what ya gotta do, go to the bottom of the cliff. Stay there and watch us, I promise we ain't gonna hurt a hair on him."

"Well, all right, I'll be watching," she said. "Promise me you won't hurt him?"

"We promise," he said earnestly.

* * *

Later on, they all came up to a steep cliff. While Timothy, Dumbo, and the crows stood at the rock that jutted out at the edge of the cliff. Sandra climbed down the steep path and carefully she did not fall. She came out to a field to watch as the crows pushed and encouraged Dumbo to flap his ears while Timothy balanced on his trunk.

She watched as Dumbo was hesitant to jump off the cliff, but from the look in his eyes, he was determined to do it. The girl stood there and watched with concern, hope, and worry for the baby elephant. Dumbo began to flap his ears up and down, as he flapped them harder, and it created a huge cloud of dust that blocked the girl's view.

The dust soon cleared up as the girl coughed out the dust from her lungs. She looked up to see her friends, up on the cliff.

"Oh, it's no use," she said. "I guess that was just another one of their…."

She then saw a shadow passing over her, she looked up and gasped to see Dumbo flying in the air, with Timothy riding in his hat and the crows flew with him cheering.

"DUMBO! YOU'RE FLYING! YOU'RE FLYING!" She cried in joy and ran across the field to follow him, and ignored the rocks and branches that cut into her feet. The crows flew around Dumbo complimenting that his flying was not so bad, but amazing!

"Uh, why he flies just like an eagle!" Specks exclaimed.

"That's better than an airplane," Fats added.

"Brother, now I've seen everything!" Jim said.

The crows sang their song again, but this time it was much kinder than the one from earlier. They flew downwards as Dumbo followed them with confidence and a happy smile.

 _But I be done seen about everything_

 _When I see an elephant fly_

 _(With the wind)_

 _When I see an elephant fly!_

The crows ended their song as they landed on the wire of the electric poles and flew off when Dumbo landed. His weight pressed on the wires, but he managed to balance on them, and the crows perched on his ears, while Jim sat on the calf's hat. Sandy came to the edge of the poles and was out of breath from the run. Her grin grew wider and wider in excitement of Dumbo's ability to fly.

"You did it Dumbo!" she called.

"Dumbo, I knew you could do it!" Timothy screamed in excitement as he balanced on his trunk and held the magic feather. "Wait'll we get to the big town!"

"Boy, them city folks is sure in for a surprise!" Jim Crow said as he laughed.

Dumbo flew down from the power lines with his head held high and Sandra threw her arms around him.

"I'm so happy for you Dumbo! I always knew that your ears make you special! Your mother was right, she knew that you will be a star!"

"You're darn right she is!" Timothy agreed.

"Now that we know Dumbo can fly, it's time for me to face my fears," she gasped. "Oh no, my brothers! My uncle! They must be wandering where I am!"

"Oh yeah you're right!" Timothy said.

"Good luck fellas!" Jim said. "Ya'll have it in ya! You show 'em what ya got!"

"Thanks guys! We don't know where we'd get the idea, if it weren't for you!" she said. The crows cheered and laughed in joy.

"C'mon, we better head back to the circus," Timothy said.

"Right, we'll see you later!"

The girl, the mouse and the elephant began their long walk back to the circus and they were all filled with confidence and pride for the performance tonight, with that, Mrs. Jumbo will be finally free. But, Sandy had to do a few things with her uncle. She looked at the side of the road to see a pile of brown dirt.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to get some dirt," she said.

"Why would you need dirt Sandy?" Timothy asked.

She knelt down to scoop handfuls up and used her skirt to carry them. Once she had enough, she cradled the dirt up in her arms and looked at her friends.

"To throw it at someone I have to deal with once we get back."


	17. Unlikely Reunion

When morning returned to the circus, James and Robert went to Sandy's tent to check on her and discovered she was not in her bed. The brothers searched around the whole circus area with no luck, Sandy, Dumbo (and Timothy) were anywhere to be seen.

"Sandy?" Robert called. "Where could she be James?"

"I don't know," the dark haired boy replied. "Why don't we check the elephant tent?"

The boys came into the larger tent and there were the other elephants huddled in a circle eating their hay. The peered behind the curtain and heard the ladies gossiping.

"Well that was some performance last night," Prissy said. "I can't believe that the clowns would haul that girl up in the air. And she let out an immature tantrum in the tent!"

"After all, she is a worthless wench who deserves to not be a Wiccan or whatever and curse the whole circus," the Matriarch agreed. "Even Dumbo got his medicine and brought disgrace here."

"Oh yes, that's right," Giddy said as the other elephants agreed.

"Well, last night I heard the girl laughing hysterically with the little freak, and even the mouse that scared us," she shuddered at the mention of mice. "She's weird and such a s…"

The men's eyebrows furrowed in anger and disgust as the elephants insulted her sister. They decided enough was enough.

"Will you stupid heads shut up?" Robert snapped.

The elephants' ears perked up and turned towards the two young men storming over towards them.

"Wait, you boys can understand us?" Prissy gasped.

James and Robert stopped and gave them a dirty look.

"As a matter of fact, yes," James replied sternly. "We can understand what you're saying and we have the same gift and blood as our sister from our mother. Which makes us Wiccans."

"We'd like to know if you've seen our sister?" Robert added.

"As a matter of fact, no," the Matriarch said. "But is your sister the dumb blonde witch, who can understand and speak to us?"

"In fact, yes she is our beloved sister and she is not a dumb blonde," Robert replied bluntly. "Shame on you for insulting our sister, and what is blocking your thick heads from accepting her and that baby elephant she considers as her friend."

"Oh really? Does this mean that Dumbo could be your friend too?" Catty mocked.

"Oh yeah? Then what gives you the right to insult our sister?" the blonde demanded.

"Well, the brat deserves to be seen and not heard, her disgrace brings shame to the whole circus and decreases its' own dignity," the elderly elephant responded.

"Well, then, since you won't respect and accept our sister, we're not going to give you any hay for the rest of the day," James said.

"What?" Prissy gasped.

"What gives you the right to not give us our hay?" Catty glared at them.

"By our uncle, the Ringmaster," Robert snapped back. "He has placed us in charge of you elephants in addition to our sister. And since you refused to show any respect for the three of us, it's time you get some punishment for that."

"You can't do that," Giddy whined. "We'll starve if we don't have our hay."

"Sorry, but we can and we are," James snapped. "Besides, it's high time you overstuffed haybags lose some weight, so missing a couple of meals won't starve you to death." He turned to his brother. "Come on Robert, let's look for our sister."

As they left the tent, they heard the elephants continue on their complaints along with their rumor discussion, but the young men ignored them and continued their search. They came near the clown tent and discovered an almost half-empty water barrel, an odd item caught Robert's eye. He reached and grabbed a bottle of champagne, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw a cup near by along with a shoe.

"Oh no!" The brothers grew worried and went to the Ringmaster's tent. They told him about Sandy's disappearance and how they could not find her, showing the bottle. They all made a plan, soon the three of them, along with Joe and Ben (the only clown sympathetic to Sandy and Dumbo) traveled across the countryside to search for the girl and the elephant with a dog smelling her scent. Hours passed as they continued to walk on the dirt path, and talked.

"You know, I still don't understand why Sandra got so upset and lose her temper in the first place?" Harold said.

"I think she was trying to stand up for herself and that baby elephant," James said. "You know how sensitive she gets when people act cruel around animals."

"Yes, I know, but I don't know where she gets her temper and makes people cower from her."

"I have to agree with James, she mostly scares people if they flinch from her shouts. She must have your temper, and would never shout at animals and abuse them like you do!"

"Why you!" the Ringmaster glared as he was about to attack his youngest nephew.

"Robert! Uncle Harold!" the elder Williams boy warned. His stern voice caused both the man and the young boy to break apart.

"I'm sorry James, I just really don't know Sandy that well," the Ringmaster sighed as they continued to walk on the dirt path.

"You know Uncle Harold. None of us really ever asked Sandy what she wanted."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked. "I thought she got what she wanted."

"I mean, none of you never listened to her about her ideas and what she saw. But you were all stubborn and have blocks on your empty heads," the brunette said.

"He's right, you know," Robert added.

"Yes, but even still, she didn't have to be so…" suddenly the Ringmaster's hat flew off with a smack. He turned around to his workers. "Joe, Ben, did you throw something at me?"

"No boss, it wasn't me," Joe said as Ben shook his head.

He turned around and another smack came to his face, he brushed it off realizing it was dirt and spat it out from his mouth in disgust. He cleared his eyes to see the girl, with the baby elephant coming towards him. She was holding handfuls of dirt in her hands, she stopped and she gave him a glare, her curls were messy and she lost both of her shoes.

* * *

Sandy, Timothy, and Dumbo had walked along the path to track their way back to the circus, with the blonde girl having found her shoe on the ground and held it in her hand. She heard voices nearby, and she stopped to see her family and other circus workers trudging along the path and heard the discussion. The mouse hid in the calf's hat so the men would not see him.

She picked up a clump of dirt she carried in her skirt, and tossed it over towards her uncle, only for the dirt to fly over and hit his hat. She watched him turn back, and when he turned to the front, she threw more dirt, hitting at him directly in the face. His gloved hand wiped away the soil and he spat it out and looked up at her. She saw her brothers and the men watching her as she stormed to them, and made a hard halt.

"What? Stubborn? Angry? Cold-hearted? Well, maybe I am all of those things, okay?"

"Sandy! Where have you been? Your brothers and I were worried sick about you!"

The ringmaster came over to throw his arms around her in relief. Instead of pushing him away, the blonde girl put an arm's distance between herself and him. She gave him a firm expression on her face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that fiasco last night Uncle Harold. I shouldn't have lost my temper and beat those clowns. I just needed to blow off some steam. I know I shouldn't have stormed off when I was so angry."

"That's all right, I admit the clowns did deserve it. But there was this one question that came up from last night that really confused me, did your mother really died in a car accident? You said last night that she was killed by poacher."

Sandy's widened, she didn't realize that mentioned part of the truth. She sighed sadly knowing it was time for her to tell her uncle what really happened. She looked up at him with guilt in her eyes.

"Actually, the story of Momma dying in a car accident was a lie. I knew this day would come, when I would have to tell you, the sad, and shameful truth. One that I thought of you not listening."

"Tell me what happen, and I promise I'll listen this time."

She looked up to see her brothers, Timothy, and Dumbo nodding encouragingly at her. She sat on a log and looked at the men and spoke in a narrative voice.

"Well, it all started back in the summer of 1935; when my parents, James, and Robert were in Africa for another vacation and research…."

The girl explained the story thoroughly and took deep breaths to calm her, and continued. The ringmaster listened carefully and took in every detail to hear. Even Joe and Ben listened too as she explained about the day of the safari ride and where she got to the baby elephant caught in a snare.

"As soon as Momma and I freed that baby elephant, the poacher arrived. He was the one who caught the baby elephant we just set free. He was angry with us for releasing his game. My mother and I tried to escape, but he caught up with me and tried to kill me. Momma shoved him away and fought with him, and she sacrificed herself and took the shots that ended her life."

The Ringmaster's eyes widened in horror and his eyes were watering from hearing the tragic story. Joe and Ben were in tears to hear the ending of a mother's love for her daughter.

"Oh Sandy, I can't believe that your mother was killed that way! Why would someone so cruel kill her?" The Ringmaster asked as he wiped his eyes.

"I don't know," she sighed. "All I know is that he doesn't respect life for animals and that they have no souls."

"Why didn't you, your father, or brothers ever tell me?"

"Because, it would've given me heartache and more shame not on myself, but for others, even you. I've never forgiven myself for that, and it would kill me if you knew or found out. I felt that you didn't deserve to know and would've blamed me for it. I felt that I failed my own family, disappointed them, and gave disgrace on my mother's bloodline."

James and Robert came up to her and the eldest brother placed his hand on her cheek and said, "Sandra, I know we've spoke this over a million times and you know well that Momma's death was not your fault. Our ancestors would never blame you as long as you carry the gift and blood of your Wiccan heritage. They'd always be proud of what you did for animals and people in need."

Sandy smiled and she wiped away a tear from her eye, and looked up in the sky, remembering how the spirits of her ancestors and mother encouraged her not to give up. Then, she looked back at the men, and wiped away the sweat from her bangs. The Ringmaster sniffed her, and his nose tinged in revulsion.

"Sandy, have you been drinking last night?"

"Me, drinking?" the girl's eyes widened and scoffed. "No, of course not! I don't drink alcohol."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Robert said. "How did you end up in the countryside? Last night you disappeared and we looked all over for you this morning, did you run away?"

"No, I didn't. All I remembered last night, that Dumbo, Timothy, and I were drinking out from Dumbo's water barrel. I know I went against the rules, but I took Dumbo to visit his mother for a little while to cheer him up. Dumbo was having the hiccups from crying so we stopped by the water barrel for a drink. I joined in with Dumbo and Timothy, but it tasted really funny, and I started to see pink elephants, even acted crazy while I was dancing."

"Pink elephants?" Ben raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"It felt so weird, as if I were in a nightmare and by the next morning, I was high up in a tree, got scared, and fell into the pond. Which, I will never do it again."

"You climbed up a tree?" Harold's eyes widened.

"Yes, I probably ran with Dumbo, climbed up the tree and passed out," she said nodding.

"I think this may explain the taste, Robert and I found this in the water bowl." James held out a bottle of champagne and the girl's eyes widened in confusion.

"There was champagne in the water and someone must have knocked it in. That's what made you and your friends drunk," Robert said.

"I was drunk?" Sandy gasped in surprise. "No wonder that water tasted different and I was seeing things and I think I know who did it."

"Oh yeah, I remembered when we went to the boss, one of them clowns backed up into a table and knocked the champagne into the water." Ben said. "We all went to bed after the boss stood up for you, he's never given us a lecture before."

He faced Sandy with an apologetic tone in his voice. "I'm awfully sorry, of how I treated you, Sandy. I did felt sympathy for you when you lashed out at us."

Sandy turned to the clown, whom she almost killed and saw the purple marks on his neck. She sighed in shame.

"I'm sorry I strangled you Ben, I probably would've killed you and broke your neck from last night," she said. "Please forgive me."

"It's all right, I probably deserved that and I forgive ya," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled and turned to the Ringmaster, he has guilt written all over his face, his face was growing with emotion.

"I'm really sorry Sandy, I was an irresponsible, selfish, man. I know I was trying to run the circus as best as I can, but I have no excuse to treat you or Dumbo with cruelty. Oh, about the argument we had on the train, I apologized to you while you were sleeping, and I was mad at myself for hurting you. Can you forgive me?"

"Actually I knew that," she said.

"Wait, you were awake?" He asked and looked at her with serious eyes.

"Well, when I heard the footsteps coming near, I immediately got into a position and pretended I was asleep. I didn't want anyone to hear or see me cry, I heard you speaking to me as I had my eyes closed, even when you kissed me on the forehead and cheek and looked at the locket of my mother. I noticed you borrowed my book, _Black Beauty._ I wasn't too upset, I decided to let you borrow it for a while, until you were done. Oh, that reminds me. Is this true? Were you in love with Momma?"

The Ringmaster's face was drained in shock, he nodded his head and took a deep breath looking at her.

"Is this the reason why you were harsh at me, and never to my ideas, because I reminded you so much of my mother?" she asked.

Harold gave a heavy sigh, "Yes, it was stupid of me to act harsh at you. Because the woman I loved once, didn't loved me, and only loved your father. She told me that she accepted me as her friend, I realized, that I should let her go, and let her follow her heart. I hadn't fell in love again since. Are you angry about this?"

The blonde pressed her lips in a straight line, thinking about the truth. She took a deep breath and looked at her uncle.

"I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed. I come to realize that you were doing the right thing. Things would have been different if Momma made a different choice. But let's agree that we've come to an understanding. I will forgive you soon. Anyway, Dumbo has discovered a new ability for tonight's performance, and it'll be one to remember for tonight," she continued.

"I see," the ringmaster said. "What about you? You haven't swung the trapeze bars yet."

"Actually, I'm going to do it Uncle Harold. Sandra Williams is going to fly the trapeze tonight!" she said with confidence.

The ringmaster's smile grew wider and wider, he knew that his niece would have the courage to face her fears, and even her brothers knew their sister would be strong enough against the stupid clowns.

"Oh and about my book, have you finished reading it?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for borrowing your book without your permission. It looked so interesting, I thought I should give it a try. That book was really, really amazing. I could see why you and your mother loved this book. I came to realize that it has so much emotion, pain, but joy in there. I think I'd better recommend this book to others."

"I see," Sandy chuckled. "I'm sure they would love to read it."

"Are you ready to head back Ms. Williams?" Joe asked.

"Yes, Joe, I am," she said. "But once we get back to the circus, I'm getting rid of all the booze. I don't want any more animals or performers to get drunk. I could also use your help."


	18. Getting Back at the Clowns

Soon, the group came back to the circus, along with the girl holding her head up high, and she ignored the clowns who gave her dirty looks. She arrived back into her tent, with Dumbo curling up on the bed to take a nap and Timothy decided to do the same. Once her animal friends were settled, she got herself freshened up by washing her face, and combing her hair. The blonde turned to her brothers, and gave then a nod.

"Come on boys, let's go dump some bottles."

Sandy, James, and Robert went into the clown's tent and found the crate where it contained all the alcohol, beer, and champagne. She gave her brothers a nod, and all the siblings grabbed each of the bottles, hurried out of the tent and uncorked the caps and poured the liquid down the city drain.

The sounds of the liquid pouring from the bottles, shuddered her ears. But it was for the best. With a couple of bottles left, Sandy suddenly stopped and a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"Hey James, Robert, I have an idea."

"What is it sis?" James asked.

"Remember how we used to pull pranks around the circus and how we did this one to the clowns and when our uncle fell for it too? He got so mad at us!"

"Oh yeah," Robert said smirking at the memory. "Are you thinking what we're thinking?"

Sandy gave a nod. The siblings gathered around in a circle to discuss their plan on the clowns. Once the discussion was over, they grabbed the large empty bottles and took one each to go to different spots in the circus.

* * *

The clowns came back into their tent after training, and they were all looking forward to perform their next show and humiliate Dumbo once more. Not only that, they were all looking forward to having a drink of beer.

"Boy, it's a shame we won't be humiliating the girl again, but it'll be swell that we'll humiliate the freak when he jumps off the highest platform we created," Dennis said.

"Yeah, that girl's worthless, but we'll get over it," Gary added.

"Come on ya'll let's have a drink," Arthur said.

One of the clowns uncorked one of the big three bottles, and poured the liquid into each of the glasses and all took a swig. None of them noticed that the alcohol was switched and tasted very salty.

"Hmmm… this booze tastes funny," Jock said.

They continued to drink more, and suddenly made their stomachs quench.

"Wait a minute," Ken sniffed the liquid and his eyes widened in horror. "Is this pee?"

"What?" All the clowns were immediately grossed out, they begin to gag and spit out the urine in disgust.

"Oh gross!" Jock cried gagging. "Who would do that?"

* * *

Outside of the tent, Sandy, James, and Robert peeped in to see the clowns falling for their prank. They decided to urinate in bottles and trick the clowns into drinking it, with a little champagne to get back at them. They could barely hold in their laughter as the clowns drank their urine. When they discovered the clowns got pranked, and reacted angrily in disgust, they head into the tent trying to contain their laughter with straight faces.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you fell for our classic prank," James said folding his arms.

"So it was you three!" Hank exclaimed.

One of the clowns opened the crate and it was empty. He gasped in horror, and he marched up to the siblings and gave them a glare.

"All right you brats, where is our booze?" Ed asked.

"My brothers and I got rid of it," Sandy replied.

The clowns all gasped in horror, as their faces turned red.

"Why would you do that?" Jock asked angrily.

"Because, one of you _purposely,_ got me and Dumbo drunk by drugging his water. So my brothers and I dumped all the alcohol down in the drain hole near the city street."

"How could you? The boss would've prevented you from doin' that!" Jock shouted. "We need that to keep us hyper!"

"Actually, the boss, or our uncle allowed us to do it. After discovering how you drugged our sister and that baby elephant, the boss has given an order that all alcoholic beverages around the circus grounds will be banned from now on," Robert said. "So you might as well get use to it!"

"You've gotta be kidding us!" Ed snapped.

The clowns growled in anger and left their tent in a huff, and stormed over to the Ringmaster's tent and saw a sign that was up in front of them. And true to the siblings, there was the decree.

 _I, Harold Williams, hereby decide to ban all alcoholic beverages for three months until everyone could not drug any more animals and performers. My niece and nephews have drained all the alcohol down the drains in the cities and will prohibit the stash for everyone's safety._

The clowns came into the tent with blood turning hot with all the anger. They came face to face with the ringmaster as he sat at his desk with his head held high.

"Hey boss, we just saw this decree that your kids got rid of our booze! Are you serious right now?" Jock asked.

The ringmaster stared at them and was all surrounded in silence. He kept his face from along with a glare.

"Yes, I am very serious! I am very disappointed at all of you!" he snapped. "How could you get my niece and Dumbo drunk? They could get sick and die! I'm now listening to her and decided to go with her request."

"Oh really? Well, she and her brothers tricked us into drinking urine and it was disgusting!" Hank shouted.

"Was it necessary to prank us?" Ken asked. "We need our booze!"

"Absolutely not! I am going straight on this decision and you'll have to deal with it. No more drinking around in this circus! No more getting animals and performers drunk and that's that. Understood?"

The clowns all groaned in frustration and stormed out of the tent in dismay.

* * *

Back in Sandy's tent, the siblings were all cracking up at their successful prank on the clowns and were all rolling on their sides.

"Oh those clowns had it coming!" James cried.

"Yeah, I can't believe they fell for it," Robert added.

"At least, Uncle Harold didn't yell at us like we did before," Sandy said as she sat up. "Aside from that, I have to face my fears when I fly tonight."

The brothers' faces smiles then turned into frowns of concern.

"Sandy are you sure you can swing from the trapeze bars?" James asked. "It's been a while since you've done it."

"I mean you've did other acrobatic acts like rope dancing, performed with performers and all that jazz," Robert added.

"Yes, I know I haven't got that much practice. But Momma said that the training is in my heart and soul, so I'm going to prove myself and show them who I am."

"She's darn right," Timothy said popping out from her bed. "In fact, your sis has got them guts!"

"GAHHHH!" the brothers jumped back in fright. "Is that a mouse?"

James tried to step on Timothy, but the girl pushed him back, forcing him to land on the ground. She grabbed Timothy and held him close.

"James! No! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!" Sandy glared as she held the mouse protectively in her palms.

"You're friends with a mouse?" Robert asked skeptically.

"Yes, this is Timothy I've told you about earlier."

The brunette slowly relaxed and regained his composure. He came up to the mouse as his sister held him out.

"Oh, so you're Timothy, I'm sorry if I tried to step on you. I didn't mean it."

"That's okay. I'm sorry if I spooked you."

"Oh don't worry about it, I sometimes get very jumpy. I see that you've been a good friend to Dumbo and our sister."

"Oh, she's the most unique human I've ever met, I've never judged her and Dumbo. I'd never leave their sides, as long as I'm here."

"Hmm… you don't seem bad at all," Robert added.

Sandy smiled as her brothers learned to trust Timothy and became fast friends with him. Even they didn't judge Dumbo for his ears and see him as a normal elephant. It was around the early evening as music began to play, almost announcing the show was starting.

"Look guys, show time is starting in two hours, and I have to get ready. So you boys could help Dumbo with his make-up. Once he does his surprise stunt, he'll never have to be a clown again."

James, Robert, Timothy, and Dumbo left the tent, leaving the girl all alone. She took deep breaths as her herbs flowed around her, with the voices of her ancestors and the divinity to give her the courage to face her fears.

* * *

The brothers helped Timothy by applying the clown make-up on Dumbo, and they noticed all the other female elephants coming into the big top, and they were all healed from their injuries, and had boastful faces. They ignored them, and focused more on the baby elephant, and Timothy was getting more excited about the plan and stunt.

"Well Dumbo, tonight's the final night, and you won't be a clown again," Timothy said.

Dumbo smiled in relief and nodded.

"So what's the plan for Dumbo?" James asked.

"It's a surprise, and if I told ya, ya wouldn't believe me," Timothy said.

"This we gotta see," Robert added.

The makeup soon dried, and the hat was placed on the calf's head. He was about to step out to go to the high platform, and the mouse whistled back.

"Don't forget the magic feather Dumbo," Timothy said.

Dumbo nodded as the mouse placed the good luck charm in his proboscis, making the baby elephant hold it firmly. After the weeks of suffering abuse, it was time for him to stand up to those who were cruel to him: the clowns, the ringmaster, and the lady elephants.

"Good luck guys, we'll be watching from the curtains," James said.

"Go kick some rear end, Dumbo," Robert added.

Dumbo trumpeted and used his little trunk to grab James and Robert's hands, making the young men smile for them and watch as he walked out with Timothy riding in his hat, waiting for the moment to change the circus forever.

* * *

 **Hello fellow readers, I'm sorry this took so long. I had to think of a way to write the chapter of Sandy getting back at the clowns, and how to end this. I'm almost done with writing the story and I might write two more to complete this story, and I'm also going to update on chapter 1, to make it sound better.**

 **I will make a special announcement at the end of the story to know what story will be next. So stay tuned for more!**


	19. Facing Fears

The sun was setting below the city buildings, and the lights of the circus begin to light up the sky with music playing. Sandy sat at her vanity as she applied her make-up and got her hair done. She stood up from her seat as she took one more final look, smoothing out her outfit, as it was washed, dried, and cleaned from the humiliation last night.

She stepped out from her tent and headed towards the big top, and she entered with her head held up high. She went over to the list to see the order of acts and learned that her trapeze act is before Dumbo's clown act.

 _Oh my,_ she thought. _I'm right before Dumbo._

She looked up to see the trapeze bars getting set up and felt her intestines twisting inside her, and her heart hammered against her sternum. She folded her hands for a quick prayer. "Oh Goddess, I hope that I won't fall from up there, as I did before. Guide me through the air and don't let anything or anyone bring me down."

She looked behind the curtains to watch the performers and animals performing their abilities. The smell of candy apples, popcorn, and cotton candy filled the air, hoping to satisfy the empty stomachs of the customers.

She backed up from the curtains, and forced herself to take breaths. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she whirled around to see James and Robert standing before her. They gave her reassuring smiles, and took her hands.

"Good luck Sandy," James said. "You can do this."

"Whatever you do, do not look down, and do your best, the Goddess will watch over you," Robert added.

"You're right guys," Sandy said, smiling. "I can do this!"

"Good luck, you got this," the brunette added.

After a few acts, the trapeze act was announced. Sandy walked out from the curtains and headed towards the ladder. She stopped for a moment as she took another deep breath. She gripped onto the handles of the ladder and began her climb to the big top, she felt her stomach churning inside her body as she told herself, _don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, and don't look down._

Her palms were sweating as she gripped tightly onto the bars of the cold metal ladder, and goose bumps were forming on her bare arms, legs, and slipper-covered feet. As if time was frozen, she made it to the high platform. Her legs shook and conked her knees together. She stood up straight and closed her eyes to take a deep breath and grip more on the bars of the platform. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale._

The drums rumbled, echoing throughout the big top as the trumpets blared, announcing the next act. The spotlight was shone onto the Ringmaster, as he took off his top hat to make his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the most spectacular night of all, one of the trapeze artists will swing for the first time. She may be a young woman, but she's the strongest, smartest, and serious, with the courage to fly and vowed that she won't let anything bring her down. Give a hand to my niece, Sandy Williams!"

The spotlight shone onto the girl, as the light nearly blinded her. She held up her hands for a pose, making a smile, as the crowd cheered for her. There was absolute silence as the drums rumbled. She saw the trapeze bar hanging five inches above her, and she took another deep breath. Without wasting a moment, she gripped the trapeze bar tightly and took another deep breath.

She jumped off the platform and swung in the air as the breeze blew into her flesh. From the moment she swung, she jolted a little bit, praying she wouldn't fall down, like last time. She gripped harder onto the bars as her fists turned white, and felt her heart beating into her ears. She swallowed back, and allowed her long legs to swing forward and back, as the angle and speed was building up faster and faster. Once she gained enough speed, she crouched her knees into her chest and wrapped them onto the bar.

She allowed the bar to swing back and forth, as she felt the adrenaline pumping fiercely through her blood. She threw her arms out, to feel the air. She swung towards the other trapeze artist as he swung back and forth. Once he swung close, the blonde released her knees from the bar, as the other trapeze artist gripped her hands. He swung her back and forth and she held on with her muscles growing tired.

She swung back up, and was released from the grip and she flew up, turning herself towards the bar and grabbed it just in time and swung back to the platform. She landed on the platform gracefully and stood up as the crowd cheered for her.

 _One more time._

The trapeze bar swung back to her, as she performed her act smoothly, and the more she swung and fly, she got better and better at her act. She was feeling ecstasy and she never looked down, and felt arms holding her up, never pulling her down. With another swing, she swung back, and allowed her waist to balance on the bar. She swung high and reached the other trapeze artist, and continued to swing and flip. She felt sweat building up on her brows and face and fought them back. She flipped over by the hands of the artist and he released her, allowing her to fly back to the bar. She swung back to the platform, finishing the trapeze act.

The audience below her cheered for her, and she watched the trapeze artist swung around and released his grip, allowing himself to land on the net with a few jumps, and balanced himself, getting off.

Sandy knew that this was the moment, and this was what she had to face. She jumped back onto the trapeze bar and swung and flipped over. She released the bar and allowed the adrenaline to flow freely through her blood, and landed on the safety net, bouncing a few times, and took a few deep breaths, sitting up and looking upwards.

"I did it," she said to herself. "I can't believe I did it!"

She slowly climbed down from the safety net and allowed her feet to touch the soft ground. She ran off to where her brothers stood and they were grinning in joy for her. She jumped into their arms, and where embraced in an everlasting hug lifting her up in the air.

"You did it Sandy!" James said.

"We're so proud of you!" Robert added.

They released her from their hug and smiled at her, knowing what great courage she had. She completed her trapeze act without falling, and nothing brought her down. Sandra gave a heavy sigh of relief as a cool rain, washing away all the weight off her shoulders.

"Well now that's over, Dumbo should be coming up soon and he's going to do the most epic act in all of circus history, that they'll never forget, and Mrs. Jumbo will be finally free," she said.

"Hey Sandy," the girl turned around to see Joe and Ben coming towards her, and were happy for her. "Congrats for flying!"

"Thanks Joe, by the way, there's one thing on my mind, and can I ask you this?"

"Sure?" he said unsure.

"Where are the keys to the circus and animal sections?"

"Oh the keys! The boss has 'em hanging from his pocket. Why'd you need 'em?"

"Once Dumbo does his act and gives you the surprise, I'll need the keys to unlock the solitary confinement wagon, the one Mrs. Jumbo is in."

"Oh gotcha," he said, nodding.

"If only you can convince him," Ben added.

"Oh he definitely will," she said giving a mischievous smile.

* * *

The trumpets blared announcing the clown act, Ben left to take his place with the others preparing to perform. Sandy, James, Robert, and Joe watched from the curtains to see that the building was a lot taller than the previous one from last night. Sandra felt her gut clutch in fear, staring at the high building, but shook the fear out from her head, knowing it was now it never. Jock was back in his mother elephant costume and was screaming hysterically again and ran around like a maniac. "Oh baby, whoa!"

The clowns went around their original routine, and four clowns came up to the cream-pie with the trampoline and held it out. They beckoned the baby elephant to hop down. Dumbo stood up on the high platform, no longer afraid of them, was ready to fly with the magic feather in his trunk. Timothy stood at the end of the calf's proboscis, with his tail wrapped around the feather to prevent himself from falling at the high platform.

"Look at that house. Dumbo, you're standing on the threshold of success," Timothy said. "Don't look down. It'll make you dizzy." Dumbo balanced himself, knowing this is his chance to prove himself, and this time, no one will tease him anymore. "Boy, are they in for a surprise. Ho-ho. Got the magic feather?" Dumbo winked back at him, meaning yes.

"Good."

The musicians began to tap the drums, making a rumbling sound throughout the big top. The mouse climbed into Dumbo's hat, and he too was ready to be at his best friend's side.

"Okay. Contact! Take off!" Timothy said as the trumpets blared.

Dumbo jumped off of the plank and flew down towards with his ears out, preparing to soar. The fast pacing wind blew so hard against him, and the magic feather in his proboscis flew out.

"Uh-oh. The magic feather!" Timothy cried.

He tried to grab the magic feather, but he was unable to catch it. He knew that he had to admit to the baby elephant about the truth. After looking up, he slowly climbed down the calf's frightened face as he soared down to his death. Timothy halted himself at the end of the trunk, feeling scared. Down, down, and down he went, coming closer and closer to the ground.

"Dumbo, come on. Fly! Open them ears!" The mouse cried looking at him, throwing his arms in the air. Dumbo could not believe it. The magic feather did not work. He did not know what to do!

"The magic feather was just a gag. You can fly." Timothy exclaimed, looking down quickly. "Honest, you can. Hurry! Open 'em up! Please!"

* * *

Back from the curtains, Sandy looked through the binoculars as she watched Dumbo leaped from the plank and flew downwards, James and Robert watched along. Her hands clutched the binoculars as she continued to watch and realized that the feather flew out from his proboscis.

"Oh no!" the blonde cried. "He's lost the feather!"

"What feather?" James asked.

"When Dumbo, Timothy, and I got drunk and passed out in a tree, we met these crows, who said nasty insults to Dumbo, and Timothy and I gave them a lecture. They changed their minds and decided to help us, by giving Dumbo the 'magic feather' as a good luck charm, to encourage him. So he could fly."

"Makes perfect sense," Robert remarked.

"I don't know what to do, he's going to get killed, if he doesn't open his ears!"

"I guess all we could do, is pray," James said.

"Even though praying may not help," the blonde boy muttered, receiving a glare from his older sister.

"You better believe it, buster," she said, poking her finger at his chest.

"How do you pray?" Joe asked dumbly.

* * *

Before Dumbo could crash into the pie, he realized that his friend was right, he flew all on his own before, and he could do it again with or without the magic feather. Dumbo opened his ears and soared above the clowns and cream pie, shocking them. The ringmaster stumbled back, his face turned from shock to amazement as he pointed towards the baby elephant soaring above the amazed and stunned audience.

"Whee! We did it! We did it!" Timothy exclaimed cartwheeling towards Dumbo's hat. "Let's show 'em, Dumbo. Power dive."

Dumbo flapped his ears harder, and decided to show what he can do! He swooped down towards the clowns, they all ran for their lives as they all jumped into a water barrel, with Jeff in the fat suit jumping after them, uncorking a cork, with the water draining. The calf swooped towards Arnold a clown, that stood up on a ladder with a bucket of water; he lost his balance and fell into the cream pie splashing over the clowns, and resurfaced glaring at them. The audience hollowed in laughter at the clowns getting a taste of Dumbo's medicine.

"Now, loop the loop," Timothy announced.

Dumbo flew upside down and swooped down to more clowns that weren't harmed, they all ran towards the fire truck, jumping in and drove it around as the calf soared above them. He over towards Jock dressed in the Mother Elephant outfit, running in terror, but Dumbo caught up to him and pulled off his mask, and the clown tripped in the dirt and looked in horror.

The ringmaster gasped seeing the flying calf coming toward him, and knew what was coming, he turned around to run, his foot stepped onto a ball and tripped, diving into a water bucket with his rear end in the air, and Dumbo dropped the elephant mask on him. The whole audience laughed at his misfortune. The clowns riding in the fire truck drove straight towards the house that was on fire. It crashed through the wall, and the clowns scattered around with their bottoms on fire.

Dumbo swooped down towards an employee selling peanuts, and sucked them all up in his proboscis while the employee ran with the cart. The lady elephants all looked up in shock to see the calf they picked on was flying in front of their eyes. Dumbo saw his chance, and fired the peanuts at them, they all screamed as the peanuts pelted on them.

"You're makin' history!" Timothy exclaimed.

* * *

Back from the curtain, Sandy watched as Dumbo opened his ears and began to soar all over the big top. She jumped up in joy and excitement.

"Oh my goodness he did it! YES!" she screamed.

James and Robert's jaws dropped in shock, but they soon turned to cheers and laughter as they watched the calf giving payback to the clowns, their uncle, and the elephants. Joe stared at the sight dumbly, never occurring to him that Dumbo could really fly. The siblings all laughed at their misfortunes, thinking it was hilarious. They heard their uncle curse in the water barrel, trying to get out as the elephant mask fell off from his rear end.

"Looks like our uncle has learned his lesson," James said smirking.

"Let's help him out," Robert added.

The siblings ran out to the arena where Harold was stuck in the barrel, trying to get out. The boys grabbed the man by the legs and struggled to pull him out. Sandy saw the keys, hanging on a ring by his pocket, and knew one of them lead to the one place she could think of.

"If you don't mind brothers," she said. "I'm going to take the keys."

"Be our guest," the blond boy smiled.

The girl grabbed the keys, and clutched them into her hand. Without wasting a moment, she sprinted out of the big top, running past the performers as they stared awestruck, ignoring them all. She ran past all the tents and the menagerie. She turned a corner, and rushed towards the solitary confinement wagon, almost out of breath. She saw Harriet looking out from her barred window, with a surprised look on her face. The girl halted as she panted, and gripped the keys harder.

"Sandy! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Jumbo asked in shock.

"Getting you out of prison, of course," the girl said, placing the key into the lock and began to twist it around.

"What about my son? Is he all right?"

Sandy managed to unlock the lock, and opened the door, entering the prison and checked for injuries on Mrs. Jumbo's legs. She noticed that there were no scars and cuts on them, and she could sense that someone did this for her.

"More than all right," she said, kneeling down and placed the keys into the locks, managing to unlock them. "He's a star now, and he's finally proven himself. It's time you deserved your freedom."

"Oh wonderful! Please get me out of here!"

"Please be patient ma'am, I'll get you out in a jiffy."

Soon enough the shackles were released around the thick legs. Harriet slowly walked out from her prison and stretched herself, relieving her stiff muscles from standing in a small space. She trumpeted happily to feel the fresh air blowing on her thick skin.

"I'm free, I'm finally free!" she exclaimed. "Where's my baby?"

"Come on, he's in the big top and he's no longer being laughed at!" the blonde said.

Harriet knelt down to her knees until she was at the girl's height. Sandra climbed up until she sat up on her back. The elephant stood up and hurried towards the big top hearing the cheering crowd.

* * *

Dumbo soon landed in the center of the ring, making a pose, and the crowd cheered wildly in a wondrous ovation as the calf took a bow. James and Robert managed to get Harold unstuck as he was soaked above his torso and shivered fiercely.

"Well, well, it looks like Uncle Harold is about to get hypothermia," James said, teasing the man.

"Now you won't tease Dumbo again?" Robert added with a sly smile.

"On second thought…" he sighed in frustration and let out a scream. "I need a vacation!"

Many people, including children began to gather around the baby elephant no longer laughing at him, but were now praising him. The calf never felt this happy in his entire life. There was a loud trumpet call, and he turned towards the entrance to see his human friend sitting on top of a familiar elephant. It was his mother! He trumpeted in happiness and rushed towards his mother.

"Oh Dumbo, my sweet son!" Harriet exclaimed. She wrapped her trunk around her son, and caressed him gently. Sandy smiled from above, happy to see Dumbo finally reunited with his mother.

"Hear this everyone," Sandra called and everyone turned their eyes to her. "I always knew that we would all come clear on what happened in Atlanta, I defended this baby elephant who flew in front of all of you from a boy who harassed him and I tried to protect him, even Mrs. Jumbo. She wasn't acting wild, because it _wasn't_ for no reason, just because she was _not_ a 'Mad Elephant.' It was because she was a loving mother defending her son from bullies and ended up getting locked away. It was unfair, but I promised her to protect her son and be on his side, no matter what happens. After all that hard trials and mishaps and bullying we went through, my mother and brothers encouraged me to never give up, and accept who I truly am. I am a Wiccan, and I can understand animals. I am very proud of it, and no matter what anyone says that it's a curse, it's a choice I made to follow my heritage that's in my heart and blood! We should all accept for who we are on the inside. Dumbo's finally free and now his mother deserves it too."

The whole crowd cheered for her speech, and she felt a wave of emotion to finally be accepted for who she was. She watched as the lady elephants and Ringmaster coming towards her, with regret in their eyes. Mrs. Jumbo's eyes darkened at the sight, keeping her face with a sharp glare.

"Mrs. Jumbo, I was wrong to punish you for what you did. I should've listened to my niece and understood her, but I was stubborn and strict. I had no excuse, I'm sorry," the ringmaster said, with regret and guilt in his voice.

Mrs. Jumbo slowly smiled and reached her trunk out, taking his hand into her proboscis. Harold's eyes widened in surprise, thinking the mother elephant would snap at him again, but instead gently trumpeted to him.

"I think what she means to say is, that she forgives and accepts your apology," Sandy said.

Harold gave a sigh of relief, knowing that things will get better. The lady elephants grew emotional at the apology between the girl, their friend, and the man. They all broke down in tears, and came up to them with their heads down.

"Oh Harriet, we're very sorry for the way we treated you and your son," the Matriarch said, her voice no longer filled with pride, but it was full of sadness and slowly looked up to the girl. "We shouldn't have think negatively of you two, even the girl."

"Sandy dearie, we should've acted more kind to you," Prissy added, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I guess those gossips weren't worth it, even badmouthing you and Dumbo," Catty said. "You are a very unique Wiccan."

"Can you ever forgive us?" Giddy asked wailing. "We promise to be nice to you in the future and we'll never ever tease you again. Honest!"

Sandy looked over to Mrs. Jumbo, and thought about it for a moment. Dumbo peered from behind his mother, and nodded towards them.

"Well, despite all of you being cruel to my son and Sandra, we'll accept your apology," Harriet said.

"Or else, I'll turn you all into frogs!" Sandy added.

"What?" the Matriarch cried

"Oh no!" the other ladies cringed at the thought of being frogs and sobbed harder. Sandy threw back her head and laughed hard.

"Oh I'm just kidding! I can't turn you into frogs," she said grinning. "I was only teasing you!"

The lady elephants soon stopped crying and their eyes widened at the joke. They all sighed in relief.

"Very funny," Catty said sarcastically, as a small smile curved from her lips.

Mrs. Jumbo lowered herself down to allow Sandy to slid off her back and she threw her arms around Dumbo, and Timothy came up to her shoulder. Never feeling happier than ever.

"I'm so proud of you Dumbo, I always knew you were special, and the Goddess will bestow you with good luck," she said pulling him into the hug. "You're like a little brother to me."

"Sandy…" a childlike voice said from the calf.

Sandy's eyes widened in shock, and she backed away in surprise. Timothy held onto her shoulder, as he regained his balance as his huge eyes widened.

"Dumbo? Did you just speak?" Timothy asked.

"Sandy," the calf said again, with his voice more clearly.

The blonde gasped in surprise, her eyes beaming with excitement and jumped up and down.

"On my gosh! He said his first word! He said my name! He said my name! He said my name! He said my name!" she cried in excitement running around with her arms up in the air. Sandy's family backed away in surprise, never expecting to see her so excited. James and Robert smiled along with her. The ringmaster's eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled and chuckled.

Dumbo smiled in joy and turned towards his mother, and held her trunk into his own. Allowing her to caress him tenderly, knowing that he will never be separated from her again, as long as they live.

"Mama," he said to her.

"Oh Dumbo," Harriet said, pulling him close, with her heart melting in joy. "I love you so much! I'm so proud of you son, I'm sure your father would be proud of you too."

Sandy stopped running around, and came towards her brothers as they threw her up in the air to hug her. She released herself from the hug and look towards her uncle. She slowly walked towards him, as his face was filled with emotion.

"Oh Sandy, you were right all along, I'm very sorry again for how I treated you. I hope you can forgive me. I came to understand that the only thing that matters and a great honor is to have you for a niece."

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, and threw her arms around her uncle. He allowed himself to hug the girl, knowing that he truly loved her, and he was now showing it.

"Of course, I forgive you," she whispered. "I love you, Uncle Harold."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Yes I'm back! I'm sorry this took me a long time to write this, I was running out of ideas and have to find a way to write this as a realistic, and having Mrs. Jumbo set free. I finally found the perfect time to write this! I'm starting to rewrite a few chapters, and get it more improvement.**

 **All is forgiven and we'll find out what happens in the next chapter. A big reveal will come up in the final chapter, because once you hear this, you'll be itching to read this!**


	20. A Happy Ending

Soon after Dumbo's flight was announced, he instantly became world famous. His name was written in many newspapers, with the titles, "Wonder Elephant Soars to Fame!" "Ears Insured for $1,000,000," "Dumbo Sets Altitude Record," and forming airplanes called "Dumbobombers" for the Allied Forces over in Europe. Best of all, Timothy becomes his manager by signing a Hollywood contract, and Sandy becomes his personal trainer and was accepted by the circus performers and the animals for her Wiccan heritage.

As for the clowns, (except for Ben and a few who reformed) most of them quit while others got fired because they were now afraid of Dumbo and were all disgraced. Sandy and Dumbo forgave all of the others for treating them terribly, and were all finally accepted. The circus was renamed as Dumbo's Flying Circus in honor for Dumbo becoming a star attraction.

* * *

Casey Jr. pulled the train, with a flower wreath wrapping around his face. He grinned in pride as lively music played from the calliope.

 _ **(The Crows)**_

 _I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band_

 _I seen a needle that winked its eye_

The lady elephants were leaning out from the window of their car and pointed their trunks towards him singing and smiling. They were all very happy for Dumbo.

 _ **(Matriarch, Catty, Prissy, and Giddy)**_

 _But I be done seen 'bout_ _ev'rything_

 _When I see an elephant fly_

Mrs. Jumbo sat in the back of a new private silver train car where the Ringmaster replaced from his old red caboose, that way his star attraction and his mother would have an agreeable home. He also provided Sandy her own private car, that was in front of Dumbo's so she could visit them, which was shared for her brothers and the ringmaster, along with guests.

Sandy stood by her brothers dressed in lighter clothes than her dark ones. She wore a buttoned down short-sleeved purple shirt, a green knee-length skirt, a white belt, green high heels, purple studded earrings and a beaded blue necklace, with a blue flower in her hair. James wore a sky blue shirt, a light green necktie, a blue vest with golden buttons, dark blue pants, and black boots. Robert wore a lime green shirt, a sky blue necktie, a dark green vest, white pants, and black boots.The siblings watched the mother elephant waving her handkerchief in the air. Dumbo was flying in the air wearing pilot's goggles, flapping his ears and the crows flew behind him singing.

 _ **(The Crows)**_

" _Oh my,_

 _When I see…_

 _When I see…_

 _When I see an elephant fly_

"Mmm, look at him go!" Jim said.

Dumbo flew upwards into the air and allowed his ears to float downwards towards Mrs. Jumbo and she extended her long trunk out to him. The calf kissed his mother's forehead and wrapped his ears around her face; and she wrapped her legs and trunk around her son, caressing him lovingly. Timothy came up to his trunk and smiled for his best friend.

"I'm so proud of you buddy," he said.

"Thank you Timothy," Dumbo said.

He looked up to his mother and smiled happily, whispering, "I love you Mama."

"I love you too Dumbo, no matter what happens, we'll never be separated again," Harriet said, warmly.

In the back, Sandy, James, and Robert all smiled at the moment between Dumbo and his mother. The blonde looked up at the sky and noticed her mother's spirit was floating in the air, smiling at her children proudly. The girl waved her handkerchief in the air, as tears of joy ran down her face and smiled back at her mother. Katherine floated upwards toward the shining rays of the sun, and was at rest. James and Robert looked up to see their mother smiling as her spirit disappeared.

All of the siblings hugged each other and the holes in their hearts for their mother have healed, finding closure. The siblings looked back to watch Dumbo, Timothy and Mrs. Jumbo waving their handkerchiefs back to the crows. Jim, Fats, Specks, Straw Hat, and Deacon landed on top of an electric pole, and waved their hats and wings goodbye to the elephants, mouse, and humans. They continued to watch the train disappearing into the beautiful sunrise and sang the very last notes.

 _ **(The Crows)**_

" _When I see an elephant fly!"_

"Happy landin', son," Preacher said.

"Yippee!" they all exclaimed.

 _ **(The Crows)**_

" _When I see an elephant fly!"_

"I wish I'd have got their autographs," Jim said disappointed.

"Oh, man, I got their autographs," Fats said, reassuring Jim.

"Well, so long, glamour boy and honey bun!" Jim called out.

"Thank you guys!" Timothy called back. "So long!"

"Thank you!" Sandy cried.

Sandy grinned never feeling so happier in her life, and know that she will always be there for Dumbo and Harriet, and became a member of their family. She even started to call Mrs. Jumbo 'mother,' since she was treated like a daughter. She knew that this would be the happy ending they all deserved, but the adventure gave her the idea that friendship, endurance, confidence, and support were the important morals to her and Dumbo, as they seek to find acceptance and earned it.

All of this was a happy ending, but this however was a new beginning.

 _ **The End!**_

* * *

 **All right fellow readers and writers, here is the big reveal that will be announced right now. I'm going to write a sequel! Yes, a sequel to Dumbo! Now I may not be good at writing sequels but I have a plan and I'm going to try to base it off on the original cancelled sequel "Dumbo II" with a few changes and the idea from the . I will have the deleted characters; Penny the Ostrich, Dot the Curious Zebra, Claude and Lolly the bear cubs, and Godfy the independent hippopotamus, and the original main antagonist, the Animal Control Officer. However, he will be a secondary antagonist in my version with a much eviler antagonist, and new friends for Sandy and a possible love interest. Thanks to all who have read my Dumbo story and stayed tune for "Dumbo II: A New York Adventure."**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year to everyone!**


End file.
